


Дорога домой

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Всё началось с угона телеги, запряжённой браминами. Или всё началось со слепого придурка, найденного в плену у рейдеров? Во всяком случае, Фрэнк никогда не думал, что станет рассказывать эту историю у костра, и не знал, куда его приведёт самое идиотское приключение.





	Дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** смерти людей и животных в кадре, насилие, каннибализм, наркотики, душевные страдания, отвратительные насекомые, много ненормативной лексики и один намёк на постельную сцену.  Наверное, именно это стоило писать в саммари.  
> В тексте присутствуют отрывки песен, использованных в играх серии Fallout, и одна, добавленная к ним по желанию автора. [Трек-лист приложен бонусом](http://%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%BB%D1%8C); исходники обложки трек-листа — скриншоты из оригинальных игр.  
> Все персонажи взяты из киновселенной Marvel, но действие происходит в сеттинге серии компьютерных игр Fallout. События происходят через некоторое время после окончания сюжета «Fallout: New Vegas», каноничной для текста считается концовка про независимый Вегас. Последующие события не учитываются, но учитываются события «Fallout 3» — сохранена община древенов, проект «Чистота» запущен. В сюжетных целях имеются допущения по транспортным средствам и вербовке в НКР; Курьер в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами зовётся Стрелком, и некоторые ключевые персонажи вселенной Fallout заменены подходящими персонажами MCU с альтернативной историей; судьба Нью-Йорка не канонична относительно серии игр.  
> Ещё автор не удержался от отсылок к спектаклю «День радио», за что извиняется заранее.

1

Вожак Адских Псов был упрям и всё ещё шевелился. Его воля к жизни была столь же велика, как и глупость.  
— Мать же твою, — под тяжёлым ботинком Фрэнка хрустнуло запястье протянутой к пистолету руки. — Ты мне надоел.  
«Тоже мне, Псы, — Фрэнк усмехнулся, подбирая мачете с пола. — Щенки. Все как один».  
На истёртые, латаные-перелатаные джинсы с хрипом брызнуло тёмное и густое. Мачете было отброшено в угол со звоном.  
Теперь не дёрнется.  
Фрэнк Касл оглянулся в комнате, забрызганной кровью. Криво ухмыльнулся, взглянув на оставшийся здесь ещё со времён Убежища агитационный плакат — выцветшая счастливая семья. У всех — выжженные рейдерскими окурками глаза и ненастоящие, словно судорожные, улыбки.  
Над левой бровью что-то тягостно заныло, но Фрэнк настолько привык к этому, что и не заметил боли. Нагнувшись над тёплым телом, он без отвращения, отстранённо, порылся в карманах. Вскрывать терминалы на дверях — не его стиль, слишком долго, к тому же привычка рейдеров выбирать в качестве паролей матерные грязные словечки начала раздражать его ещё год назад. Ключи — быстрее и надёжнее.  
Когда-то Убежища были построены, чтобы защитить людей. Сейчас же в них, открытых и разорённых, кучковались подонки всех мастей. Иногда Фрэнку Каслу казалось, что он совершает особый крестовый поход вокруг Нью-Йорка, раз за разом вычищая их по очереди, уничтожая то рейдеров, то сектантов, то работорговцев, то безумных сторонников давно разбитого Анклава, то разгоняя наркопритон или бордель.  
Нет ничего хуже этих блядских подземных крепостей. Другой вопрос в том, что ещё не все уроды в курсе, кто такой Фрэнк Касл и что значат жуткие подтёкшие черепа, намалёванные на круглых открытых дверях пустых бункеров.  
Лишь немногие, внимательные к слухам, знали: лучше не пытаться разместить здесь базу. Рано или поздно сюда придёт Каратель, страшная справедливость штата Нью-Йорк, его одинокий яростный рыцарь. Смерть любого, кто посчитал себя вправе преступить последний настоящий закон Пустоши — старую, как доядерный мир, общечеловеческую мораль.  
То, что предстояло сделать сейчас, казалось Фрэнку лучшим в его работе. Освобождать людей, возвращать их в нормальную жизнь, помогать добраться домой — когда-то именно ради этого он встал на путь воина-одиночки, едва вернувшись из «настоящей» и удивительно бестолковой армии. Звон ключей в руке его всегда успокаивал после бойни. В этот раз — тоже.  
Адские Псы очень старались стать успешными работорговцами, но, судя по всему, это у них не вышло. Денег в Убежище не наблюдалось, зато испуганных людей, преимущественно женщин и подростков, было с избытком.  
Хвала всем богам, хоть они и покинули Пустошь — живых.  
— Вы свободны, — говорил им Фрэнк, открывая двери, и даже немного улыбался, когда видел, как ужас пленников при виде огромного окровавленного мужика сменялся радостным неверием. — Вы свободны. Все свободны. Кому-нибудь помочь добраться до дома?  
Здесь все наперебой отказывались от помощи. Только благодарность — вывороченные карманы, истерические поцелуи в щёку от молоденькой девушки. Всё это Фрэнку не было нужно — наживы от натерпевшихся людей он никогда не искал.  
Поэтому он даже удивился, когда одна из женщин схватила его за рукав распахнутого плаща.  
— Здесь был ещё один мужчина, — она настолько привыкла шептать, что и сейчас говорила вполголоса. — Другой герой. Его привезли как раба, но он пытался освободить нас и сбежать. Я слышала, как его били, а потом бросили в подвал. Наверное, он умер, но он был хорошим человеком. Может быть, вы посмотрите? Не оставлять же его труп на съедение кротокрысам…  
Фрэнк только кивнул.  
Ни о каких других героях в штате он слыхом не слыхивал, но верил тому, что говорят люди, и поэтому, выпустив пленников из комнат бывшего Убежища, полез по ржавой лестнице в подвал.  
Фрэнк Касл был привычен ко всему. И к вони, и к зверствам рейдеров, и к грязи по колено, но подвал этого Убежища был особенно отвратителен. Ботинок с последней ступеньки ухнул по щиколотки в заражённую воду, хлеставшую из трубы, и где-то, испугавшись его шагов, заскрёбся длинными когтями кротокрыс. Темнота сгустилась так, что Фрэнк, сразу после того, как заглотнул две пилюли антирадина, полез за фонариком.  
Ржавчина. Плесень и мох. Какие-то отвратительные нечистоты.  
Тело, скорчившееся на площадке соседней лестницы, на полметра выше стоячей воды, он заметил не сразу.  
Это был мужчина — видимо, тот самый «другой герой». Штаны его, сначала показавшиеся Фрэнку бордовыми, оказались просто холщовой невольницкой дешёвкой, но насквозь пропитались кровью. Он лежал в позе эмбриона, с огромной запекшейся коркой на полголовы, изодранный и избитый так, что родители бы не признали.  
Фрэнк только покачал головой, зажимая фонарик в зубах, и потянулся к телу, намереваясь вытащить его отсюда и похоронить по-человечески. Обычное вроде бы дело, если б не одно обстоятельство.  
Покойник бессознательно и слабо застонал.  
— Мать твою, — удивлённо выпалил Фрэнк, и фонарик, выпав, весело поскакал по гнутым ступенькам вниз. Плюхнулся в воду и погас.  
Если этот парень умудрился выжить после таких издевательств, то его стоило попытаться дотащить до Мелвилла. Тамошний доктор умел творить чудеса.

***

— Доктор Темпл, я принёс вам подарок.  
Дверь в её доме всё так же скрипела, требуя внимания смелой мужской руки, но она никогда не просила о помощи. Фрэнк в шутку называл Клэр Темпл, единственного настоящего доктора на всю округу, жертвой проекта «Самаритянин». По-другому он это сформулировать не мог.  
Она вышла из Убежища — не из того, откуда он четыре часа тащил ей на подвернувшемся под руку спальном мешке «сувенир» в отключке, из какого-то дальше к западу, и говорила, что единственная из всех его обитателей сумела выжить. Видимо, помогла невиданная удача — или судьба, которая сталкивала её с правильными людьми. К ним Фрэнк без зазрения совести причислял и себя, ничуть не удивляясь, что остальные её товарищи погибли. Клэр была источником безвозмездного света для всего Мелвилла, врачевала всех, кто подворачивался под руку, помогала тому, кто попросит помощи, умела доверять — ценное и самоубийственное качество в Пустоши. Так их всех воспитывали в Убежище, проводя грёбаный социальный эксперимент, воспитывая выводок бескорыстных добряков.  
Хотя Фрэнк не исключал, что Клэр просто очень-очень быстро всему обучалась, а ещё умела пользоваться необычно острой для «подземных человечков» интуицией.  
Она отвернулась от стола, выключая радио в своём «Пип-бое», который никогда не снимала с левой руки. Присвистнула, окидывая его взглядом.  
— Антирадин? Стимуляторы? Баффаут? Или, может быть, платьице? Платьице можешь оставить себе, у нас тут не с кем ходить на свидания.  
— Поэтому я принёс тебе мужика.  
Клэр подняла брови. Развела руками.  
— Ну, я даже не знаю, что тебе на это ответить. Разве что поблагодарить за заботу, дорогой мой герой Пустоши. На сколько процентов мёртв этот мужик?  
— Ну, процентов на восемьдесят.  
— Отличный подарок. Покажи мне его хоть, только сними свой плащ. На нём чьи-то мозги, это не слишком мило, хоть я и привыкла к этому.  
Фрэнк повиновался. Снял плащ. Повесил его на криво прибитый у двери крючок и честно попытался отчистить, пока Клэр спускалась по пересохшим ступенькам к оставленному на улице спальнику с большим фонарём и аптечкой в руках.  
— Он зрачками на свет не реагирует, — послышалось с улицы. — И вообще у него череп пробит. С таким не выживают обычно.  
— Неужели всё?  
— Наверное. Ты же в курсе, где у меня лопа… Ой, мама!  
Фрэнк оставил плащ в покое и выглянул. Клэр стояла в двух шагах от спальника, зажав рот ладонью; израненного незнакомца скручивало от боли.  
— Что ты с ним сделала?  
— Потрогала его голову. Какой он, однако, живучий…  
— Так лопата или палата?  
— Палата, — Клэр выдохнула, наклоняясь над мужчиной и явно опасаясь трогать его больные места. То есть вообще прикасаться к раненому.  
Фрэнк излишней жалостью не страдал, и поэтому без промедления взвалил хрипло стонущее бессознательное тело на руки и внёс в дом Клэр, дотащив до так называемой «палаты» — импровизированной операционной, оборудованной крадеными из Убежищ аппаратами.  
Клэр уже собиралась с мыслями. Фрэнк ещё пытался уложить пациента и примотать его руки ремнями к койке, чтобы он не дёрнулся в самый неподходящий момент, — а она уже тащила ему ведро очищенной воды и губку.  
— Протри его, — Клэр, похожая в своей старой майке скорее на мясника, чем на хирурга, извлекала из аптечки шприцы. — Особенно голову. Очень осторожно, ему больно.  
— Я не медбрат.  
— Да и он как-то сомнительно жив, но давай попробуем.  
Фрэнк со вздохом ушёл мыть руки, слушая, как хлопочет над раненым Клэр. Вряд ли тот мог оценить заботу доброй самаритянки.  
— Т-ш-ш, — ласково говорила доктор Темпл, постукивая по шприцу, и дом наполнялся запахом спирта. — Т-ш-ш, больно больше не будет. Вот так. Молодец.

***

После того, как Клэр почти двадцать часов колдовала над своим «подарком», Фрэнк не появлялся в Мелвилле ровно две недели. Как раз когда они поднимали на рассвете стопки скотча за здоровье прооперированного, Клэр словила радиосигнал на свой «Пип-бой». Парк Кони-Айленд, куда часто наведывались за металлоломом местные светила кустарной инженерии, осадили дикие гули, и Фрэнк решил, что такая работа тоже сгодится для Карателя. Пришлось, правда, отлежаться пару дней в пустой лачуге и выжрать целый пузырёк антирадина, но это того стоило. Кроме того, по дороге он обнёс брошенное укрепление рейнджеров и пристрелил одичавшего брамина, так что к Клэр он возвращался с настоящими подарками. Не как в прошлый раз.  
В Мелвилле, где Фрэнка хорошо знали и были благодарны ему — кто за собственное спасение, кто за возвращение ребёнка, кто за помощь необходимым хабаром, — иногда спрашивали с заговорщицкими улыбками, чего это он зачастил к доктору Темпл. Наверное, намекали, что врач — отличная партия для бедового героя.  
Но Фрэнк так не считал.  
В его жизни однажды уже была попытка построить своё счастье, и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Тот плакат, выцветший, с почти пулевыми ожогами от окурков, больше всего был похож на результат. И Клэр, ставшая ему другом, была единственным человеком на всей Пустоши, кому Фрэнк решился об этом рассказать, и то без лишних подробностей.  
Она винила в горе Фрэнка всех, кроме его самого: лживую армию НКР, не выполнившую обещаний, рейдеров, организованные банды, но только не его самого. Он же так не считал.  
Нельзя было оставлять Марию с детьми и верить, что как только Новая Калифорнийская Республика укрепится на Западном побережье, так сразу прилетит наводить порядки на Восточном.  
Фрэнк поздновато раскусил их. Нет, раньше, чем тот парень, подмявший Нью-Вегас под свою оголтелую компанию, пинком выкинул с дамбы Гувера президента. Но бросил снайперскую винтовку и красный берет Первого Разведбатальона именно в тот день. Как оказалось, слишком поздно.  
Фрэнк Касл вернулся домой — и не нашёл дома.  
И меньше всего он хотел бы повторения этого.  
Мало того, что угрюмый человек, взявший себе прозвище Каратель, слишком очевидно не подходил девушке, воспитанной в Убежище в атмосфере всеобщего милосердия и взаимовыручки, — Фрэнк не мог представить себе счастье на Восточном Побережье, пока оно было не в тех руках. А того, кто сделал бы Нью-Йорк независимым, как тот стрелок Бартон — Нью-Вегас, Фрэнк не знал.  
Сам он не смог бы за это взяться. Один в поле не воин — так, уборщик в бандитских шалманах.  
Клэр копалась на своих крошечных грядках с лекарственными растениями под спокойную довоенную музыку. Классная штука этот «Пип-Бой» — жаль, Фрэнку так и не удавалось найти для себя целый.  
— Ты принёс мне подарок? — она распрямилась, упирая руки в бока.  
— А тот уже помер?  
— Нет, ты удивишься. Пришёл в себя, но он слегка бракованный. Где мой нормальный мужчина, Фрэнк Касл, а?  
— На помойке кучками не валяются. Но аптечку я тебе пополню.  
Он сбросил с плеча вещмешок и сразу же протянул Клэр набитый белый сундучок с красным крестом.  
— У меня руки грязные, — фыркнула она.  
— У меня тоже, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, оставшись стоять у изгороди с аптечкой. — А чем он бракованный?  
— Он слепой, — Клэр перешагнула грядки и потеребила гнутый рукомойник на стене домика. — Ничегошеньки не видит. И ещё ничего не помнит.  
— Совсем?  
— Он очнулся на той неделе. С тех пор я слушаю, что его зовут Мэтт и он из Адской кухни. Весьма познавательно.  
Фрэнк сдвинул брови. Клэр не почувствовала подвоха.  
— Он тебя хоть не обижал?  
— У меня два зрячих глаза и скальпель в кармане. Меня попробуй обидь. Нет, сидит себе спокойно, терпит мои процедуры, просит почаще включать радио. Включаю, что поделать.  
— Говорили о чём-то?  
— Да особо некогда было. Когда ты единственный врач — всегда дела найдутся.  
С этими словами Клэр стряхнула холодные капли с рук, забрала у Фрэнка аптечку и зашла в дом. Он последовал за ней.  
Несостоявшийся покойник сидел в коридоре на шаткой табуретке, ещё желтоватый от сходящих гематом, но уже вполне опрятно выглядящий. Судя по всему, Клэр его побрила и постригла, а ещё выдала одежду — у неё тут был целый сундук того, что осталось от менее удачливых пациентов. Он выглядел безобидно и даже жалко в застиранной толстовке и бесформенных штанах, и Фрэнк уже почти ощутил к нему острое сочувствие — но наткнулся на стеклянный неподвижный взгляд и передёрнул плечами.  
«Сильно же его приложили, что он ослеп».  
Фрэнка вдруг взяла какая-то суеверная жуть — то ли снайпер в нём испугался слепоты, то ли странник с Пустоши — человека, способного выжить после таких травм и умиротворённо плести что-то из использованной промытой капельницы.  
— Мэтт, — Клэр встала у стены, заглядывая в аптечку нетерпеливо, как ребёнок, которому принесли коробочку вкусностей. — Это Фрэнк. Тот человек, который спас тебя.  
Фрэнк приготовился к очередным благодарностям, но спасённый его ожидания обманул.  
— А люди? — беспокойно спросил он. — Там были люди. Что с ними?  
— Я их выпустил. Надеюсь, они все дома. Им надо было в разные поселения, и они отказывались от помощи. К тому же, я вытаскивал тебя.  
Слепой просветлел лицом.  
— Спасибо. Ты, должно быть, хороший человек. Как Клэр.  
— Не знаю, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, подвинув другую табуретку ближе и сев напротив. — Ладно, будем знакомы. Она уже сказала, что я Фрэнк. А ты, стало быть, Мэтт из Адской кухни.  
— Да, — мужчина протянул ему руку, открыто и приятно улыбнувшись, и Фрэнк хмуро её пожал. — Больше я ничего не помню, к сожалению. Ни фамилии. Ни того, чем я занимался. Ни родни. Всё отбили.  
— Вспомнишь, — приободрил его Фрэнк, и ни восторженно сортирующая медикаменты под тихую музыку Клэр, ни уж тем более слепой Мэтт не могли видеть, что взгляд его так и остался тяжёлым.  
У Карателя были причины не доверять никому из Адской кухни. Даже тем, кто после рейдерских пендалей был похож на беспомощного милого ягнёнка.

***

Фрэнк собирался уйти утром. Проверить свои тайники, заглянуть в недавно зачищенные притоны, пока там никто не успел толком обосноваться.  
Но на рассвете Клэр вытащила его на крыльцо, стягивая резиновые перчатки с рук, и сунула под нос планшет со своими записями.  
— Мне стрёмно, — напрямую заявила она.  
— А я нихуя не понимаю, — сознался Фрэнк, перелистывая бумаги и стараясь разобрать врачебный почерк и понять, что обозначают все эти циферки.  
Клэр вздохнула. Уставилась на серо-розовый горизонт, сидя рядом на ступеньках.  
— Я каждый день делаю забор крови, — очень ровно, со старательным спокойствием, произнесла она. — Каждый чёртов день, Фрэнк. Показатель заражения в его крови — постоянный. Снизился совсем чуть-чуть по сравнению с тем днём, когда ты приволок его из подвала с радиоактивной водичкой. И я тебе хочу сказать, что с таким не живут. Я пару раз зашивала гулифицированных — так вот, у нашего Адского Мэтта радиации в организме не намного меньше.  
— Может, тебе другое оборудование спереть?  
— Я брала кровь у себя ради проверки. Всё верно.  
Фрэнк нахмурился, протягивая Клэр планшет.  
— Ну и что же он за неведомая зверушка?  
— Понятия не имею. Это первый случай в моей практике. Серьёзно, он должен был откинуться с облучения. И мне кажется, он помнит, что оно ему… не вредит.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Он до того, как смог вспомнить своё имя, жрал антирадин как миленький, а теперь мотает головой, улыбается и говорит, что, мол, в порядке, оставь для других.  
— Хммм.  
— Я как знала, что ты поможешь мне всё прояснить. Спасибо, Фрэнк.  
— Я на другое обратил внимание.  
— На что?  
— Он вчера сидел с этими штуками от капельниц. Я смотрел, как работают его пальцы. Очень ловко. И он не наклоняет голову, а любой человек делал бы это инстинктивно.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать…  
— Что ослеп он не у рейдеров.  
— Успокоил. Солнце ж ты моё. Теперь мне, конечно, понятнее, как радиоактивный слепой мужик вообще выживал в Пустоши, навешивал рейдерам и не откинулся после избиения.  
— Давай я останусь, — предложил Фрэнк, не раздумывая. — Мало ли чем он может быть.  
— Мне кажется, он не опасен.  
— Это только так кажется. В Адской кухне полно милой и улыбчивой дряни.  
Клэр задрала подбородок, глядя на поднявшегося Фрэнка снизу вверх.  
— Ты бывал в Адской кухне? Ты раньше не рассказывал.  
— Приходилось, — туманно отозвался Фрэнк, возвращаясь в дом.

***

Теперь они наблюдали за слепым в четыре глаза.  
Фрэнку было страшно отлучаться из Мелвилла надолго — Клэр Темпл сделала ему слишком много хорошего и один раз чуть ли не достала с того света, а этот мутный найдёныш не внушал ему вовсе никакого доверия. Впрочем, как и большинство существ в Пустоши.  
Адский Мэтт, как окрестила его за глаза Клэр, был… странным. И с каждым днём за ним замечали всё больше странных вещей.  
Он двигался по дому свободно, словно быстро запомнив, что где находится — не лапал стены, не спотыкался, не врезался в дверные косяки. Он иногда морщился и обвинял в этом неприятные звуки, которых не слышали ни Фрэнк, ни Клэр. Она, правда, полагала, что у него могут быть слуховые галлюцинации. Ещё Мэтт легко распознал, что растёт у Клэр на грядке, и без труда разыскал и принёс аптечку, когда она, забывшись, попросила его об этом, обрабатывая местному фермеру укус кротокрыса.  
Когда Фрэнк увидел, как Мэтт уверенно и резво нарезает на кухне картошку ровной соломкой, он даже машинально перекрестился, окончательно потеряв понимание того, что происходит.  
Касла не смущали ни супермутанты-невидимки, ни светящиеся гули, ни идиоты, которые все как один целой бандой косили под Элвиса Пресли. Было дело, он завалил при помощи бруска С-4 настоящего взрослого Когтя Смерти.  
Но слепой, так непринуждённо орудующий ножом, на его жизненном пути встретился впервые.  
Через неделю наблюдений за неожиданной находкой, во время утреннего осмотра, при котором Фрэнк присутствовал из научного любопытства, Мэтт вдруг выдал нечто новое.  
— Мне очень нужно вернуться в Адскую кухню, — сказал он, придерживая ватку у места укола. — Мне кажется, я делал там что-то важное.  
Неприязнь Фрэнка только всколыхнулась сильнее; Клэр повела глазами.  
— Мы чёрти где, — напомнила она. — На чём ты доберёшься?  
— Так за окном уже два дня скрипит телега и мычат брамины.  
Фрэнк недоверчиво отодвинул пожелтевшую штору. В Мелвилле действительно остановился караван торговца, вот только незадача — лагерь он разбил на другом конце поселения.  
«Действительно, — подумал бывалый Фрэнк. — Стрёмно». Но ничем этого не показал, только коротко переглянулся с озадаченной Клэр.  
— Вряд ли он повезёт тебя в Адскую кухню, — Фрэнк усмехнулся, отпуская занавеску.  
— Спросить всегда можно, — простодушно сказал Мэтт. — У меня, конечно, в карманах нет крышек…  
— ...да и карманы, — вставила Клэр, — не твои.  
— Если я доберусь до Адской кухни, может быть, я что-то вспомню. И смогу отплатить и ему, и вам.  
Фрэнк молча взял карандаш, лежащий на столе, и принялся писать на полях наблюдений Клэр.  
«Это хороший способ от него избавиться».  
Доктор Темпл явно колебалась — её воспитание такого не позволяло.  
— Ну, — наконец выдохнула она, — давай с ним поговорим. Вдруг он согласится тебя увезти. В дорогу я тебя как-нибудь снаряжу, у меня тут много всякого хлама, не убудет.  
— Опять одежда с мертвецов? — уныло спросил Мэтт.  
— Согласись, тебе она гораздо нужнее, чем им.  
С этими словами Клэр ушла копаться в своём бездонном сундуке.

***

— Так ты похож на рейнджера, — произнесла Клэр, как приговор, подворачивая дырявый рукав плаща, а следом — второй, для симметрии.  
Фрэнк только покачивал разболевшейся головой, стоя в дверном проёме.  
Клэр разодела Адского Мэтта даже со вкусом, добросовестно снарядив неведомую зверюшку в дорогу приличными шмотками. Плащ из тонкой красновато-бурой шкуры с дырявым левым рукавом и почти новые сапоги достались ему в наследство от убитого рейдерами год назад Регулятора из Вашингтона. Чёрная рубашка и светлые брюки вряд ли принадлежали ему — Фрэнк принёс его сам, почему-то понадеявшись, что грудина у бедняги не проломлена. Зря — там всё было всмятку, милосерднее было пристрелить на месте.  
— По-моему, я похож на клоуна, — вздохнул Мэтт, поправляя повязанный ему на шею красный платок. — Плащи — это для пафосных парней. Я не пафосный.  
— То есть я могу считаться пафосным? — уточнил Фрэнк.  
— Ты вообще самый пафосный из всех, кого я знаю, — заверила Клэр. — Пафоснее тебя никого нет. Ты даже голый пафосен. Впрочем, тебе положено.  
— Почему? — заинтересовался некстати слепой.  
— Это так. Дружеские шутки.  
— Нет, я подозревал, что спасший меня человек непрост, но…  
— Я прост, — обрезал Фрэнк, обгоняя их и поправляя воротник плаща.  
От слов про пафос ему действительно сделалось неловко, а уж обсуждать это с подозрительным человеком было вовсе ни к чему.  
Прилавок караванщика был в метрах пятидесяти от них, когда Мэтт схватил его за плащ и потянул назад.  
— Подожди, — тревожно сказал он. — Я с ним никуда не поеду.  
Фрэнк обернулся, подняв брови — и впервые прочитал на лице слепого отвращение и презрение. Настолько явные, насколько это возможно.  
— Почему это? — удивился Фрэнк. — То тебе надо в Адскую кухню. То не надо…  
— Мне всё ещё туда надо, но этот парень не из хороших.  
— И как ты это определил?  
— У него в фургоне ящик винта. Может, даже не один.  
— Даже собака не почует наркоту на таком расстоянии.  
— Собака не почует, а я чую. Хочешь — проверь. Там винт. Клэр, у тебя есть крышки?  
Клэр растерянно пошарила в карманах штанов. Ссыпала Мэтту на ладонь с десяток.  
— Пошли со мной. Я его отвлеку. Фрэнк, глянь сам.  
— Сдаётся мне, ты гонишь, — буркнул Фрэнк, но разыгравшееся любопытство стоило удовлетворить.  
Клэр подхватила Мэтта под локоть и повела к прилавку, а Фрэнк свернул за один из домов, обходя стоянку дворами. Для него не составляло никакого труда забраться куда-то незамеченным — чего только раньше не приходилось делать в армии и как только не случалось забираться в тыл к рейдерам… Про то, как он выкуривал из Убежища сторонников Анклава, Фрэнк вообще предпочитал не вспоминать.  
— Сколько стоят эти очки? — донёсся до него деловитый вопрос Адского Мэтта.  
Медлить не стоило. Пока Клэр торговалась, Фрэнк откинул брезент и влез в крытый фургон. По совести, это и не фургон был — так, старая телега, запряжённая парой браминов.  
Контейнеров там было пруд пруди. Фрэнк тихонько потряс один. Второй. Услышал мягкий резиновый стук одноразовых флаконов, в которые обычно фасуют винт, и стал ковыряться в замке невидимкой. У опытного ходока по Пустошам всегда должны быть с собой невидимки — пожалуй, это самая необходимая вещь после патронов.  
— Да у них дужка гнутая, — возмущалась Клэр.  
Замок со щелчком поддался. Он показался Фрэнку слишком громким. Даже громче, чем его следующая реплика.  
— Вот же блядь, — с чувством выдохнул он.  
Действительно, контейнер оказался наполнен порциями винта.  
Фрэнк сунул одну в карман. Защёлкнул замок. Осторожно выбрался из фургона.  
Караванщик смотрел на Клэр с тихой атомной ненавистью.  
— Семь крышек, — повторял он в ответ на её претензии. — Не меньше.  
— Семь так семь, — вмешался Фрэнк, бряцая крышками в кармане. Отсчитав семь штук, он кинул их на прилавок. Взглянул на Мэтта в потёртых солнечных очках.  
Пафоса у слепого прибавилось, да и выглядеть он стал поприятнее, когда спрятал свои неживые глаза.  
— Привет, подруга, — Фрэнк белозубо улыбнулся. — Давно не виделись. Новый кавалер?  
— О нет, милый, — так же обворожительно улыбнулась в ответ Клэр. — Это один придурок притащил мне раненого мужика. Вечно несёт в дом всякую гадость.  
— Ну спасибо, — Мэтт рассмеялся.  
— Перестаньте тут толпиться, — буркнул караванщик. — Спасибо за сделку, всё такое. Проваливайте.  
— Пажалста, — Фрэнк потянул обоих за собой, издевательски раскланявшись, и до самого дома ничего не говорил.  
А что тут можно было сказать? «Эй, парень, у тебя классный нюх»?  
Клэр не выдержала первой. Закрыв за ними дверь, она сразу же развернулась, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ну что?  
Вместо ответа Фрэнк протянул ей флакон с винтом.  
— Целый контейнер, — убито признал он.  
Оба постарались не смотреть на Мэтта, для которого правота была явно слишком в порядке вещей. Он присел на сундук, достал из кармана крышки, вернул их Клэр. Та рефлекторно подставила ладонь и принялась их перебирать.  
— Я с ним не поеду, — повторил Мэтт. — Надо ждать другой караван.  
— Да хрен знает, когда он придёт, — покачала головой Клэр.  
— Есть другие идеи?  
Она вдруг как-то опасно прищурилась.  
В прошлый раз, когда у Клэр было такое выражение лица, Фрэнку пришлось взять её с собой в бункер и стырить там медлабораторию в четыре руки.  
— Нам нужна телега, но не нужен караванщик? — спросила она.  
— Нет, Клэр, — предупредительно сказал Фрэнк.  
— Но нам ведь очень-очень нужна телега?  
— Клэр, нет.  
— Клэр, да. Давайте мы её просто спиздим?  
— Клэр, я не вор!  
— Представь, что ты её конфискуешь!  
— Давай я его просто выведу за город и пристрелю?  
— Не надо ни в кого стрелять, — не выдержал Мэтт. — Хорошо. Мне нравится план Клэр. Давайте мы просто… украдём телегу.  
— «Мы».  
Теперь уже Фрэнк сложил руки на груди.  
— Мы, — спокойно подтвердила Клэр. — Как, по-твоему, слепой парень найдёт дорогу в Адскую кухню?  
— А ты её знаешь?  
Клэр молча переключила «Пип-бой» в режим навигатора. Зелёные огоньки замигали, выстраивая дорогу из Мелвилла в Нью-Йорк.  
— А у тебя нет такой полезной штуки, — она по-детски показала Фрэнку язык и скрылась в комнате, громко хлопнув дверью.  
«А у тебя нет инстинкта самосохранения», — хотел ответить Фрэнк, но знал, что это не поможет.

***

— Тебе точно не страшно?  
— Нет, мне точно не страшно, — Клэр размахивала пухлым саквояжем, еле успевая за мужчинами. — Почему мне должно быть страшно?  
— Потому что мы делаем какую-то херню? Потому что мы собираемся поехать в одно из самых мерзких мест на Пустоши? Потому что ты, чёрт возьми, доктор, а не боец?  
— Во-первых, учитывая обстоятельства моего знакомства с вами обоими, третий боец вам нафиг не сдался, а вот врач нужен всегда. Во-вторых, я собираюсь делать херню с чуваком, от которого только что не фонит радиацией, но он жив и слышит, как в соседнем доме топают мухи, и с типом, который обвешан патронами, как рождественская ёлка игрушками. Вопрос: почему должно быть страшно мне, если писать в штаны должны все встречные?  
— Ты видела рождественские ёлки?  
— Мы в Убежище наряжали искусственную.  
— А я так, пару раз на картинках в довоенных книжках.  
Да уж. Где ей быть нормальной, если проект «Самаритянин» растил каких-то граждан утопического мирка? Рождественские ёлки, помощь любому ближнему своему и вот это дурацкое доверие. Фрэнк прекрасно видел, что Клэр не боится Мэтта — больше того, она ему доверяет. Может, поэтому он всё-таки впихнул ей пистолет.  
К стоянке караванщика они подбирались втроём, дневным путём Фрэнка. Он сам шёл тихо, Клэр тоже старалась не издавать лишних звуков, но Адский Мэтт был поразительно бесшумен. Будто всю свою забытую жизнь он только и делал, что тырил в ночи телеги.  
Тырить телеги. Тырить телеги наркоторговцев. Тырить телеги наркоторговцев, запряжённые браминами.  
Фрэнку вдруг очень захотелось побиться и без того больной головой об угол дома и страдальчески застонать.  
Из всего, чем он когда-либо занимался, эта вылазка точно была самой тупой.  
— Действуем по плану, — шёпотом объявила Клэр, отдав саквояж Мэтту и скользнув в непроглядной темноте в фургон со шприцем наперевес.  
Фрэнк сразу же стал ждать, когда всё пойдёт не по плану, и очень поразился, что через две минуты Клэр бесшумно выпрыгнула из фургона, подсветив себе зелёным «Пип-боем» и запустив таймер.  
— Пятнадцать минут — и вы можете его хоть в баранку закрутить, он не почувствует. Это самое хорошее снотворное, что у меня было.  
— Лучше бы оставила мне. Я уже слышал, как Фрэнк храпит, — улыбнулся Мэтт.  
— Неженка.  
Дальше всё было так просто и гладко, что в этот момент стоило засомневаться в успехе всего начинания. Не может такая дурацкая вещь пройти без сучка и задоринки. По истечению указанного срока Фрэнк выволок спальник с бесчувственным дилером под звёздное небо, сел на козлы и с лёгким осуждением пронаблюдал, как Клэр втыкает спящему за ухо жёлтенький цветочек.  
— Залезайте, — проворчал он. — Оба. Пока я не передумал.  
Это сработало лучше, чем ожидалось.  
Клэр юркнула знакомым путём под брезент. Мэтт забрался на козлы рядом с ним, опять же — совершенно не как слепой. Может, он всё-таки соизволит объяснить, что он за неизвестная науке хрень, пока они будут ехать до Адской кухни?  
Фрэнк даже себе не признавался, что ему уже не столько страшно в обществе Мэтта, сколько интересно.  
Он, всё ещё качая головой, хлестнул брамина — и телега, скрипя, поползла вперёд.  
— Охренительно быстрый угон, — застонал Фрэнк. — Я клянусь — это самая дурацкая история, которую я никогда не расскажу ни в баре, ни у костра.  
Оба попутчика явно не были с ним согласны. Адский Мэтт, сидя с ним, улыбался. Клэр внутри фургона пела, поймав «Музыку Кони-Айленда».

I don't want to set the world on fire,  
I just want to start a flame in your heart…

— Сделай погромче, — попросил Мэтт, когда телега выехала на разбитое шоссе, поросшее жёсткой зелёной травой. — Мне очень нравится эта песня.

2

Первую стоянку они сделали днём, дав браминам отдохнуть. Вторую — ночью. Телега и впрямь была не самым быстрым способом передвижения, но всё лучше, чем тащиться пешком по серой Пустоши под палящим солнцем.  
И второе утро приключения началось для Клэр Темпл совсем не по-доброму.  
Она спала в фургоне, заграбастав себе единственный матрас на правах дамы и свернув подушку из халата, не обращая внимания ни на то, что Мэтт пытался болтать во сне, а Фрэнк действительно храпел. Но вот то, что какая-то дребедень пощекотала её руку, заставило Клэр распахнуть глаза.  
И вспомнить, что Фрэнк дал ей пистолет.  
Клэр вскрикнула, выхватив его из-под скрученного медицинского халата. Пальнула. Раз. Другой.  
Патронов оказалось всего шесть — гораздо меньше, чем матерных слов у проснувшегося Фрэнка. Мэтт тоже вскочил, вообще не понимая, что происходит.  
Сердце никак не прекращало колотиться, а руку выше локтя хотелось немедленно помыть.  
— Блядь, Клэр, — простонал Фрэнк.  
— Всем доброе утро, — автоматически выдал Мэтт.  
Клэр молчала, глядя на поверженного врага.  
— Блядь, — повторил Фрэнк, откладывая дробовик. — Это, блядь, радтаракан, Клэр. Всего лишь радтаракан, и ты всадила в него шесть патронов.  
Мэтт почему-то засмеялся.  
— Пять, — поправил он. — Один прошил брезент.  
— Однохуйственно. Клэр, зачем я дал тебе пистолет?  
— Для с-с-самообороны, — мужественно выдавила она.  
— При чём тут радтаракан?  
— Я их боюсь.  
— А я их ем, — сонный злой Фрэнк выхватил у неё пистолет и спрятал где-то в бесчисленных карманах расстеленного на досках телеги плаща. — Спасибо, что ты не пристрелила никого из нас.  
— Ты ешь радтараканов?!  
— А что, по-твоему, у нас было вчера на обед?  
Адский Мэтт всё ещё смеялся. Клэр решительно не видела ничего смешного в сложившейся ситуации, ровно как и повода для злости. В Мелвилле радтараканов повывели, а вот в Убежище они были страшным страхом. Она даже ходила по коридорам ночью с детским пневматическим ружьём в обнимку, чтобы не подпустить эту здоровую усатую тварь близко. Однажды Смотритель неудачно пошутил, сказав, что когда радтараканы стали такими огромными, то сразу же съели всех кошек в Убежище, и эта мерзость навсегда отложилась у Клэр в голове.  
Нет, она не боялась крови, смерти, рейдеров — особенно когда рядом был Фрэнк.  
Но радтараканы вызывали у неё настоящий ужас.  
— Уберите это, — Клэр отползла к брезенту вместе с матрасом. — Пожалуйста.  
— Пусть лежит, надо же чем-то завтракать.  
— Фрэнк, отныне я вообще не ем мясо.  
— Ну ещё скажи, что вчера я приготовил невкусный обед.  
Мэтт, наконец заткнувшись, встал. Собрал тушку диверсанта на кусок картона и вынес из фургона.  
— Вот, — Клэр сделала страшные глаза, надеясь, что Фрэнку станет стыдно. — Настоящий джентльмен.  
Фрэнк состроил ей в ответ фирменную хмурую рожу.  
— Ты больше не увидишь ни одного радтаракана, — пообещал Мэтт, забираясь назад. — Я буду тебя от них защищать. Договорились?  
— Пожалуй. Фрэнк всё равно отобрал у меня пистолет.  
Это было неожиданно. Но чрезвычайно приятно. Так, что у Клэр даже получилось улыбнуться. Может, Фрэнку этот парень и внушал опасения, но ей — уже нет. Адский Мэтт слишком ясно дал понять: он из хороших. Даже если он не помнит, кто он такой — не может быть, чтобы он был каким-нибудь подонком.  
Фрэнк недовольно копался в вещмешке, пока Клэр потихоньку изучала улыбающегося Мэтта, громко гремел какими-то железками. Наконец он протянул ей кастет.  
— Это вместо пистолета.  
— Я должна этим бить радтараканов в морду??  
— Ты должна бить в морду рейдеров, бандитов и работорговцев. Для всего остального у тебя есть Мэтт. А я не хочу попасть под шальную пулю доктора, не нашедшего взаимопонимания с тараканами, — разъяснил Фрэнк, натягивая ботинки и перелезая на козлы прямо из фургона. — Надо кое-куда завернуть. Не собираюсь ехать в Нью-Йорк без парадного костюма.  
— Ты и так неплохо одет, — пожал плечами Мэтт.  
— Ну тебе-то тут виднее всех, кто в телеге самый модный.  
Прежде, чем телега тронулась, палец Фрэнка просунулся в фургон сквозь свежую дырку в брезенте и зачем-то пошевелился.  
— Блядь, — обречённо вздохнул он, подгоняя браминов.  
Клэр, посмотрев на Мэтта, не сдержалась и немного нервно захихикала.

***

У Фрэнка Касла не было дома — у него были схроны, тайники и лёжки. В один из них, обустроенный в обрушенном подземном переходе, он и полез, исчезнув почти на час и никого с собой не взяв.  
Мэтт рвал траву вокруг и скармливал задумчивым браминам — обеим головам каждого поровну, чтобы никому не было обидно. Клэр, не менее задумчивая, чем брамины, болтала ногами, сидя на козлах. Из включенного «Пип-боя», чуть потрескивая, играла музыка, изредка прерываясь не слишком трезвым голосом девушки-ведущей.  
Когда Клэр жила в Убежище и они подкручивали старые музыкальные автоматы так, чтобы ловить голоса Пустоши, работа диджея казалась ей клёвой. Теперь же, оглядываясь, она представляла, каково это — постоянно пытаться быть весёлым, едва ли не круглосуточно сидя в рубке хрен знает где. Возможно, на одной из высоток. Возможно, на вершине какого-нибудь застывшего аттракциона в Кони-Айленде. Одно и то же изо дня в день, одни и те же песни, повторение новостей едва ли не по неделе — не только потому, что их не все слышат, а ещё и по причине того, что в Пустоши почти ничего не происходит.  
Девушка, которая вела передачи на волнах «Музыки Кони-Айленда», медленно спивалась.  
— Сегодня 26 мая 2283 года, за окном прекрасная солнечная погода и никаких, вашу мать, гулей. С вами я, Красотка Джесс, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Сейчас у нас в программе стоит выпуск новостей, — раздался шум, похожий на журчание наливаемой в стакан жидкости, — но новостей у меня нет. Поверьте, в Пустоши отсутствие новостей — просто охерительная новость. Пользуясь случаем, я хотела бы передать очередной привет чуваку в пафосном плаще и с большой пушкой, который пару недель назад раскидал всех гулей под окнами радиорубки и принёс Красотке Джесс бутылку виски. Каратель, эта наисвежайшая песня — для тебя!

To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day  
Hardly spoke to folks around him didn't have too much to say  
No one dared to ask his business no one dared to make a slip  
for the stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip  
Big iron on his hip…

— Фрэнк ненавидит эту песню, — зачем-то сказала Клэр.  
Он, конечно, просил не выдавать Адскому Мэтту своего настоящего рода занятий. Фрэнк вполне мог быть не легендой с Пустошей, а любым самопровозглашённым рейнджером. Вашингтонские Регуляторы в штат Нью-Йорк больше не совались.  
— Ну тогда хорошо, что он там застрял, — улыбнулся Мэтт. — Даже моя отшибленная память хоть сейчас воспроизведёт все пятьдесят песен с радиостанции, которую я слушал раньше. На этой частоте они примерно те же.  
— Они тебя задолбали?  
— Нет. Я люблю музыку. Но конкретно эта песня — не лучшая.  
Мэтт забрался на козлы рядом с Клэр. Ощупал «Пип-бой».  
Клэр не шикнула на него, хотя трогать главную память об Убежище обычно никому не позволяла. За редким-редким исключением. Она всё больше убеждалась, что Мэтт ослеп не в плену — уж больно привычными были его движения.  
А ещё он чётко мог разделить знакомое и незнакомое, и поэтому Клэр не препятствовала ему.  
— Мне кажется, я никогда не встречал такую штуку.  
Клэр мысленно вычеркнула из своего блокнота вариант «Жертва ещё одного ёбнутого эксперимента из другого Убежища». «Волт-Тек» снабжал «Пип-боями» всех поселенцев и имел запас на следующие поколения, а Мэтт, пожалуй, был на пару лет постарше неё. Значит, он вырос на поверхности, и никаких опытов с радиацией на нём не ставили.  
Пока Клэр делала выводы, Мэтт зачем-то взял и её правое запястье. Порылся в кармане плаща и достал оттуда что-то, зажатое в кулаке.  
— Послушай, — он виновато улыбнулся. — У меня нет ни одной крышки. У меня вообще ничего нет, и к нам до сих пор не пришёл ни один радтаракан, поэтому я никак не могу тебя отблагодарить за всё, что ты для меня сделала. Клэр, это… Я даже не знаю, как это всё описать. Ты спасла мне жизнь. Поставила меня на ноги. Одела и обула, и теперь тащишься в Адскую кухню.  
— Технически тебя спас Фрэнк, а я просто в ответе за тех, кого воскресила, — пошутила Клэр, всё ещё с непониманием глядя на слепого.  
— Всё равно. Считай, что это на удачу.  
И Мэтт осторожно и совершенно безошибочно надел ей на руку ажурный сверкающий браслет.  
— Так вот что ты плёл из капельниц, — ошарашенно выпалила Клэр, разглядывая тонкую аккуратную работу. — Э… Спасибо. Где ты научился?  
— Не помню. Просто захотелось сделать тебе что-нибудь приятное.  
Улыбка у Мэтта всё-таки была совсем не злодейской. Фиг знает, конечно, кто он такой, но с такой улыбкой нельзя делать зло. Так улыбались на памяти Клэр только люди, с которыми она росла в Убежище; из них на Пустоши выжила лишь она сама. И за несколько лет разучилась улыбаться вот так честно и открыто.  
Стало так неловко, что Клэр заёрзала, сделав песню потише.  
— А Фрэнку ты тоже сплетёшь браслетик?  
— Фрэнку я не нравлюсь, — вдруг вздохнул Мэтт.  
— Ты подслушивал или унюхал это?…  
— Иногда он поворачивается на меня — и у него сердце бьётся. Так часто, недоверчиво. Мне кажется, он и поездку эту затеял, чтобы меня сбагрить.  
Клэр сглотнула. Стало совсем стрёмно.  
— Ты и моё сердце слышишь?  
— Да, — Мэтт кивнул. — И оно у тебя бьётся беспокойно в основном тогда, когда ты ждёшь приключение или видишь радтаракана.  
— Эм… Как-то… Обидно, — выдавила Клэр.  
— Почему?  
— Я в книжках читала, что сердце должно биться чаще от мужчин, а не от радтараканов.  
Мэтт снова рассмеялся — но тут эту странную беседу пришлось прервать.  
Фрэнк, кряхтя, тащил по разрушенным ступенькам нечто, похожее на металлический гроб. Клэр даже привстала, чтобы лучше это рассмотреть.  
— Это твой арсенал?  
— Это мой гардероб.  
— Гроб-гардероб?  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул Фрэнк. — Мэтт, помоги мне затащить это наверх.  
— Мне жалко браминов.  
— Мне жалко меня. Но эта штука может пригодиться.  
Браслет из капельницы, блестевший на ярком солнце Пустоши, Фрэнк заметил и задержался на нём взглядом. Но ничего не сказал.

***

— Как хотите.  
— Что? — Фрэнк обернулся на сердитый голос Клэр, показательно сжевавшей на завтрак сухарики. Она до сих пор сохраняла недовольный вид, а Мэтт сочувственно поворачивался в её сторону, как только желудок у неё начинал предательски урчать.  
Клэр хотела вылезти к ним на козлы — казалось нечестным, что дорога сегодня жутко пылит, так, что Мэтт намотал красный платок на лицо, Фрэнк то и дело фыркает, а она сидит в фургоне, прикрытая брезентом с трёх сторон. Но места там не было.  
— Мы должны заехать в Рослин Хайтс. Навигатор говорит, что это место — обитаемое. У нас немного крышек, и я не хочу всю дорогу жрать радтараканов. А если там поселение, у нас есть шанс покушать по-человечески.  
— Мы можем завернуть на развалины Джерико. Там полно кротокрысов.  
— Я больше тебе не доверяю. Скормишь мне тараканье филе под видом шашлычка из кротокрысов. Фу. А ведь ты был мне как брат.  
Фрэнк даже засмеялся, подстёгивая браминов поводьями. У него это получалось очень хорошо. Будто он всю жизнь не бегал с винтовкой по пустыне Мохаве на другом конце выжженной земли и не мочил преступников, а водил медлительные караваны.  
— Так и быть. Но крышек у нас и вправду негусто, а нас трое. Что делать — ума не приложу, в Нью-Йорке всё погански дорого.  
— Можно подработать, — пожал плечами Мэтт.  
— Как ты собрался подрабатывать?  
— Ну, не такая уж тупая мысль, — пожала плечами Клэр, подвязывая брезент попрочнее — тот норовил упасть завесой и отгородить её от мужчин. — Он может показывать фокусы из разряда «найду что угодно по звуку и запаху». Я могу подлечить кого-нибудь в Рослин Хайтс, если потребуется.  
— Понятно, — вздохнул Фрэнк. — Я всё ещё настаиваю на развалинах Джерико. Там можно найти крышек или хлама на продажу.  
— Деньги — не главное.  
— Мне бы, доктор Темпл, твой оптимизм.  
Пыльное солнце лезло в глаза. Клэр, устроившись на матрасе максимально близко к мужчинам, зажмурилась и фыркнула. Мэтт, словно почувствовав её неудобство, обернулся, сняв те самые очки за семь крышек, и нацепил их на Клэр.  
Она так растерялась, что проглотила слова благодарности.  
— А ты, выходит, неплохо знаешь Нью-Йорк, — поправив очки на переносице, она задумчиво уставилась на Фрэнка.  
Чёрт не разберёт, кто из этих двоих на козлах для неё сейчас был в большей степени загадкой — Адский Мэтт, постепенно, но добродушно сливающий все свои тайны, или Фрэнк Касл, которого Клэр знала три года, почти весь срок, проведённый вне Убежища. Вроде бы он и раскрывал ей куда больше, чем другим — но до недавнего времени она не слышала от него ни слова о Нью-Йорке. А тут вдруг начали всплывать какие-то дела давно минувших дней.  
— То, что осталось от Нью-Йорка. Он не тот, каким ты знаешь его по довоенным книжкам из вашего бункера. В развалинах там полный, просто полный пиздец. Но зато после хреновой бомбы уцелели Адская кухня, Манхэттен и кусок Бруклина. Был такой довоенный учёный, Говард Старк. Отгрохал себе башню и выставил защитное поле над Нью-Йорком, насколько хватило мощности генераторов.  
— Там даже остались настоящие деревья, — вдруг подал голос Мэтт. — Они были ещё до того, как Хоуп ван Дайн, мир её праху и праху её отца, запустила проект «Чистота».  
— Проект «Чистота»? — Клэр завалилась на матрасе на живот.  
— Ну да. Это было шесть лет назад. В Вашингтоне.  
— Я ещё была в Убежище и не в курсе дел.  
— Это была мечта её отца, Хэнка Пима — дать Восточному побережью чистую воду без радиации. Вот только они оба погибли. Но зато скольким людям принесли благо…  
— И ты это помнишь? — удивилась Клэр.  
— Помню.  
— А фамилию свою, значит, не помнишь.  
— Не помню, — Мэтт обернулся, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови.  
Клэр со стоном накрыла голову собственным застиранно-белым халатом.  
— Знаешь, я немножко видела твой мозг, — сообщила она Мэтту из-под халата. — Вроде он внешне ничем от других мозгов не отличался. Но он у тебя устроен так же странно, как и весь ты.  
— Спасибо, — совершенно серьёзно отозвался Мэтт.  
— Это был не комплимент.  
— На фоне множества людей — комплимент. Не вижу ничего плохого в странно устроенном мозге.  
Клэр очень, очень тяжело вздохнула. Фрэнк почему-то не поддержал её недоумение.  
— Растолкайте, когда мы приедем в Рослин Хайтс, — попросила она, возвращая Мэтту очки и сворачиваясь на матрасе.  
Когда нет пациентов — можно выспаться.  
Высыпаться — классно.

***

— Очень обитаемое место, — в голосе Фрэнка, спрыгнувшего на растрескавшийся асфальт, сквозил неприкрытый сарказм.  
— Ну, — Клэр сонно потёрла глаза, — вон у того дома вьётся дымок. Значит, хоть один дом, да обитаемый.  
Фрэнк молча забрал плащ из фургона и зарядил пистолет. Потянулся за дробовиком.  
— Идти в гости с оружием невежливо, — заметил Мэтт, услышав грохот.  
— Идти в гости без оружия — опасно, — возразил Фрэнк.  
— Пистолета тебе не хватит?  
— Вдруг там будет что-то покрупнее радтараканов.  
Клэр не удержалась и отвесила ему символический подзатыльник, слезая с телеги. Фрэнк ещё что-то побубнил себе под нос, но дробовик оставил в покое.  
Музыка в «Пип-бое» оборвалась очередной репликой ведущей. Пожалуй, это был единственный человек во всех Пустошах, способный переплюнуть по концентрации сарказма в голосе Фрэнка.  
Себя в качестве их конкурента Клэр даже не рассматривала.  
— На волнах радиостанции «Музыка Кони-Айленда» с вами снова я, Красотка Джесс. Какая неожиданность, правда? И в эфире наша постоянная рубрика «Письмо в редакцию». Нам снова пишет наш самый преданный слушатель — радиотехник Триш из далёкого Кони-Айленда. Дорогие мои, ну не эфир, а прямо неожиданность на неожиданности! Радиотехник Триш спрашивает, когда в мою авторскую программу «Цирк и Кони» в качестве гостя придёт уважаемый Каратель…  
— Клэр, выключи это сраное укулеле, я больше не могу.  
— Погоди, Фрэнк.  
— ...так вот, дорогая моя Триш. Я в душе не знаю, когда в этой студии появится прекрасный мужчина с бутылкой, поэтому снова передаю ему привет. Дорогой Каратель, если ты слышишь нас, то приходи, пожалуйста. Пустошь верит в тебя. И специально для Карателя в эфире сейчас прозвучит эта песня.  
Фрэнк сам дотянулся до запястья Клэр и нажал кнопку на первых аккордах.  
— Опять «Big Iron», — почти прорычал он, открывая калитку у дома, из-за которого виднелся дымок.  
Мэтт почему-то молчал. Клэр думала, что он слушал радиоэфир — но даже сейчас он не обронил ни слова.  
— Хозяева! — крикнула Клэр.  
В ответ ей раздался сначала собачий лай из пристройки. Фрэнк расслабленно улыбнулся.  
— Люблю собак, — сказал он.  
То ли ему было приятно повторять это вслух, то ли он сказал это для Мэтта.  
— Не уверен, что эти тебе понравятся, — очень тихо сказал тот. — Пойдёмте отсюда, пока не…  
— Ух ты! Гости! Как меня редко кто-то навещает!  
Из-за угла дома появился благообразный мужчина — в хорошей довоенной строгой одежде, приятный, улыбчивый блондин с проседью. Непонятно, зачем ему в этой глухомани нужен был галстук, но Клэр почти прониклась этой аккуратностью с картинки. Больше её трогал только запах жареного мяса.  
Реплика Мэтта, правда, её настораживала.  
— Добрый день, — Фрэнк тщательно улыбнулся, протягивая мужчине руку. — Мы проездом. Я Фрэнк, а это мои друзья. Мэтт и Клэр.  
— Очень приятно. Я Гарольд. Зовите меня просто Гарольд.  
— Извините, но перейдём сразу к делу. Мы очень проголодались, а здесь так вкусно пахнет. У нас, правда, немного крышек, но…  
— Что вы! — Гарольд всплеснул руками. — Какие крышки! Для одинокого мужчины только в радость компания! Проходите, у меня как раз барбекю на заднем дворе. Расскажите мне что-нибудь интересное. Я вас угощу. Знаете, скучно жить с одними собачками.  
— Покажете собачек? — не выдержал Фрэнк, следуя за хозяином.  
— Может быть. Они довольно злые, скажу вам сразу. Сторожевые. Не любят чужих, очень сильно не любят. После обеда, хорошо?  
На заднем дворе у него и вправду шкворчал красивый начищенный барбекю. На решётке румянились такие котлетки, что рот моментально наполнился слюной.  
Мэтт почему-то схватил её за руку и сжал. Клэр от неожиданности вздрогнула.  
— Извините, — он подал голос. — Это же мясо браминов?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Какая жалость.  
— Почему?  
Гостеприимный хозяин удивлённо вскинул брови.  
— Дело в том, — очень серьёзно начал Мэтт, — что мы все — прихожане Церкви Священного Брамина. Мы поклялись не есть мяса живых существ, а особенно — браминов. Они — наши братья по нелёгкому труду в Пустоши, наши друзья и помощники, и это было бы неуважением по отношению к ним.  
На лице у Фрэнка, кажется, начали проявляться буквы. Прямо на лбу. Клэр была уверена, что она почти читает надпись «Что ты порешь?»  
— Оу, — Гарольд виновато дёрнул плечами. — Что ж. Я могу принести вам мутафрукты и овощи. И ещё у меня есть домашнее мороженое. Хотите?  
— Никогда не ела мороженое, — торопливо бросила Клэр.  
— Пять минут. Присаживайтесь.  
Едва хозяин скрылся в доме, Фрэнк и Клэр, не сговариваясь, уставились на Адского Мэтта.  
— Слушай, — проникновенно начала Клэр, — мне казалось, я сделала тебе трепанацию, а не лоботомию…  
Мэтт вдруг выдернул решётку из барбекю. Аппетитные, почти дожаренные котлеты шлёпнулись в пыль.  
— Это не мясо брамина, — жёстко сказал он. Так жёстко, как не разговаривал на памяти Клэр никогда. — Так пахнет человечина.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Фрэнк закашлялся.  
— Знаю. А ещё у него в сарае… То, что не пригодилось сегодня.  
К горлу подкатил комок тошноты. Клэр отступила от дымящихся котлеток на шаг. На два. Потом согнулась за розовым кустом.  
Пустой желудок выворачивало, и она еле осознавала, что происходит  
— Уведи её, — сказал Фрэнк.  
— Он спустит на тебя собак, — ответил Мэтт. — Ты был прав, ходить в гости без оружия опасно. Они прикормлены человечиной. И патронов у тебя на всех за один заход не хватит.  
— И ты собрался драться?  
— Я когда-то дрался.  
Мэтт отодрал ножку у садового табурета и сунул её в угли барбекю. Клэр оцепенело вытирала губы, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить сказанное.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Фрэнк, вытаскивая из кармана пистолет. — Твою мать. А ведь я бы поел.  
Задняя дверь скрипнула. Хозяин стоял на низком крылечке всё с той же гостеприимной улыбкой и металлическим подносом, заваленным снедью.  
— Вы ведь случайно опрокинули барбекю? — мило спросил он.  
— Случайно, — процедил Фрэнк, вынимая из-за отворота плаща руку с пистолетом.  
Мутафрукты запрыгали по земле. Довоенные стеклянные вазочки со звоном раскололись, попадав.  
Улыбчивый Гарольд отступил на шаг, заслонившись подносом, и терминал на двери пристройки запищал.

***

— Не могу стрелять в собак, — сообщил Фрэнк с забора.  
— Не могу убивать людей, — отозвался Мэтт.  
Почерневшее вековое дерево под ними поскрипывало. Клэр от ужаса плохо помнила, как Мэтт затащил её сюда.  
Огромные озверевшие псины в количестве восьми штук сгрудились внизу, оглашая безлюдную округу лаем.  
— Тогда разделим обязанности, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк.  
Он скинул плащ, повесил его на забор и стал пробираться вдоль, балансируя на узком парапете. Собаки старались допрыгнуть до него, но у них не получалось.  
Клэр зажмурилась, но Мэтт тут же схватил её за локоть.  
— Ломай ветки, — почти приказал он. — Господи, да не те, за которые держишься. Другие ломай. Да, подлиннее.  
Пальцы очень плохо слушались. В Убежище им никогда не говорили, что можно есть других людей. Такой гадостью не занимались даже рейдеры. Но голос у Мэтта был такой спокойный, что у Клэр почти получалось собраться с духом.  
Фрэнк с грохотом прыгнул на сарай. Потом — на пристройку. Через мгновение он скрылся из вида.  
— Поджигай, — Мэтт протянул Клэр тлеющую головешку, которой размахивал, когда Гарольд выпустил собак. — Поджигай, хорошо поджигай. Ветки сухие, схватятся.  
— Что мы будем делать?  
— Загоним их в пристройку.  
Жаль, что Адский Мэтт — воистину адский! — не мог оценить, как у Клэр округлились глаза.  
— Это точно была лоботомия, — сообщила она, одной рукой держась за ствол, а второй прикладывая ветки к еле-еле горящему концу ножки табурета.  
Пламя им пришлось раздувать вдвоём. Судя по звону стекла, Фрэнк уже забрался в дом.  
— Держи, — Мэтт был скуп на слова и движения. Швырнув собакам одну крупную неподожжённую ветку, он выиграл несколько метров и несколько секунд, отвлёк их в сторону открытого входа в пристройку.  
И спрыгнул на землю.  
Собаки ринулись было к нему, но Мэтт взмахнул горящими ветками, задев нос особо проворного пса. Потом ещё раз — и они отступили с подвыванием.  
Клэр тупо посмотрела на ветки, горящие у неё в руке. Нажала кнопку на «Пип-бое» носом, и во дворе раздалась весёленькая музыка.  
Мэтту нужно было помочь — и она тоже прыгнула.  
Что творилось в доме, она не слышала. Они с Мэттом, как доисторические люди, размахивали горящими палками, наступая на собак, тесня их к пристройке, в угол участка, не оставляя выхода. Вдохновение накрыло Клэр по дороге, близко к пристройке — она брезгливо схватила недожаренную котлету с земли двумя пальцами и метко закинула её в открытую дверь. Пара собак купилась. Клэр метнула ещё одну. И ещё одну следом.  
Мэтт отбросил горящие ветки только тогда, когда в пристройке оказались все восемь собак, загнанные туда котлетами и огнём, и захлопнул железную дверь, привалившись к ней спиной и тяжело дыша. Клэр торопливо заперла терминал на пароль из случайных букв.  
— А теперь надо помочь Фрэнку, — хрипло выговорил он.  
— Не съест он Фрэнка. Подавится. Больно много железа в организме.  
— «Big Iron»?  
— Типа того, — кивнула Клэр, прислонившись к двери рядом с Мэттом, плечом к плечу.  
Вдруг захотелось истерически захохотать — и она сделала это. Он обнял её за трясущиеся плечи одной рукой.  
— Т-ш-ш, — заговорил Мэтт в точности так, как сама Клэр твердила больным перед уколом. — Ну всё. Всё хорошо. Ты умничка, Клэр. Большая умничка.  
Она ткнулась носом в его плечо под голос ведущей.  
— С вами в прямом эфире Красотка Джесс, и у меня кончается бухло.  
— Мне бы твои проблемы, — икая, хохотнула Клэр.  
— У нас больше нет проблем.  
Это был голос Фрэнка. Он стоял на крыльце напротив опрокинутого барбекю, почти на гаснущих углях, и на его пегих старых джинсах алели свежие брызги.  
— Пойдёмте, — выдохнул Фрэнк, забирая плащ с забора. — В этом доме есть чем поживиться.

***

— Не хочу думать, что с его детьми, — поморщилась Клэр, хозяйничая в просторной светлой комнате, когда под руки ей попалась стоящая на комоде рамка с фото.  
Фрэнк перехватил её. Погладил узорный краешек. Странно дёрнул щекой.  
— Всё в порядке с его детьми, — сказал он. — Это Мичемы. Те, которые держат на Манхэттене Корпорацию и ворочают оборотом лекарств в штате.  
— Ты их знаешь?  
— Видел издалека как-то. А по радио говорили, что папаша Мичем помер.  
— Лучше бы он помер.  
— Ну, теперь помер, — спокойно заметил Фрэнк, выдвигая ящики комода.  
Смутная жалость, что перед угоном телеги они не загрузили в неё все ящики, выставленные у прилавка, потихоньку покидала Клэр. В доме у людоеда и вправду было чем разжиться.  
На кухне Мэтт потрошил холодильник, выгребая всё неподозрительное съестное. Клэр уже успела обчистить аптечку. Фрэнк всего один раз объяснил ей: на Пустоши нет мародёров. Есть живые, которые нуждаются во всём, и мёртвые, у которых можно забрать что-нибудь полезное. Этот урок сначала показался ей жутким. Потом — справедливым.  
В конце концов, телегу они своровали и вовсе у живого человека, теперь-то вообще нечего стесняться.  
— Жалко, его одежда мне мала. И даже Мэтту будет маловата, — вздохнул Фрэнк, вывернув ящики комода на пол. — Заберу что-нибудь чистое на повязки.  
— Нет уж. Мне брезгливо. Вот если бы тут были платья его дочки…  
— Что, уже есть с кем ходить на свидания?  
Клэр кинула в посмеивающегося Фрэнка шариком для пинг-понга и выдвинула следующий ящик.  
Он оглушительно зазвенел, и Клэр, опустив глаза, так и села на пол.  
— Парни, — сипло сказала она. — У нас есть крышки. Очень. Много. Крышек.  
— Пятьсот? Тысяча? — поинтересовался Фрэнк.  
— Ящик.  
Последнее слово она почти пискнула. Мэтт, судя по звукам, рванул с кухни оценить эти сокровища.  
Клэр запустила пальцы в колючее жестяное богатство. Фрэнк перевесился через её плечо с обалдевшим видом.  
— Натурально ящик крышек, — заключил он. — Выгребаем.  
Они даже не стали их считать — втроём ссыпали в первый попавшийся мешок и крепко завязали. Сумма там была, конечно, не сумасшедшая, но очень приличная — правда, покидая участок, Клэр больше радовалась тому, что они отсюда уходят, и тому, что Мэтт собрал в доме много еды. Прохладная ядер-кола, льющаяся по горлу, и вовсе была раем после такого приключения в пыльный солнечный день.  
— Внеси в «Пип-бой», Клэр, — попросил Фрэнк, закрывая калитку и чиркая туристической спичкой, — что в Рослин Хайтс нет людей.  
Он поджёг что-то, извлечённое из кармана, метнул за ограду — и Мэтт вжал голову в плечи, застонав. Взрыв, поднявший столб пламени и окрасивший небо заревом, был слишком громким даже для Клэр, и представлять, как он вдарил по ушам Мэтта, не хотелось.  
Зато вечером, когда они сидели у костра в нескольких милях от Рослин Хайтс, Клэр впервые подумала, что мясо радтаракана — это очень даже вкусно.

3

Странно, но эпизод с походом в гости к Гарольду Мичему успокоил Фрэнка.  
Он давно уверился в том, что если всё идёт без приключений, то жопа наступит в самый неожиданный момент и будет так велика, как будто это жопа самого Кингпина. А встреча с каннибалом как-то снизила концентрацию ожидаемого безобразия, и Фрэнк даже расслабился под мерный стук копыт браминов.  
К тому же, из этого короткого мерзкого эпизода он смог сделать неожиданные, но обнадёживающие выводы про Адского Мэтта.  
Этот слепой был отлично приспособлен к Пустоши. Его чутьё оказалось незаменимо — желудок до сих пор сжимало при мысли, что сначала их могли угостить этими котлетами, а потом пустить на следующую порцию. Ещё Мэтт умел трепаться и быстро ориентироваться в ситуации — историю про Церковь Священного Брамина Фрэнк всё-таки оценил по достоинству, но уже на заборе. Ну и, конечно, всем бы слепым так скакать. Бодро, весело и точно.  
А ещё Мэтт явно был не из тех, кого Фрэнк готов душить голыми руками. Слишком уж он… Пацифист. Даже факт того, что Каслу пришлось застрелить каннибала, был ему неприятен, хоть Мэтт старался не подавать вида. Да, притворялся он тоже скверно, если его не мобилизовала опасность.  
— Богатство — это утомительно, — донеслось из фургона.  
— Клэр, не ной. Считай.  
— Тринадцать тыщ сто четыре. Тринадцать тыщ сто пять.  
— Не вслух.  
— Почему я должна задалбываться одна?  
Пригревшийся на солнце Мэтт развернулся и спустился в фургон, отодвинув брезент.  
— С тебя радио, — весело сказал он, закатывая брезент до середины, чтобы Фрэнку не было совсем уж одиноко и скучно.  
Хотя Фрэнк предпочёл бы задребезжавшему «Пип-бою» одиночество и скуку.  
Диджей, Джессика Джонс, и её техник Триш были отличными бабами. Обе. Но Фрэнк предпочитал поговорить с ними за жизнь вне радиоэфира. К тому же, шутки про Карателя его смущали. Не бесили, как он старался показать, но приводили в замешательство. Красотка Джесс после их первой встречи приложила руку к тому, чтобы сделать из Касла легенду. Её голос разлетался по всему Кони-Айленду, рассказывая, как отважный герой в плаще и с большой пушкой помог оградить радиостанцию в старом парке аттракционов от рейдеров и гулей, а также от изрядно задолбавших обеих сборщиков металлолома. А ещё именно Фрэнк принёс им двух сломанных роботов-шпионов ЭД-Э, состоявших ранее на вооружении Анклава, и помог Триш починить и перепрограммировать их. Эти роботы и стали глазами Красотки Джесс, запертой в своей башне, как та девица с длинной косой. Только у Джесс не было косы — исключительно Триш, радиоточка, выпивка и на всякий случай ещё гранатомёт.  
— Минутка рекламы на волнах радио «Музыка Кони-Айленда», — скучающим нетрезвым голосом произнесла она. — Лучшие друзья девушек — это не бриллианты. Лучшие друзья девушек — это светящиеся гули, ведь если они появились в парке, это значит, что скоро девушек навестит легенда Пустоши. Гули-гули, свистят пули, приходи, Каратель, хуле… Конечно, будь у меня начальник, меня бы уволили за то, что я сейчас вытворяю в радиоэфире — ни один уважающий себя ведущий не стал бы рекламировать этих гадких тварей. Но вы, дорогие радиослушатели, уже наверняка догадались, что я рекламирую не их, а Карателя, и что сейчас будет очередная премьера песни про большоооой ствол…  
Фрэнк не успел возмутиться и попросить выключить.  
«Пип-бой» затрещал как-то по-новому. Такого Фрэнк ещё не слышал. Клэр перестала звенеть крышками и начала щёлкать кнопками.  
— Я поймала новый радиосигнал, — сообщила она. — Слушай, впервые за всё время…  
— В Нью-Йорке вроде были какие-то радиостанции, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — А мы довольно близко.  
— Я думала, местная волна будет называться «Музыка Нью-Йорка» или как-то так. А «Пип-бой» определяет сигнал как резервную частоту какой-то «Линии фронта».  
По глухому звяканью Фрэнк понял: Адский Мэтт рассыпал крышки.  
Это название ему что-то говорило. Совершенно точно. Но такой станции в Нью-Йорке раньше не было.  
— Настрой, — попросил Мэтт. — Настрой получше.  
— Я пытаюсь.  
Клэр, чертыхаясь, щёлкала и щёлкала кнопками. В конце концов сквозь свистящие помехи и топот браминов пробился тревожный, испуганный, но очень чёткий юный женский голос.  
Они прослушали его в безмолвии несколько раз. Это не был прямой эфир, как у Красотки Джесс — это было зацикленное сообщение.

«Раз. Два. Раз. Два.  
У меня мало времени. Очень мало. Они убили Бена, и они идут за мной.  
Пожалуйста, если вы слышите меня... Это Карен Пейдж, последняя из «Линии фронта». Мы повержены в шаге от триумфа, но надежда никогда не умирает. Я не знаю, где я буду, когда вы услышите это, и буду ли я жива, но просто знайте: правда существует, и мы нашли её. Прошу вас, найдите Сорвиголову. Скажите, что они убили Бена. Сорвиголова знает правду.  
Раз. Два. Они идут. Чёрт.  
Сорвиголова, если ты услышишь это — пожалуйста, закончи нашу работу.  
Я верю, что ты жив».

Фрэнк остановил повозку, когда сигнал затих. Обернулся, собираясь что-то сказать — и забыл, что хотел.  
Адский Мэтт покачивался, сжимая виски, и Клэр гладила его по голове.  
— Мне нужно прослушать это снова, — просил он, и это казалось ещё одной зацикленной записью. — Мне нужно прослушать это снова.  
— Я запишу.  
Клэр спрыгнула наземь, возвращаясь на десяток шагов по пыльной дороге. Встала, поймав наиболее ясный сигнал.  
— Он идёт откуда-то оттуда, — она неопределённо махнула рукой на вышку, почти скрытую за пыльной бурей.  
— С вышки, — без сарказма пояснил Фрэнк.  
Вдруг стало очень жалко этого неизвестного Бена и эту Карен Пейдж.  
И Мэтта, который всё ещё покачивался в фургоне.

***

И теперь они ехали к вышке, свернув с пути, выстеленного зелёными мерцающими огоньками на экране «Пип-боя». Все единогласно рассудили — слышать это сообщение больше никому не надо. Лучше попытаться разыскать адресата в Нью-Йорке, а передатчик выключить.  
Голос Красотки Джесс становилось слышно всё хуже — здесь передатчики не были настроены на её волну, и фургон катился всё дальше от последнего. Фрэнк, встревоженный сообщением этой неизвестной «Линии фронта», даже не заметил, как они въехали в руины Квинса.  
Голос Джесс совсем пропал. Теперь Мэтт, которого Клэр хоть как-то отвлекала песнями, постоянно просил её запустить трескучую тихую запись и прислонялся ухом к запястью с «Пип-боем», будто надеясь расслышать что-то ещё.  
— Они убили Бена, — повторял он время от времени. — Я ничего не помню.  
Фрэнку показалось, что Мэтт даже пару раз всхлипнул.  
Пыльная буря, поднявшаяся на Пустоши, сильно исказила расстояние. Фрэнку казалось, что вышка близко, однако же пришлось дать приличный крюк к северу от прямого пути. А ещё вблизи она была поистине внушительной — увидев такую, Джесс грохнулась бы в обморок от счастья и затребовала её себе.  
Эту мысль Фрэнк зафиксировал и, несмотря на опасения Клэр, полез наверх по шаткой ржавой лестнице, отплёвываясь от песка и цементной пыли. Что эти двое сумасшедших станут забираться следом, он не ждал.  
Но подозревал.  
Клэр смешно материлась внизу его излюбленными выражениями, цепляясь за металлическую сетку, и от этого будто потряхивало всю башню.  
— Остались бы внизу, — крикнул Фрэнк.  
— Там может быть что-нибудь ещё. Не только передатчик, — ответил Мэтт.  
Грёбаная лестница никак не кончалась. Фрэнк вдруг попытался представить себе эту незнакомую Карен Пейдж с юным голосом, лезущую на вышку в такую же гадскую бурю. Почему-то представилась тоненькая длинноволосая блондинка, чем-то похожая на его Марию. Сколько же нужно было самоотверженности и отчаяния, чтобы забраться на эту верхотуру и оставить сообщение, кричащее в пустоту?…  
Наверное, ровно столько, сколько однажды рухнуло на отставного снайпера Фрэнка Касла.  
Твёрдый деревянный настил под ногами показался благословением. Хлипкую дверь, прогнутую в области сломанного замка, шатало из стороны в сторону с лязгом. Фрэнк остановил её и вошёл внутрь первым, нащупав выключатель и врубив тусклую жёлтую лампочку. Мэтт и Клэр ещё поднимались.

«Раз. Два. Раз. Два.  
У меня мало времени. Очень мало. Они убили Бена, и они идут за мной...»

Фрэнк закрыл глаза. Голос девушки заполнил всю комнатушку.  
Шаги Мэтта и Клэр на миг стали чужими — будто и за ним кто-то шёл.  
Здесь всё было пропитано страхом, хранило следы короткой драки. На полу валялась полупустая бутылка скотча — Фрэнк, продрогший на высотном ветре, не побрезговал открыть её и хлебнуть из горла, молча слушая сообщение.  
Во всей этой каморке не было ни единой бумажки — вот что бросилось ему в глаза. У Джесс даже на запасных станциях непременно валялись хотя бы половинки тетрадных листов — на всякий случай. А здесь — ни обрывочка, ничего, даже спичечного коробка в ящиках стола, даже обёртки от чего-нибудь в мусорке. На стене была затёрта большая надпись губной помадой.  
Ничего они тут не найдут. Никаких посланий. Те, кто пришли за Карен Пейдж, уничтожили всё.  
Фрэнк крутил в руках открытый и вытекший тюбик клея, когда в рубку наконец поднялся Мэтт и втащил за собой Клэр.  
— Ничего, — сказал Фрэнк, дослушав голос, хозяйка которого, возможно, была уже мертва, и отключил передатчик. Вытащил голодиск с записью и по хомячьей привычке странника сунул его в карман. Перенастроил передатчик на усиление едва долетающей сюда волны «Музыки Кони-Айленда».  
Пусть хоть у Джесс улучшится настроение.  
— Не может быть, чтоб ничего не было.  
Откуда только в Клэр это упрямство?  
— С чего ты решила? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, но вопрос застал её уже под столом. Она скреблась там, излучая зелёный свет.  
— Ну смотри, — начала Клэр. — Если бы я знала, что за мной придут, я бы постаралась оставить такой знак, чтобы его нашёл и понял только адресат. Только полная дура станет писать на стене громадными буквами что-то важное, ожидая гостей. Я не думаю, что эта Карен была дурой. Это наверняка для отвода глаз.  
Оцепеневший было Мэтт отмер.  
Он подошёл к Фрэнку. Отнял у него тюбик клея. Покрутил в руке и принюхался. Потом провёл рукой по столу, и Фрэнк машинально проследил за внимательными пальцами слепого.  
Мэтт ощупал засохшую лужу клея. Потом короткую строчку странно аккуратных и беспорядочных бисерных клеевых точек.  
— Фогг, — произнёс он задумчиво, словно пробуя слово на вкус. — Фогг.  
— Что? — спросила Клэр из-под стола.  
— Вылезай. Я уже говорил, что ты умничка? Я нашёл знак. Она написала здесь «Фогг» шрифтом для слепых.  
Фрэнк не успел раскрыть рот, как Клэр вылезла, оказалась на ногах между ним и Мэттом, пыльная, как монстр из-под кровати, и громко фыркающая.  
— Какое удивительное совпадение, — заявила она, ткнув Мэтта в плечо указательным пальцем и ярко подсветив его лицо зелёным. — Загадочная девушка, взывающая о помощи, оставила послание шрифтом для слепых. Как будто она знала, что именно ты придёшь, чтобы его прочитать.  
— Да, — растерянно согласился Мэтт. — Как будто именно я.  
— У меня два вопроса, — вмешался Фрэнк. — Первый: да кто ты, твою мать, такой? И второй: во что, блядь, мы только что влезли?  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Честно. Не знаю. Но это точно что-то хорошее и правильное, говорю вам.  
— И опасное. Ну я же знал — история, которая началась с проклятой телеги, ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.  
— Отдай мне голодиск и езжайте назад, — вдруг сказал Адский Мэтт. — Квинс — это уже Нью-Йорк. Я что-нибудь придумаю и доберусь домой. Вы и так для меня много сделали.  
Фрэнк помолчал. Переглянулся с Клэр. Достал голодиск из кармана.  
Похлопал им себя по ладони.  
Ещё раз переглянулся с Клэр, теребившей плетёный браслет на руке.  
— Да нихуя, — в сердцах выпалил он, положил голодиск назад в карман и молча принялся спускаться с вышки.  
Клэр, вздохнув, щёлкнула выключателем.

***

На поздний ужин был жирный, очень жирный кротокрыс из канализации Квинса. Фрэнк специально разделывал его так, чтобы Клэр видела — это точно не радтаракан.  
Над Адской кухней вдали так же, как над Нью-Вегасом, плавно кружили цветные лучи, оттеняя звёздное небо. Фрэнк смотрел на них почти с таким же отвращением, как на лежащее ничком тело каннибала, под которым расплывалась багровая лужа, и почти не ощущал вкуса отлично прожаренного мяса. «Музыка Кони-Айленда» играла очень тихо, но чётко; Красотка Джесс, судя по всему, просто воткнула крутиться всё подряд и ушла спать.  
Ночь после бури холодила и скрипела на зубах. Мэтт, стянув с себя плащ, кутал в него у костра нахохленную Клэр, жующую карандаш и глазеющую в блокнот.  
— Ты ослеп не у рейдеров.  
— Выходит, что так, раз я знаю шрифт?  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
— Я не спрашиваю, кажется?  
— Едрить, — Клэр провела ладонью по лицу, вздохнула и перелистнула страницу. — Хорошо. Ты — слепой Мэтт из Адской кухни.  
— Это вроде верно.  
— У тебя ненормальный уровень радиации в крови и при этом ты всё ещё не гуль и не умер.  
— Это тебе виднее.  
— Ты знаешь Карен Пейдж. И, видимо, Бена.  
— Знаю, — подтвердил Мэтт. — Но не помню.  
— Как так?!  
Мэтт растерянно пожал плечами.  
— Это просто логика, — попытался объяснить он. — Карен оставила послание мне. Я не думаю, что на Пустоши могло выжить много слепых. Значит, она меня знает.  
— Или знала, — буркнул Фрэнк.  
— Знает, — упрямо поправил Мэтт. — Пока не найдено тело, можно надеяться.  
Фрэнк поморщился и взял ещё кусок мяса.  
Надежда — это очень глупо. Не надежда ли завела Карен Пейдж на радиовышку? И где она теперь?  
— Может, Карен твоя девушка? — осторожно уточнила Клэр.  
Мэтт подавился ядер-колой.  
— Я думаю, я бы помнил, будь у меня девушка.  
— То есть фамилию бы не помнил, — Клэр вскинула брови, что-то записывая в блокноте, — а девушку бы помнил. Да ты романтик.  
— Или дурак, — вставил Фрэнк.  
— Это по отношению ко всем нам обсуждению давно не подлежит, — усмехнулась Клэр.  
— Ладно, — Мэтт покачал головой. Языки костра заплясали в тёмных очках быстрее. — Это бесполезно, Клэр. Я ничего не могу вспомнить.  
— Она звала Сорвиголову, — беспомощно напомнила Клэр. — И оставила послание на столе для тебя. Может, ты и есть этот Сорвиголова?  
— Звучит так же глупо и пафосно, как Каратель. Вряд ли это я. Может, такая же выдумка какого-нибудь пьяного диджея, как и этот парень с большой пушкой.  
Фрэнк искренне порадовался, что Мэтт не мог увидеть его взгляда и закушенных в попытке удержать смешинку губ Клэр. Ан нет, второе тот всё-таки заметил.  
— Что я такого сказал? — удивился он. — В том, что грустная пьяная девушка придумывает сказку про героя, чтобы подбодрить людей на Пустоши, нет ничего весёлого.  
— По-твоему, Каратель — герой? — спросил Фрэнк неожиданно для самого себя.  
— Если бы он существовал, он был бы героем. Мне не нравится то, как Красотка Джесс перечисляет его убийства, я сам их не приемлю, но…  
— Но у кого-то в этом ебучем чистилище должны быть руки в крови, да?  
Мэтт промолчал. Фрэнк тоскливо усмехнулся.  
— Я слышал про парня, которого в Мохаве называли Стрелком. Сначала тоже не верил, что он реален. А потом увидел его в прицеле на дамбе Гувера. Стрелок был настоящим. И его нога, которой он пнул в небытие президента НКР — тоже, как ни странно.  
— Как тебя туда занесло? — удивился Мэтт. — На другой берег?  
— Был наивным юным долбоёбом, сообразительным, как брамин. Давай не будем об этом.  
Фрэнк запихал остатки ужина в старенький ланчбокс. Костёр заливать не стал, увидев, что Клэр вставать не торопится — и Мэтт вместе с ней.  
— Сделай радио погромче, Клэр, — попросил Фрэнк, забираясь в фургон. — Вдруг Красотка Джесс расскажет нам на ночь очередную сказку про парня с большим стволом. Приятных снов, ребята.

***

Судя по всему, Джесс и впрямь отсыпалась всю ночь. Зато утром затрещала в «Пип-бое» как новенькая.  
— Привет-привет, дорогие мои слушатели! Боюсь, с этого дня вас стало немного больше, потому что радиотехник Триш сегодня принесла вашей любимой Красотке Джесс отличные новости! Какой-то неведомый фанат расширил нашу зону вещания, совершив самовольный захват радиовышки. Где — говорить не буду, вдруг у меня есть завистники? Тем не менее, мои любимые, мои обожаемые, мои пыльненькие, если мы ещё не знакомы — знайте, это «Музыка Кони-Айленда», меня зовут Красотка Джесс и теперь я буду нежно любить вас в уши из горааааздо большего количества радиоприёмников. Эй, неведомый фанат, да-да, ты, мой прекрасный радиорейдер, знай: я обожаю тебя почти так же сильно, как того парня с большой пушкой. Хотя птички с Кони-Айленда напели мне, что тот как раз куда-то делся с радаров. Поэтому — на всякий случай — я поставлю песню, которая всегда напоминает мне о нём. Оставайтесь с нами, хотя куда вы теперь от нас сбежите.  
«Всё очень плохо», — подумал про себя Фрэнк, но вслух стал подпевать.  
Почему-то настроение с самого утра было хорошим.  
— Двадцать тысяч, — сообщил Мэтт, залезая из фургона назад на козлы. — Мы богаты почти как Мичемы.  
— А, значит, ты тоже их помнишь.  
Мэтт, кажется, удивился этому сам.  
— Наверное, это что-то из разряда информации из учебника. Или новостей про проект «Чистота». Отложилось в памяти вот просто как есть. Чтобы было.  
— Нет, это всё-таки потрясающе. Я бы тоже хотел такую память, — покачал головой Фрэнк.  
— Хочешь что-то забыть?  
— И даже забыть, что я это забыл.  
Мэтт помолчал, вслушиваясь в аккорды песни. Или ещё во что-то.  
— Фрэнк, я должен с тобой серьёзно поговорить.  
— Если ты о Клэр, — Фрэнк сразу понизил голос, — то сразу говорю, между нами ничего нет, но если ты её обидишь, я наплюю на свои принципы и продам тебя на фарш. Если сильно обидишь — не продам. Съем сам.  
— Нет, — Мэтт поспешно смутился. — Я её не обижу. Но я не про Клэр. Я… Давно понял, что ты тоже из Адской кухни.  
Фрэнк замолчал. Потом повернулся и дёрнул шнур, распустив брезент, чтобы засыпающая практически на несметных богатствах Клэр ничего не услышала.  
— И с чего ты это взял?  
— Во-первых, я слышу твоё сердце. И оно каждый раз, как я упоминал Адскую кухню, пропускало удар. Ты не доверял мне, хотел от меня избавиться. Думал, что я один из подонков, которые там правят?  
— Ничего я не думал.  
— Думал.  
— Ты ещё и мысли читаешь?  
— Нет, просто в дороге много времени для размышлений. А когда очень стараешься что-то вспомнить, в голову всё время лезет что угодно, кроме твоих собственных воспоминаний. Сам посуди: ты забрал меня у Адских Псов.  
— Ну.  
— Адские Псы — мелкие рейдеры-беспредельщики, замахнувшиеся на работорговлю, так?  
— Так.  
— Ты не думал, что их выперли как раз из Адской кухни? Таких там не держат. Причём не перебили, а именно дали уйти?  
— Нет.  
— Что если кому-то очень, очень не нужно, чтобы я был в Адской кухне или вообще в живых, и меня каким-то образом сдали Адским Псам с наказом вывезти подальше в обмен на жизнь?  
— Очень далеко они тебя увезли, конечно. Никогда до Адской кухни не добраться.  
— В общем, — Мэтт вздохнул, — я не хочу лезть к тебе в душу, Фрэнк. Но ты имей в виду — кто бы тебя не обидел в Адской кухне, я не из них.  
— Пф, — Фрэнк невесело качнул головой, натягивая вожжи. — Конечно, ты не из них.  
— Давно ты это понял?  
— Когда мы были в Рослин Хайтс. Тот, кто не одобрил убийство каннибала, вряд ли одобрил бы убийство женщины и двух маленьких детей.  
— Фрэнк?  
Они не разговаривали почти весь Квинс и все бруклинские руины. Этого просто не требовалось — Мэтт прекрасно всё понял, а Фрэнк и так разболтал слишком много.  
И голова, чтоб её, опять болела.

***

— Это невероятно дебильная идея, — вздохнула Клэр, забираясь на козлы.  
— По-моему, умные идеи кончились ещё тогда, когда мы спиздили телегу. С этого момента мы просто обречены, эээ, принимать оригинальные решения.  
— Хорошо. Прекрасно. Итак, у нас было два брамина, четыре мешка крышек, гроб-гардероб, немного оружия и целый ящик винта. Конечно, лучшее, что мы могли сделать в этой ситуации — прикинуться караванщиками.  
— Клэр, караванщица здесь только ты. Мы — твои охранники.  
— Ага. Слепой чувак с амнезией и парень, который жрёт радтараканов. Я умею набирать работников.  
Фрэнк невольно рассмеялся, глядя, как Клэр надула и без того пухлые губы. В руинах Бруклина он сумел отыскать для неё дурацкую ковбойскую шляпу и куртку, чтобы она больше походила на торговку и могла спрятать застиранную майку с въевшимися буроватыми пятнами крови. Адский Мэтт возился в фургоне в обнимку с дробовиком, выданным ему для внушительности — Фрэнк долго бился, пытаясь как-то скрыть его личность, но ничего лучше поднятого на нос красного платка и приказа не снимать очки не придумал.  
Граница защитного поля, некогда включенного Говардом Старком и сохранившего часть Нью-Йорка, была заметна слишком хорошо. Фрэнк видел её не в первый раз, но снова поразился тому, под каким неестественным углом вплавились в асфальт бетонные плиты и обломки стен. Владения Кингпина начинались за этой «мёртвой изгородью», и въезд в них со стороны бруклинских руин был один — через высокие железные ворота, установленные в проломе. И уцелевшая часть Бруклина, и Манхэттен стали частью этих владений, влились в Адскую кухню — потому что всё, до чего дотягивался Кингпин, превращалось в ад.  
Клэр несколько часов пыталась найти в «Пип-бое» местную радиостанцию — Фрэнк хорошо помнил, что раньше здесь вещали «Новости Нью-Йорка» и хотел разведать обстановку, но голоса пожилого ведущего, называвшего себя Курильщиком, они так и не услышали. Только треск на их старой частоте.  
При виде охранников у железных ворот Клэр заёрзала.  
— Ты хоть скажи, что у тебя в том железном гробу, чтобы мне не охренеть, когда они его вскроют?  
— Не вскроют, — отозвался Мэтт из фургона. — Просто говори то, что мы придумали. Не волнуйся, Клэр.  
Фрэнк мысленно проматерился, останавливая браминов у поста. Охранников, конечно, было двое, а их — трое, но Клэр — девушка с кастетом и скальпелем, а дробовик сейчас в руках у слепого. Оставалось только надеяться, что всё пройдёт по плану.  
— Кто вы? Цель визита?  
— Я хозяйка каравана, Клэр Мёрдок, — отозвалась Клэр почти надменно, назвавшись поддельной фамилией, пришедшей накануне в голову Мэтту. — Цель визита — закупить товар.  
— Ваши документы?  
— Утеряны во время рейдерского набега вместе с частью товара и личных вещей. Планирую восстановить в Адской кухне. То же самое случилось и у моих охранников.  
— И как прикажете обращаться к ним?  
— Если вам очень нужно, зовите их просто Череп и Дьявол, — милостиво разрешила Клэр.  
— Череп — это я, — низким жутким голосом пояснил Фрэнк.  
Ситуация, которой они решили прикрыться, была довольно типичной для Пустоши, так что лишних вопросов у охранников не возникло. Но выдыхать было ещё рано.  
— Можно осмотреть ваш фургон?  
— Конечно. Череп, сопроводи доблестных стражей Адской кухни.  
Фрэнк спрыгнул на землю. Охранники проследовали за ним в фургон. Ощупали мешки с крышками — вполне правдоподобная сумма для каравана, пришедшего почти пустым. Потянулись к контейнеру с винтом и стальному ящику — и сумрачный Мэтт, сидящий на полу, красноречиво преградил им путь дробовиком.  
— Спецзаказ для Корпорации, — холодно сообщил он.  
— Мы должны проверить.  
— Хотите — вскрывайте, — лишь после этих слов Фрэнк заметил, что Мэтт соорудил на контейнерах фальшивые пломбы. — Только сделайте тогда одолжение. Один из вас поедет к Мичемам с нами, чтобы объяснить господину Уорду, какого чёрта их груз вскрыт.  
Охранники замолчали. Вышли из фургона.  
Фрэнк очень хотел повертеть пальцем у виска, но вовремя сообразил, что Мэтт этого не увидит.  
Железные ворота загрохотали, открываясь.  
— Добро пожаловать в Адскую кухню, — в голосах охранников откуда-то появился раболепный страх. — Желаем вам приятно провести время и заключить удачные сделки.  
Клэр весело, но всё с тем же чувством собственного достоинства щёлкнула пальцами по полям своей шляпы, и Фрэнк стегнул браминов.

***

Фрэнк многое бы отдал за то, чтобы поменяться местами с Клэр, которая снова залезла в фургон, и не смотреть вокруг, но талант к управлению браминами здесь был выявлен только у него. Поэтому приходилось терпеть и оглядываться, убеждаясь, что в Адской кухне стало только хуже, пока его не было.  
Бруклин превращался в помойку. В настоящую нищую помойку, переполненную попрошайками и наркоманами. Клэр, которая поначалу восторгалась настоящими зелёными деревьями, теперь выглядывала из-за брезента реже. Фрэнк не мог обвинить её в нежелании смотреть на всё это — проект «Самаритянин» готовил граждан совсем другого мира.  
— Объясни мне, — негромко спросил Фрэнк у сидящего рядом Мэтта уже на Бруклинском мосту, — что это был за прогон о Мичемах? Нам же придётся за него отвечать, почти наверняка. А мы никакого отношения не имеем к Корпорации!  
Адский Мэтт остался удивительно спокоен.  
— Корпорация не любит Кингпина, — сказал он. — Это я тоже помню.  
— Но почему-то с ним работает.  
— Не у всех в Адской кухне есть выбор.  
Фрэнк поморщился, стараясь скорее проехать мимо свежего пепелища, на котором уже гнездились всякие подозрительные личности.  
— Непонятно, что здесь произошло за три года. Здесь же было тихо и благообразно.  
Мэтт вдруг скривился, услышав эти слова, и потёр висок — слишком знакомым Фрэнку жестом. Тяжёлые воспоминания, сидящие где-то в подкорке и никак не обретающие своего места в картине унылого настоящего, всегда заставляют кривиться, приходя головной болью.  
— Мне кажется, я что-то должен об этом знать.  
— Ну, если ты что-то об этом знаешь — ни разу не удивительно, что тебя превратили в отбивную с кровью, — Фрэнк сочувственно пожал плечами. — Кингпин не любит, когда в его планы влезают. И если он чего-то захотел, ему никто не помешает.  
— Что за дела у тебя с ним были?  
Клэр завозилась с брезентом за их спинами поразительно вовремя.  
— К слову об отбивных, — заявила она, шатнувшись в телеге и схватившись за плечо Мэтта. — Я хочу есть.  
— Клэр, ты уже хотела есть в Рослин Хайтс, и мы все помним, что из этого получилось.  
— Фрэнк, я не думаю, что тут много каннибалов.  
Она фыркнула, высовываясь из фургона. Задержала взгляд на нескольких чистеньких домиках, укрытых буйной зеленью, и теплицах. Для неё это было в новинку, и Фрэнк вдруг обругал себя за то, что совершенно об этом забыл в своей глухо клокочущей ненависти.  
— Это яблони, Клэр.  
— И на них есть настоящие сочные яблоки, а не та сушёная хренота в коробочках?  
— Не сезон. Вроде.  
— Пошли спросим. Вдруг есть. К тому же, нам надо выяснить, что такое «Фогг». А кое-кому не стоит высовываться, если я всё правильно поняла.  
Вздохнув, Фрэнк съехал с дороги в сторонку и остановил телегу — по длинной узкой улочке она бы не проехала. Посмотрел на Мэтта с сомнением и поддёрнул платок на его лице вверх.  
— Услышишь что-нибудь странное — кричи, — скомандовал ему Фрэнк, забирая и вешая на плечо дробовик. — И не вздумай сказать, что ходить в гости с оружием невежливо.  
— Зачем мне это говорить? Ты и сам всё знаешь.  
Адский Мэтт сохранил серьёзное лицо. Фрэнк позволил себе усмехнуться, уже следуя за Клэр, едва ли не вприпрыжку торопившейся к домику с яблоневым садом.

***

Бабушка-латиноамериканка, что возилась в саду у последнего по улице домика, на каннибала не походила, и мясом вокруг даже близко не пахло. Поэтому Фрэнк почти успокоился.  
Клэр, нетерпеливо попрыгав у калитки, постучала по ней громче.  
— Простите, пожалуйста, — громко позвала она. — Мы хотим купить у вас яблок. У вас же есть яблоки?  
— Тем и живём, — наконец откликнулась бабушка.  
— Мне три самых больших и красивых.  
Хозяйка посмотрела на Клэр поверх белёного заборчика. Потом — на Фрэнка. На лицо её легла тень беспокойства и недоверия, возможно, из-за дробовика, но калитку она всё-таки открыла и впустила их.  
— Сейчас я принесу вам яблоки, выберете, — улыбнулась она, стягивая садовые перчатки и разглядывая «Пип-бой» на запястье Клэр. — Вы издалека?  
— Да. Простите за беспокойство. Мне очень захотелось яблок, я их никогда не ела.  
От простодушия Клэр Фрэнку в очередной раз захотелось хлопнуть себя по лицу, но в этот раз оно сыграло только на руку. Бабушка, видимо, сложила в уме два и два и просияла.  
— Ах, деточка, так ты, наверное, из этих, подземных! — она просияла, изучая Клэр с каким-то любопытством, помешкала — и скрылась в погребе.  
Через несколько минут она вытащила целую корзинку яблок. Клэр смотрела на них, как на диво дивное, прежде чем присесть и начать выбирать.  
— Берите любые. Берите больше трёх, — радушно разрешила хозяйка. — Я слышала много хорошего о людях из Убежищ, вот только обычно после их смерти. Наверное, вам тяжело наверху. Другие нравы, много людей, солнце…  
— Мне нравится, — Клэр пожала плечами, разглядывая яблоки. — А здесь много плохих людей?  
— Ох, хватает, милая...как тебя зовут?  
— Клэр. Меня зовут Клэр. Это Фрэнк, мой друг.  
— Я Елена. И я видела мало хороших людей. Тут почти никому нельзя доверять. Как вас сюда занесло?  
— Мы ищем кое-что, — Клэр выбрала три яблока и поднялась.  
— Бери ещё, Клэр. Не думаю, что я могу вам чем-то помочь, но вдруг? Я живу тут долго, всю свою жизнь, многих знаю.  
Клэр колебалась, и Фрэнк, нагнувшись к корзине, молча набрал ещё яблок.  
— Вы когда-нибудь слышали слово «Фогг»?  
— «Фогг»? Нет, милая. Пожалуй, нет. Я знаю только мистера Фогги. Фогги Нельсона. Один из немногих хороших мужчин в этом городе, здоровья ему и мистеру Мёрдоку.  
Яблоки у Клэр рассыпались и весело поскакали по ухоженной зелёной травке. Фрэнк кинулся их подбирать.  
— А кто они такие? Как их найти?  
— Они адвокаты. В последнее время у них было много работы. Кингпин, местный главный, любит, чтобы всё выглядело правильно, как в довоенных книжках, и не отбирает нашу землю просто так. Судится с нами. Мистер Нельсон и мистер Мёрдок помогли нам с соседями выбить разрешение остаться здесь. На земле, где наши предки жили ещё до войны. Мы, конечно, знаем, что рано или поздно наш дом сгорит, как многие дома в Бруклине, но хоть какой-то срок выигран.  
— Он отбирает вашу землю? — Клэр нахмурилась.  
— Выживает нас потихоньку. Только я тебе этого не говорила, милая моя Клэр. Я сказала это потому, что ты точно не отсюда.  
— Зачем ему вас выживать?  
— Откуда же нам знать.  
— Как найти мистера Фо… Мистера Нельсона? Или мистера Мёрдока?  
— У них есть офис в самом центре Адской кухни.  
Пока Клэр записывала адрес в «Пип-бой», Фрэнк ковырялся в карманах одной рукой, другой прижимая яблоки к груди, и обдумывал сказанное Еленой.  
Вот, что произошло здесь за три последних года. Кингпин зачем-то начал выживать людей из Бруклина с их земли, уничтожая дома. У него был какой-то план, какое-то новое желание, к исполнению которого он шёл напролом, по трупам тех, кто слабее. И на этот раз у него на пути были вот такие бабушки с яблоками и какие-то два мистера, у одного из которых была знакомая фамилия.  
— Кому ещё здесь можно доверять сейчас? — хрипло спросил Фрэнк, отсыпав удивлённой Елене за яблоки вдвое больше запрошенного.  
— Да вот разве что им двоим, людям с этой улицы и ещё Дэнни. Раньше было хорошее радио, «Линия фронта», но почему-то пропало.  
— Кто такой Дэнни?  
— О, это очень хороший мальчик. Он раздаёт чистую воду и лекарства у Бруклинского моста. Вы его там всегда найдёте утром.  
— Разве вода в трубах — не чистая?  
— Главные говорят, что водопровод неисправен. Воду нам подают из резервного водохранилища, сыплем в неё антирадин.  
— Ладно, — Фрэнк улыбнулся, глядя, как Клэр выхватывает у него одно из оплаченных яблок и надкусывает его с сочным хрустом, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Спасибо вам. Мы постараемся вас навещать и проверять, всё ли в порядке.  
— Вам спасибо и удачи, — пожелала им хозяйка.  
Уже за оградой Фрэнк, придерживая яблоки обеими руками, покосился на Клэр.  
— Почему люди тебе доверяют?  
— У меня нет дробовика и угрожающего выражения лица. Боже, как это вкусно, оно такое...не сушёное…  
— Отвлекись, — Фрэнк кивнул на мирно стоящую впереди телегу с браминами. — Она сказала нам о мистере Мёрдоке. Он предложил тебе назваться именно этой фамилией.  
— Совпадение?  
— Не думаю. Надо расспросить его об этом и найти этого мистера Нельсона.  
Голос Красотки Джесс тихо-тихо вещал из «Пип-боя» о том, что в парке развлечений сегодня отличная погода.

4

Никакого Дэнни вечером на Бруклинском мосту они уже не застали, да и офис в обшарпанном многоэтажном здании тоже был уже закрыт, когда брамины соизволили их туда довезти. Ночью они остановились во дворах, потому что даже при наличии крышек не могли решить вопрос, куда деть телегу, а таскать свой гроб-гардероб в номер гостиницы и обратно Фрэнк отказался наотрез.  
Разговор с Мэттом тоже не состоялся — Клэр ещё обдумывала, что и как ему сказать, и это здорово мешало спать. Именно эти мысли разбудили её на рассвете, и она ворочалась на своём матрасе под сопение Мэтта и храп Фрэнка.  
А потом к ним прибавился странный механический стрекот.  
Он раздавался совсем близко, нудный и неестественный, и это почему-то было почти так же страшно, как шорох радтаракана в уголке. Будить мужчин, однако, не хотелось, поэтому Клэр собрала всю свою самоубийственную храбрость в кулак и вылезла посмотреть.  
И коротко взвизгнула в ладонь, едва ли не впечатавшись носом в круглого робота с торчащими длинными антеннками, зависшего в воздухе напротив неё.  
Пока она стояла, разглядывая жужжащее незнакомое устройство, из фургона, зевая, вылез Фрэнк.  
— О, — сказал он, спрыгивая.  
Робот его ничуть не удивил. Более того, Фрэнк совершенно привычно протянул к нему руки.  
— Не ссы, — отчеканил он. — Все свои.  
— Запускаю протокол «Друг», — механическим голосом отозвался робот и мелодично пискнул, подавшись к Фрэнку.  
— Это были кодовые слова? — с сомнением уточнила Клэр.  
— Да, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Фрэнк.  
Он поймал робота обеими руками, нажал какую-то кнопку, открыв небольшой потайной люк, и, немного повозившись, сунул туда два яблока и голодиск с радиостанции. Закрыл его.  
— Начать протокол записи, — чётко и негромко произнёс он. — Триш, Джесс, это Фрэнк. Да, я в Адской кухне с друзьями, и тут что-то происходит, мы нашли вот такую запись. Надо разобраться. За вышку не благодарите. Прийти я смогу, по ходу, нескоро, но обещаю притащить настоящего абсента. У меня к вам две просьбы. Во-первых, следите за нами, я даже куплю батареи, чтобы постоянно не возвращать роботов на техосмотр. Во-вторых, я больше не могу слушать эту ёбаную песню. С горячим приветом, Фрэнк. Завершить протокол записи. Начать протокол «Возвращение».  
Робот послушно взлетел, как только Фрэнк его отпустил, и скрылся вдалеке. Клэр провожала его с приоткрытым ртом.  
— Это…  
— Робоглаз Анклава. Модель ЭД-Э. И он работает на радиостанцию «Музыка Кони-Айленда».  
— Ты разбираешься в технологиях Анклава? — сонный и растрёпанный Мэтт тоже высунулся из фургона. — Ты на него случайно не работал?  
— Нет, я служил в другой, не менее зомбирующей армии. У Анклава я просто взял кое-что полезное. Набрёл как-то на остатки разбитых в Вашингтоне войск, так эти люди вели себя хуже, чем рейдеры.  
— Кое-что отобрал у Анклава и так просто об этом говоришь, — Мэтт покивал, снова падая досыпать. — Я бы даже мог решить, что ты и есть Каратель, о котором говорит Красотка Джесс. Но это звучит совершенно невероятно. Как если бы я был Сорвиголовой. Клэр, зачем ты с утра так громко смеёшься? Что смешного я опять сказал?…  
— Ничего, — с трудом выдавила Клэр, всё ещё пытаясь рассмотреть на горизонте чёрную точку. — Фрэнк, пойдём готовить завтрак на костре в черте большого города. Как настоящие караванщики.  
— Ты хотела сказать — как настоящие бомжи. Пойдём.

***

«Мне кажется, тебя зовут Мэтт Мёрдок и ты — адвокат, а ещё какой-то Сорвиголова на полставки», — пока телега на потеху хорошо одетым местным катилась по центру, Клэр мучительно подбирала слова.  
А вдруг она только сильнее его запутает?  
Или он просто знает этого Мёрдока?  
В конце концов, Адский Мэтт наверняка взял фамилию для Клэр откуда-то из собственной отбитой памяти. Отбитой настолько прочно, что он и сам понятия не имел, откуда что взялось. И Клэр надеялась, что если Мэтт был знаком с этим мистером Нельсоном, то при их встрече что-нибудь непременно встанет на свои места.  
Но по этой же причине, пожалуй, она настояла съездить на Бруклинский мост сразу после завтрака. Почему-то хотелось немного отложить тот момент, когда Адский Мэтт снова станет тем, кем был раньше, и Клэр даже злилась на себя за то, что это её так волнует.  
На этот раз, похоже, загадочный Дэнни был на месте. Фрэнк остановил повозку в стороне от скопления горожан — опять же на случай встречи с недоброжелателями Мэтта.  
— Я пойду одна, — сказала Клэр. — Думаю, у меня получится найти с этим человеком общий язык.  
— Да ты с кем угодно общий язык находишь, — фыркнул Фрэнк.  
— Обычно только с ранеными в голову.  
В довоенных книжках она видела фотографии Бруклинского моста — оживлённого, переполненного машинами и пешеходами. Сейчас же рабочих автомобилей во всей Пустоши было не сыскать, а вся жизнь на огромном пустынном мосту сосредоточилась вокруг одного человека. Солнце припекало, но Клэр не снимала накинутый докторский халат — если этот Дэнни раздаёт лекарства, он может быть её коллегой. Врачебное братство так или иначе старалось помогать друг другу — это она уяснила, когда через Мелвилл проезжали с караванами странствующие доктора.  
Но чем ближе Клэр подходила к пункту раздачи воды, тем меньше слов удивления у неё оставалось.  
Молоденький, наверняка даже чуть младше неё, кучерявый парнишка в потёртом чистеньком деловом костюме улыбался даже самым сомнительным людям, будто тоже вышел из её Убежища. А ещё ящики, из которых он доставал бутылки с водой и лекарства, стояли… в довоенном автомобиле с открытым верхом. И автомобиль наверняка был на ходу. Клэр потянула носом воздух, подходя ближе — кажется, пахло бензином.  
Она смешалась с толпой, и парнишка не глядя протянул ей бутылку воды.  
— Спасибо, — растерялась Клэр. — Но я не за этим. Вы Дэнни?  
Он, увлечённый беседой с дряхлым старичком в кепке, решившем рассказать всю историю своей болезни, встрепенулся и рассмотрел её с некоторым удивлением.  
— Дэнни. Дэнни Рэнд. Я вас здесь раньше не видел. Вы врач?  
— Да, и я бы хотела купить немного лекарств.  
— Вы не из Адской кухни, — Дэнни приостановился, убирая в машину опустевший ящик. — Простите, мистер Ли, минутку.  
— Верно. Я из Мелвилла. Приехала с караваном. Мне сказали, что у вас есть лекарства, и мне не помешало бы пополнить запас бинтов, стимуляторов и дезинфицирующих средств.  
— Подождите немного. А лучше — помогите раздать вот этот ящик.  
Клэр не нужно было просить два раза. Она принялась раздавать воду, стоя рядом с этим странным Дэнни, и вдвоём они быстро оделили всех желающих. Закинув в багажник последний пустой ящик, Дэнни осмотрелся.  
— Это ваш караван?  
— Да.  
— Ладно, я очень быстро вас верну, — торопливо сказал он, садясь за руль. — Они будут беспокоиться?  
— Да, и очень сильно… Что?  
— Садитесь. Проедем мимо. Те лекарства, что в машине, проходят у Корпорации отдельной статьёй, для благотворительности.  
— Корпорация? В Адской кухне есть благотворительность?  
— Благотворительность — это я. Мы едем за лекарствами?  
— Вы даже имя моё не спросили!  
— Как вас зовут?  
— Клэр.  
— Очень приятно. Садитесь в мою машину.  
— Вы умеете убеждать.  
Фрэнк давно отмечал склонность Клэр к дурацким спонтанным поступкам, но, судя по тому, с каким лицом он провожал автомобиль и машущую рукой Клэр, этот поразил его больше всего.  
— Ждите здесь! Я скоро вернусь! — крикнула Клэр. — Это Дэнни Рэнд!  
— А ты — дура! — проорал Фрэнк.  
Мэтт чуть не вывалился из фургона на растресканное асфальтовое полотно.

***

— Впервые вижу здание со всеми целыми стёклами...и почти полностью из стекла.  
— Всё бывает в первый раз. Мне нравится эта фраза, Клэр. По жизни она мне часто пригождается.  
— Да?  
— Да. Особенно с тех пор, как я вернулся в Адскую кухню.  
— Вернулся?…  
— От древенов. Это община недалеко от Вашингтона. Они живут в зелёном месте под названием Оазис и очень недружелюбно относятся к чужакам.  
— Знаете, мистер Рэнд…  
— Дэнни.  
— Знаете, Дэнни, один мой друг говорит, что я слишком много болтаю с незнакомцами и слишком быстро выдаю свои секреты, — осторожно заметила Клэр, проходя следом за новым знакомым в широкую раздвижную стеклянную дверь.  
— Жизнь научила меня отличать своих от чужих. Это легко сделать. Достаточно внимательно рассмотреть человека.  
— Вас с такой святой уверенностью должны держать здесь за дурака.  
— Меня и держат. Это очень удобно, — пожал плечами Дэнни, заводя её в лифт.  
Лифт загудел, поднимаясь вверх. Клэр переминалась с ноги на ногу, ещё не отойдя от быстрой поездки на настоящем автомобиле, переполненная новыми впечатлениями и беспечным волнением любопытного приключенца.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что сильные не обращают внимания на дураков, — терпеливо пояснил Дэнни.  
«Сильные. Кингпин?»  
Расспрашивать дальше было неудобно. Лифт остановился, и Дэнни вышел. Клэр последовала за ним, стараясь не прилипать к высоким окнам и не разглядывать лежащую под ногами Адскую кухню — в зелёных облаках деревьев и чёрных подпалинах пожаров.  
— Я бы отдал вам лекарства просто так, — признался он, войдя в просторный, небогато обставленный, но очень светлый и чистый кабинет, — но у нас весьма прозрачная бухгалтерия. То, что я раздаю на мосту, вычитается из моей зарплаты. Мне почти ничего не надо, у древенов я научился жить очень скромно, и всем, в общем-то, плевать на мои чудачества.  
Пока Дэнни возился в шкафу, Клэр неловко подёргала за длинный тоненький побег комнатный цветок и убрала руки за спину.  
— Расскажите мне, — выдохнула она, — что происходит в Адской кухне?  
— В смысле?  
Дэнни повернулся к ней, держа в руках коробку с бинтами.  
— Вы и так многое уже сказали. Корпорация не любит Кингпина, но почему-то с ним работает. Зачем-то отбирают земли в Бруклине. Куда-то исчезла радиостанция «Линия фронта», а ещё Карен Пейдж и какой-то Сорвиголова.  
— Сорвиголова никуда не исчез, — Дэнни вдруг побледнел.  
— Я слышала резервную частоту «Линии фронта».  
— Зачем вы в это лезете?  
— Человек, за которого я в ответе, впутан во всё это.  
— А вас не держат за дуру в Мелвилле? — Дэнни прищурился.  
— Только один мой друг, — Клэр усмехнулась.  
Тот вздохнул и красноречиво подвинул ей стул. Она села, наблюдая, как на столе появляется невиданное медицинское богатство.  
— Я, к сожалению, почти ни на что ответить не могу. Я не в курсе дел Кингпина. Я знаю только то, что люди за Бруклинским мостом живут очень плохо и что почти все здесь привыкли бояться. Я вернулся два года назад — и не узнал Адскую кухню.  
— А как так получилось…  
— Мой отец — один из двух основателей Корпорации. Он хотел снабжать лекарствами и Столичную Пустошь. Когда мне было десять, отец снарядил караван, и мы поехали в Вашингтон всей семьёй. По дороге на нас напали супермутанты, и охранники не смогли отбиться. Я остался в улетевшем в овраг фургоне, и меня подобрали два странника в одеждах из мешковины. Увезли в Оазис, вылечили и воспитали. Всё это время я помнил Нью-Йорк под патронажем Братства Стали и мистера Старка. Вернулся — а тут этот жирный у...важаемый человек.  
— Тогда почему Корпорация работает с Кингпином?  
— Уорд просит меня в это не лезть.  
— Уорд Мичем?  
— Да.  
Дэнни сел за стол напротив Клэр. Пересчитал стимуляторы, перевязочные пакеты, пузырьки антирадина и всё остальное. Сложил в контейнер и защёлкнул.  
— Сто крышек.  
— Здесь на триста пятьдесят. И контейнер такой новенький…  
— Сто. Я продам это вам по цене производителя, Клэр.  
— И не попросите ни о какой услуге?  
Дэнни нахмурился впервые за весь разговор. Потёр бородку.  
— Мне надо подумать. Но, возможно, мне придётся попросить помощи, если вы — хороший врач.  
— Не буду скромничать, но весьма неплохой. Вытаскиваю с того света на восемьдесят процентов мёртвых людей, — Клэр улыбнулась, отсчитывая крышки.  
— Там не всё так запущено, но мне нужно просто посоветоваться. Завтра я буду на Бруклинском мосту. С утра и пока не закончатся бутылки с водой. Вы можете рассчитывать на мою помощь, Клэр. Вы и ваши друзья. Я бы даже взял вас на работу в Корпорацию — врач из Убежища наверняка особенно хорош, но не думаю, что вам это нужно.  
— У меня и так полно больных, ага.  
Клэр весело подхватила контейнер и направилась к выходу, когда Дэнни её окликнул.  
— С «Линией фронта» произошло то же самое, что и со всеми, кто слишком много знал о делах Кингпина и мог доказать это Братству Стали. Они слишком заняты Столичной Пустошью и плевать на нас хотели, — сказал он очень серьёзно. — Я тоже слышал сообщение. И я могу заверить вас, что Сорвиголова не уйдёт с этих улиц, пока он нужен Адской кухне, но вам стоит быть очень осторожными. Лучше вообще не лезть в это.  
Клэр только усмехнулась, открывая дверь.  
— Кто такой Сорвиголова?  
— Он — защитник Адской кухни. Её настоящий защитник.

***

Клэр хотела пошутить что-то про мрачных козлов на козлах, но не успела. Едва она, обнимаясь с контейнером, открыла рот, как Мэтт спрыгнул ей навстречу.  
— Как ты могла!  
— Я ещё и не так могу, — невинно ответила она, всучив контейнер ему. — Раз вы не дождались меня на мосту и мы в центре, может, поедем уже в адвокатский офис?  
— Клэр, это было опасно!  
— Он прав, — встрял Фрэнк. — Он чертовски прав. Со всех сторон опасно. Молодой улыбчивый парень на настоящем автомобиле, благородный и добрый… Тут одно из двух — или он маньяк, или ты бы в него влюбилась. Даже не знаю, что ужаснее. И для кого.  
— Фрэнк, как ты можешь! — взвилась Клэр.  
— Я ещё и не так могу, — передразнил он. — Поедемте к этому Фогги.  
Клэр молча забралась в фургон. Мэтт так и забрался назад на козлы с контейнером, непривычно сердитый. Она, сидя к нему боком, нарочно громко принялась грызть яблоко и хлюпать соком.  
Ехать на телеге после автомобиля было даже как-то невесело.  
А ещё нужно было срочно поговорить с Мэттом, но не хотелось.  
— Ну и как прошла встреча на высшем уровне? — ехидно спросил Фрэнк.  
— Он предлагал мне работу, а ещё я узнала кое-что новое.  
Этот поганец почему-то засмеялся. Мэтт сохранял леденящее кровь равнодушное спокойствие.  
— Я боюсь спрашивать подробности, но всё же?  
— Во-первых, к уничтожению радиостанции «Линия фронта» причастен Кингпин. Во-вторых, он не нравится Корпорации. Возможно, они бы с радостью на него не работали, но они как-то повязаны. В-третьих, Дэнни сказал мне, что Сорвиголова никуда не делся.  
— Это как? В том сообщении ведь говорилось…  
Клэр не ответила Фрэнку, продолжая жевать. Только когда у неё в руке остался огрызок, она заговорила снова.  
— И он предложил нам помощь. Сказал, что мы можем на него рассчитывать.  
— Клэр, это всё, конечно, хорошо, но непонятно, — не выдержал Мэтт. — И, в конце концов, не стоит так доверчиво вести себя в Адской кухне. Молодая красивая девушка может попасть в беду, если будет уезжать со всякими обаятельными незнакомцами.  
— Окей, первый вопрос. Я уехала в Адскую кухню с обаятельным незнакомцем, и что, я в беде?  
— Ты про Фрэнка?  
— Фрэнк не обаятельный.  
Водитель браминов хрипло и возмущённо закашлялся.  
— А во-вторых, — Клэр предпочла не тормозить и не давать развивать тему, — с чего ты взял, что я красивая? Не помню, чтобы ты меня щупал, а ты слеп.  
— Ну, — Мэтт замялся, — у тебя красивый голос. И красота — она не на лице, она в поступках…  
— Извините, что такой необаятельный человек влезает в эту милую беседу, — Фрэнк стегнул браминов сильнее, — но я, кажется, вам мешаю. Клэр, дай мне тоже яблоко. Ты очень соблазнительно им чавкала.  
— Она соблазнительно чавкала не для тебя.  
— Мэтт, — укоризненно бросила Клэр, кинув в Фрэнка яблоком, и уселась в фургоне, обняв коленки.  
«Как с тобой серьёзно разговаривать, Мэтт-может-быть-Мёрдок?»  
Посомневавшись ещё пару минут, Клэр решила: разговаривать с ним не надо. Если он знает этого Фогги Нельсона — то при встрече память может вернуться.

***

Снаружи офисное здание, в котором располагалась контора «Нельсон и Мёрдок», было обшарпанным — вполне нормально для довоенного дома.  
Но внутри оно почти разваливалось, и Фрэнк глухо матерился, вычёсывая пальцами из коротких волос куски осыпающейся штукатурки. Клэр уже после двух этажей, пройденных по щербатой лестнице пешком, обрела душевное равновесие и даже не пыталась бороться с этим несчастьем.  
Если внизу на здании висела вполне приличная табличка с красивыми рельефными буквами, то на двери самого офиса без особых затей прямо на треснувшее стекло был прилеплен лист бумаги с надписью. Клэр поскребла ногтем край отошедшего бумажного скотча и вздохнула.  
— Мне кажется, они так себе юристы, — осторожно предположил Фрэнк.  
— Тихо ты. Они просто, наверное, защищают бедных. Это благородно.  
— И очень голодно.  
— Им могут платить яблоками. И вообще, кто бы говорил. Как думаешь, это разумно, что мы не взяли с собой Мэтта?  
— Вполне. Сначала поговорим, — кивнул Фрэнк. — И потом, мы не можем оставить телегу без присмотра, а отпускать куда-то вас обоих вместе я боюсь ещё больше.  
Клэр со вздохом выключила «Пип-бой», из которого Красотка Джесс рассказывала рецепт самогона на мутафруктах, и толкнула дверь, входя в кабинет.  
Мистер Фогги Нельсон одиноко склонялся над бумагами, сидя за доисторическим, даже не довоенным по виду, столом. Опорой одной из ножек служила довоенная Конституция США, давно не действующая — Клэр невольно усмехнулась тому, что юриспруденция Адской кухни всё ещё держалась именно на ней. Второй стол, в углу, пустовал. Мистер Нельсон оказался милым, невнушительным и грустным молодым мужчиной в залатанном на локтях стареньком пиджаке и с аккуратным выцветшим галстуком на шее.  
На звук шагов он поднял голову и встрепенулся, даже как-то тревожно.  
— Добрый день. Меня зовут Франклин Нельсон, чем могу быть вам полезен?  
— Мне говорили, что вас зовут Фогги, — осторожно сказала Клэр, взяв за спинку ветхий стул и поставив его ближе к столу. — Меня зовут Клэр Темпл. Это мой друг, Фрэнк Касл.  
— Так меня зовут только близкие, — вздохнул он, отложив бумаги. — Кто вас прислал?  
— Елена. Милая старушка из Бруклина.  
— О. Помню её. У вас тоже проблемы с мистером Фиском?  
— Фиском?  
— Кингпином, как говорят в народе, — поправил себя мистер Нельсон. — Мне привычнее звать его Уилсоном Фиском, как положено в бумагах.  
— У нас с ним проблем нет.  
— Но это временно, — заметил Фрэнк с оптимизмом.  
— Тогда что я могу для вас сделать?  
— Ваш партнёр, — Клэр кивнула на соседний стол, — почему он не на работе?  
Мистер Нельсон вдруг посерьёзнел и сдвинул брови. Внимательно посмотрел на Клэр.  
— Он исчез уже очень давно, — с деланным спокойствием произнёс он. — Обычное дело в Адской кухне. Боюсь, что он уже не вернётся, я пробовал его искать.  
Клэр, облизнув губы, откинулась на спинку стула. Та опасно скрипнула.  
— Не хочу вас обнадёживать, — осторожно начала Клэр, — но у него были какие-нибудь особые приметы?  
Нельсон даже растерялся. По нему вдруг стало очень заметно — всякую надежду найти друга он давно оставил.  
— Да никаких особых примет, по которым можно опознать труп, — он с досадой отбросил папку в сторону. — Синяки. Шишки. Шрамы. Обычный набор, сейчас такое есть у многих.  
— А кроме особых примет трупа?  
— Он был слепым.  
Фрэнк вдруг издал смешок. Очень весёлый и короткий. Клэр тоже улыбнулась, и Нельсон посмотрел на них с недоумением.  
— И очень хорошо слышал? — уточнила она. — Такой симпатичный темноволосый молодой мужчина, чуть пониже этого вот бугая?…  
— Чёрт возьми.  
Адвокат привстал со своего пошатнувшегося стула.  
— Да, всё верно.  
— И его зовут Мэтт?  
— Мэттью Майкл Мёрдок, да… Вы его знаете?  
Фрэнк не выдержал и расхохотался:  
— В каком-то смысле у нас целый караван его имени.  
— Он жив?!  
— Стараниями этой леди.  
— Где он?  
— Внизу, сторожит браминов, — поспешно сообщила Клэр, увидев, как разгорелись глаза Нельсона. — Но мы хотели спросить ещё про Ка…  
Дверь адвокатской конторы качнулась на петлях. Фрэнк первым сообразил ринуться за Нельсоном следом, Клэр подорвалась с места только второй, судя по звуку, доломав несчастный стул. Но Франклин нёсся по ступенькам так быстро, что догнать они смогли его лишь на улице.  
— Мэтт, — причитал он едва ли не со слезами, сжимая в объятиях Адского Мэтта, — ну какой же ты мудак, Мэтт! Как я рад!  
— Я тоже рад встрече, Фогги, — неуверенно, чуть морщась, как от головной боли, наконец произнёс Мэтт, хлопая его по спине.  
Фрэнк, наблюдая за воссоединением, ухмыльнулся и привалился спиной к стене, рядом с вывеской адвокатской конторы.  
— Ну что, дай пять, миссис Мёрдок?  
Вместо этого Клэр отвесила ему нежную затрещину.

***

Через несколько часов Клэр уверилась: Фогги Нельсон всю жизнь готовился к чему-то подобному. У него нашлись запасные ключи от квартиры друга и нечеловеческое терпение, чтобы до ночи рассказывать Мэтту, кто он такой и как до всего этого докатился. И спокойствие Фогги тоже было каким-то необыкновенным, даже противоестественным в разгромленном обшарпанном лофте, где определённо что-то искали и со злости перебили всё, до чего дотянулись.  
«Может, его тоже в детстве удачно облучило?»  
После того, как цензурные и нецензурные слова у Фогги кончились, Адский Мэтт — Мэттью Майкл Мёрдок — попросился подышать, и Клэр вышла с ним. Его квартира располагалась на верхнем этаже старого красно-кирпичного дома, некрасивого и щербатого, но крепкого, и прямо из неё можно было попасть на крышу.  
Очень кстати.  
Они стояли рядом, не касаясь друг друга, опираясь на ржавый тёплый парапет, и Клэр наблюдала, как на выступе самой высокой башни на Манхэттене сияют огоньки, как над ней скрещиваются цветные лучи. Фогги убирал следы погрома в квартире; вконец охреневший от новых знаний Фрэнк сказал, что поспит в телеге.  
— Неловко вышло с фамилией, — Мэтт смущённо засмеялся, нарушив тишину.  
— Ничего страшного, — Клэр улыбнулась. — Я ничего не имею против. В смысле, фамилия — это правда не так ужасно, как то, что я всё это время была на пороге уникального открытия и…  
— И я оказался неинтересен даже с этой стороны.  
— Ну… Нет. Всё очень даже интересно, но я не имею к этому никакого отношения.  
Клэр вздохнула. Нажала кнопочку «Пип-боя». Ей ужасно захотелось услышать болтовню Красотки Джесс и отвлечься от новостей.  
Фогги долго, очень долго объяснял ей о докторе Беннере. Учёном, который ещё до проекта «Чистота» пытался исследовать радиацию и бороться с её последствиями. Он был ещё студентом, когда случилась беда: из Адской кухни вывозили радиоактивные отходы, и девятилетний Мэтт заметил, что баки в телеге плохо закреплены и вот-вот вывалятся. Оттолкнул людей в сторону — а сам в той «аварии» получил критическую дозу облучения. Мёрдок-старший, решив, что терять нечего, отнёс сына в лабораторию молодого доктора Беннера.  
Зрение спасти не удалось, но Мэтт стал одним из трёх известных удачных экспериментов. Первым.  
Вторым был чернокожий парнишка, прорвавшийся в Адскую кухню с заражённых развалин Гарлема. Фогги сказал, что не так давно тот уехал и стал паладином Братства Стали, хотя мог бы обойтись вовсе без брони. А когда он решил заговорить про третьего, Мэтт оборвал речь и сообщил, что всё вспомнил.  
Тогда они и вышли на крышу — уникальный рад-человек, герой Адской кухни, и какая-то обычная девочка из Убежища, только и умеющая, что ковырять чужие мозги.  
— Не вздыхай, — Мэтт поймал её за руку, делая радио погромче. — Клэр, всё хорошо. Не понимаю, зачем ты так себя принижаешь. Без тебя я бы умер.  
— Звучит почти романтично.  
— Звучит как сарказм.  
Он посерьёзнел. Повернулся к ней.  
— Или тебя на самом деле интересовала только наука?  
— Да, — выдала Клэр, не раздумывая.  
Мэтт замолчал. Она смотрела на него в упор, пользуясь тем, что он не мог этого заметить.  
Всё-таки Красотка Джесс ничего не делала вовремя — заговори она сейчас или поставь эту дурацкую песню, которую всегда крутит для Фрэнка, было бы проще, но из «Пип-боя» над городом лилась, как назло, лирическая мелодия. Та самая, которая нравилась Мэтту.

I don't want to set the world on fire,  
I just want to start a flame in your heart…

— Ну, тогда у меня две новости. Обе хороших, но одна — для тебя, а вторая — для меня, — Мэтт оставался совершенно серьёзным. — Хорошая новость для тебя: последний эксперимент Беннера был неудачным. Он превратился в супермутанта, потерял рассудок, уничтожил свои записи и ушёл на запад. Так что все твои наблюдения могут помочь восстановить его исследования.  
— Просто отлично. Даже боюсь услышать хорошую новость для тебя.  
— Хорошая новость для меня в том, что ты только что соврала.  
— Мэтт…  
— Можно на тебя посмотреть?  
Клэр молча подалась навстречу его раскрытой ладони. Чуткие, аккуратные пальцы коснулись её скул — и сердце забилось предательски часто. Наверняка он это слышал, и от этого вдруг стало совсем неловко.  
— Что это за башня на Манхэттене? Самая высокая, с красивыми огоньками? Это и есть башня Говарда Старка?  
— Да. Только теперь там живёт очень плохой человек.  
Он не отвлекался. Обводил каждую чёрточку её лица, изучал так внимательно, как на неё никто никогда не смотрел глазами.  
— Как это получилось?  
— Потомок Говарда Старка, Тони, ушёл следом за доктором Беннером. Надел свою невероятную силовую броню и пошёл нести справедливость на Столичную Пустошь, доверив город Братству Стали. Понадеялся, что Нью-Йорк будет в порядке. Но Кингпин обманул паладинов. Там… Не слишком умные главные, наверное. Давай сейчас не будем об этом?  
— А о чём будем?  
Клэр затаила дыхание — и под последний припев почти взмолилась про себя, чтобы после этой песни началась любая другая, а не монолог Джесс, и чтобы этот момент не оборвался смешно и нелепо. Перехватила руку Мэтта на своей щеке.  
— Я был прав, — он улыбнулся. — Ты красивая.  
— В Убежище говорили — на любителя.  
— Надеюсь, тебя не смущает, что тебе это говорит слепой?  
Мэтт хрипло, взволнованно засмеялся — и вдруг резко замолчал.  
— Кто-то поднимается. В моём доме не живёт так много народа. Я точно это помню.  
— Может, гости?  
— Боюсь, что к нам. А там только Фогги с веником… Чёрт, Клэр, останься здесь?  
— Нет уж, — Клэр опустила руку и отключила «Пип-бой», когда Мэтт уже скрылся за ржавой чердачной дверью. — У меня есть кастет. И скальпель.  
Все глупости из головы мгновенно вышибло.

***

Уже через три ступеньки до Клэр дошло, что они, мягко говоря, попали впросак. Фрэнк сказал бы честнее — лоханулись.  
То сообщение на вышке оставили крутиться не просто так. Не потому, что не знали, как его выключить. И даже не потому, что оно было криком помощи в никуда, абсолютно безопасным без одинокого героя.  
За ними следили. От самой вышки. Они ждали тех, кто заберётся наверх и оборвёт эфир.  
Это была приманка.  
Светлые своевременные мысли Клэр додумывала, уже хватаясь за жестяное ведро с водой. Фогги, прижатый к стене хорошо одетым громилой с пистолетом, догадался резко осесть вниз, когда она плеснула в громилу грязной водой и с размаху огрела ведром по голове.  
Проблема могла бы решиться легко, если бы в гости зашёл один громила, а не четверо. Не будь Фрэнк внизу, это можно было бы назвать честной схваткой.  
Кастет в ладони был непривычно тяжёлым и жёстким. Лучше бы Фрэнк оставил ей пистолет, а не этот бесполезный кусок металла. Пока Фогги, подобрав какую-то деревяшку, мужественно закрывал её собой, Мэтт успел выбить пистолет у второго и схватиться за швабру.  
«Бои уборщиков без правил», — мелькнуло у Клэр в голове, и она еле сдержалась от того, чтобы истерически расхохотаться.  
Она ждала, что Мэтт огреет кого-нибудь шваброй по хребту со всей дури, но не угадала. Он сломал её о колено на две почти равные части, и тут началось нечто такое, от чего захватывало дух. Фогги затащил её за остов шкафа, но всё равно хотелось наблюдать за страшным и красивым, и Клэр осторожно выглядывала.  
Мэтт дрался, отвлекая всех троих на себя, и делал это совершенно удивительно. Он быстро их обезоружил, реагировал на движения быстрее, чем это делали зрячие — даже Фрэнк, который до сих пор казался Клэр лучшим на свете воином. Но в одиночку так долго не продержаться, а ещё мог очнуться тот, четвёртый, замоченный.  
— Как смотришь на то, чтобы сбежать в окно? — шепнул Фогги.  
— Я его не брошу, — Клэр сунула бесполезный неудобный кастет назад в карман и достала верный скальпель.  
— Лучше не мешать, он и не с таким справлялся.  
«Окно».  
Клэр схватила с пола мешок мусора, собранного в квартире Мэтта, в один прыжок перескочила к провалу разбитого окна и выкинула его.  
Во двор.  
Примерно туда, где должна была стоять телега с браминами.  
Она знала, что кричать бесполезно — если Фрэнк уснул, он не проснётся от голосов. А вот от выстрелов и другого грохота он просыпался очень быстро.  
Звук действительно вышел что надо — колотое стекло, жестянки, деревяшки раскатились так, что Мэтт особенно зло впечатал противника в стенку. Стоило бы отправлять их вслед за хламом, но он всё ещё не хотел никого убивать.  
Даже сейчас, с окровавленной челюстью, всё ещё не в форме после того, как его достали с того света.  
Один из нападавших командовал. Клэр поняла это, ещё стоя за шкафом. И судьба вдруг повернулась к ней чем-то похожим на лицо — пытаясь освободиться от повисших на нём двоих, Мэтт пнул его в сторону припавшей к стене Клэр, повалив на пол.  
Теряться было некогда. Цветные огни Адской кухни коротко блеснули на скальпеле. Всего на один миг, в который Клэр Темпл поняла, что такой решимости не испытывала никогда прежде.  
— Я убью его, — выпалила она, громко и уверенно. — И умирать он, блядь, будет долго и мучительно, если вы не прекратите. Знаю, как людей резать. Даже если вы меня пристрелите, у меня рука правильно дрогнет.  
— Какая борзая тёлка, — один из бандитов отбросил Мэтта в сторону.  
Второй неразборчиво сказал что-то вроде «Уэсли нас выпотрошит».  
Они действительно остановились. Клэр сама не понимала, как уселась на «главного», прижав его к полу и приставив скальпель к шее так, что дёрнуться ему было страшно.  
— Клэр, — Мэтт сплюнул на пол, пытаясь утереться. Бесполезно — у него по лицу текла кровь. — Не надо.  
Дуло уставилось на Клэр. Второй бандит, подобрав пистолет, нацелился в Мэтта.  
— Положи скальпель, и тебя убьют первой, — пообещал снизу «главный». — Ты думаешь, мы не оставили своих внизу?  
Тот, кого Клэр вырубила, начинал шевелиться.  
Ей захотелось зажмуриться, как маленькой девочке. Сказать себе, что всё это не по-настоящему.  
А потом старый подъезд взорвался громкими выстрелами дробовика.  
Почти одновременно с этим в окно буквально влетело что-то тёмно-красное, очень похожее на человека, и сбило Клэр в сторону за пару мгновений до встречи с пулей.

***

— Дробовик оставляет очень большие дырки, — заметил Фогги, осторожно попинывая носком старенькой туфли одно из безжизненных тел на полу.  
Клэр сидела рядом, даже не осознавая, что всё ещё сжимает в руке скальпель и что тёмная лужа расплывается совсем близко.  
— У тебя есть ещё более ценные наблюдения? — огрызнулся Фрэнк.  
Он морщился, потому что ему снова перебили переносицу, и от боли морщился ещё сильнее.  
— Есть.  
— Оставь их на потом.  
Они сгрудились над главным — Фрэнк, Мэтт и человек в красном костюме и маске дьявола. Фогги нарезал круги по комнате.  
— Что вы сделали с Карен Пейдж?  
Под кулаком Мэтта снова хрустнула какая-то кость.  
— Кто убил Бена?  
Главный не отвечал.  
— Кто так допрашивает, — Фрэнк снова скривился и бесцеремонно стащил Мэтта с громилы. — Ты пытаешься узнать ответы, но делаешь это без уважения. Смотри как надо.  
Он снял трофейный пистолет с предохранителя и оседлал «заложника». Приставил дуло к его лбу.  
— Как тебя зовут? — очень дружелюбно спросил Фрэнк.  
— Фрэнсис.  
— Да мы почти тёзки. Скажи-ка мне, Фрэнсис, ты хочешь жить?  
— Если я отвечу на ваши вопросы, меня убьёт Кингпин.  
— Даю честное слово уроженца Адской кухни, что сам лично вывезу тебя отсюда, и Кингпин никогда тебя не найдёт. А если не ответишь, сам понимаешь. Итак. Всего три вопроса. Кто убил Бена?  
— Какого Бена?  
— Бена Уриха с радио, — подал голос Мэтт.  
— А, Курильщика…  
— Так кто?  
Фрэнсис замолчал. Губы у него дёргались, как у человека, который просто не может выговорить вслух что-то жуткое. Клэр вдруг вспомнила злого волшебника из детских книжек, много раз перечитанных ею в Убежище.  
«Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть».  
— Кингпин, — выпалил Фрэнсис наконец под давлением дружелюбной улыбки Фрэнка и его ста килограммов мышц. — Сам.  
— Дивно. Вопрос второй. Что вы сделали с Карен Пейдж?  
— Она жива.  
— Уточняющий вопрос. Где она?  
— В-в доме. В парке. В доме Ванессы. Пейдж не хочет говорить. Если вы хотите её найти…  
— То мы её найдём, — от этой ласковой интонации у Клэр побежали мурашки. — И третий. Милый мой Фрэнсис, это ведь твои люди убили Марию Касл и её детей? Лизу Касл и Фрэнка Касла-младшего?  
Вот теперь у Клэр всё внутри остановилось — и не у неё одной. Замер нервно расхаживавший Фогги; сжались кулаки у Мэтта. Даже человек в красной маске еле слышно скрипнул зубами.  
Клэр давно знала, что семья Фрэнка погибла. Но как это случилось, он не рассказывал.  
— Я не знаю, кто это.  
— Молодая женщина из дома, где теперь живёт Ванесса Фиск.  
Секунды превратились в монолитную тяжёлую вечность. В лофте с разбитыми большими окнами стало так мало воздуха, как будто кто-то запечатал многотонную герметичную дверь Убежища и забыл включить систему вентиляции.  
— Она не хотела выселяться, — торопливо и журчаще затараторил Фрэнсис. — Мы предлагали ей… Предлагали хорошие варианты. Домик в Бруклине. Но она говорила, что это — дом её мужа, что он на войне, на какой-то, сука, войне в Калифорнии, несла какой-то бред про НКР. Нам потом попало. Очень попало. Кингпин сказал, что не хотел, чтобы мы их убивали, но я же знаю, что он сделал бы с нами, не добудь мы этот дом для его женщины…  
— А ты никогда не думал, что с тобой сделал бы муж Марии?  
— Фрэнк…  
Клэр мутнеющим сознанием догадалась, что Мэтт хотел сказать «не надо» — но передумал.  
— Ты долго со мной разговариваешь. Сейчас придёт подкрепление. Я оставил семерых человек внизу.  
— Хорошо. Задачка на сообразительность. Ты оставил внизу семерых человек. Поднимаясь, я сделал семь выстрелов. Как думаешь, сколько выстрелов нужно сделать снайперу Первого Разведбатальона Новой Калифорнийской Республики, чтобы убить семерых человек?  
Он не стрелял, пока на лице Фрэнсиса не проявился кромешный безвоздушный ужас понимания.  
Убийца разгадал загадку убийцы.

5

После этого они не решались с ним заговорить. Дурацкая традиция кидаться в две крайности, узнав о горе человека — или бесконечно его утешать, или неловко молчать, будто все попроглатывали свои длинные языки. Клэр думала, что его надо поддержать, поэтому залезла на козлы, но за всю дорогу не произнесла ни слова.  
Глупенькая подземная девочка — знала бы она, что ему стало легче.  
Может, кровавые брызги, разлетевшиеся по разгромленной квартире, и показались им всем многоточием, но в миг выстрела Фрэнк понял, что ставит точку. Вдруг что-то пустое, сосавшее в груди, успокоилось, и перестала дёргаться правая бровь, и нудная трёхлетняя головная боль отступила. Лучшее лекарство от мигрени — действительно пуля в голову, и, как оказалось, вовсе не обязательно в свою.  
Фрэнк обернулся. Заглянул в фургон. Фрэнсис, завёрнутый в истрёпанное одеяло, валялся посредине — слово надо держать, даже перед этой мразью, поэтому его было решено вывезти на пирс и выкинуть в Гудзон. Вокруг на сундуках и ящиках сидели трое сумрачных мужчин, и один из них так и не снял идиотскую красную маску дьявола.  
Тишину хотелось прервать.  
— Мистер Нельсон… — начал Фрэнк.  
— Фогги.  
— Фогги, ты говорил, что у тебя появились какие-то ценные наблюдения. Ценнее тех, о диаметре дырок от дробовика.  
— Весьма, — тот оживился и встрепенулся. — Я привык к тому, что мой друг, Мэтт Мёрдок, носит красный облегающий костюм и иногда влетает людям в окна, чтобы нанести непоправимую пользу. Но меня, чёрт возьми, интересует один вопрос. Вот сидит мой друг Мэтт, а вот сидит его костюм. Почему-то отдельно. Уважаемая начинка костюма Мэтта, мы благодарны за помощь и всё такое, но два Сорвиголовы на один город — это не менее страшно, чем один Кингпин. Кто ты и почему ты в костюме Мэтта?  
Молчание стало таким неловким, что даже брамины замедлились. Не повернулась одна Клэр; герой почему-то не торопился снимать чужую маску.  
— Это ещё один настоящий защитник Адской кухни, — вдруг сказала она со вздохом.  
Только тогда красный парень покачал головой и невесело хмыкнул. Стянул шлем-маску с рожками и растрепал пальцами примятые кудряшки.  
Фогги присвистнул.  
— Дэнни Рэнд, — озвучил он.  
— Ты ещё и мой костюм спёр, — недобрым голосом заметил Мэтт.  
— Во-первых, не я. Во-вторых, не спёр. В-третьих, что значит «ещё и»?  
— Ты сегодня чуть не угнал его де… — непринуждённое объяснение Фрэнк так и не закончил, потому что Клэр больно ущипнула его за щёку. Он бросил взгляд на дорогу, но в фургоне всё-таки было интереснее.  
Дэнни протянул маску Мэтту. Тот взял её — как-то ревниво, коротким скупым движением, и ощупал рожки.  
— Мне было десять, когда я попал к древенам и всё равно что умер для всех, кто меня знал. Они не принимают чужаков, но меня почему-то приняли, и даже обучили боевым искусствам. Древены не пользуются наследием старого мира — они сами превращают себя в оружие. Своё тело. Не знаю, как так вышло, что я стал лучшим и заслужил имя Железный Кулак.  
— Третья дурацкая геройская кличка на моей памяти, — не удержалась Клэр, и Фрэнк строго на неё зыркнул.  
Дэнни не обратил на фразу особого внимания и даже не обиделся.  
— Железный Кулак должен был охранять вход в Оазис от чужаков. Но я всё ещё помнил Адскую кухню, помнил своих друзей — и решил вернуться. Покинул город-сад и попал в город-ад.  
— Ты поэт, — вздохнул Фогги. — Думаю, следующие пару сонетов можно опустить и перейти к тому, как ты стал самозванцем.  
— Отчасти это не моя тайна, но… Мой друг, Уорд Мичем, вынужден сотрудничать с Кингпином. Он вхож в башню, ему доверяют — хоть он и ненавидит за это свою жизнь. Однажды он сказал мне, что Адские Псы принесли Кингпину ценный дар — костюм Сорвиголовы. Доказательство его убийства. И тогда я понял, что с меня хватит просиживания штанов в Корпорации и беспомощной благотворительности. Все два года после своего возвращения я наблюдал за происходящим вокруг и ужасался. И восхищался ночным героем, который осмелился бросить вызов Фиску. Меня не связывают жуткие контракты. И многие могли бы подтвердить, что Сорвиголова — не я. И Уорд… Уорд выкрал для меня этот костюм из хранилища Кингпина. Вот и вся история, — Дэнни перевёл дыхание и помолчал. — Просто людям нужна была надежда.  
Мэтт тоже молчал. Фогги переводил вопросительный взгляд с одного на другого.  
А потом Сорвиголова протянул руку лже-Сорвиголове.  
— Наверное, то, что в городе теперь два героя — хорошо, — он улыбнулся своей привычной открытой улыбкой.  
«Три», — подумал Фрэнк и ничего не сказал вслух. Остановил телегу у пирса.  
Клэр, кажется, догадалась, почему он тащил труп к воде с такой блаженной спокойной улыбкой.

***

Голос Джесс, аппетитно и сочно хрумкая, нёсся над тёмным ночным Гудзоном.  
— Любимые мои, — причмокнула она, — шлушатели! У Красотки Джесс сегодня большааааая радость. И у радиотехника Триш тоже. Большой мужчина с большой пушкой передал нам аппетитный привет. Мы благодарим его за этот привет и шлём в ответ два привета. В твою честь, о настоящий герой, мы поставим не ту песню, которую ты так страстно любишь, а ту, которая задолбала тебя чуть меньше. А также напоминаем вам, что вещание «Музыки Кони-Айленда» дотянулось своими липкими, перепачканными яблочным соком ручонками аж до самой Адской кухни. Так держать, радиолюбители, даёшь ещё вышек для Красотки Джесс! Пусть мой шекшуальный голош шлышат в шамом Вашингтоне!  
На заднем плане послышался редкий в радиоэфире голос Триш, буркнувшей что-то вроде «Хорош жевать», и Фрэнк снова улыбнулся.  
Песня была какой-то дурацкой, но зато расслабленной и удивительно подходящей к моменту.

The roads are the dustiest, the winds are the gustiest  
The gates are the rustiest, the pies are the crustiest  
The songs the lustiest, the friends the trustiest  
Way back home

The trees are the sappiest, the days are the nappiest  
The dogs are the yappiest, the kids are the scrappiest  
The jokes the snappiest, the folks the happiest  
Way back home

Don’t know why I left the homestead  
I really must confess  
I’m a weary exile  
Singing my song of loneliness

— А он всегда такой весёлый, когда топит трупы? — поинтересовался Фогги у Клэр нарочно громким шёпотом.  
— Не знаю. Это первый труп, который он топит.  
— Вообще-то нет, но это детали, — Фрэнк обернулся и посмотрел на своих спутников.  
Здесь, на берегу Гудзона, на заброшенном пирсе, он любил сидеть в детстве в гордом одиночестве, замывая кровь на разбитых коленках и кулаках после опасных мальчишеских игр и беспощадных драк. Сказал бы кто, что однажды он придёт сюда в компании неуместно доброго врача, богатого мальчика, воспитанного фанатами деревьев, и двух адвокатов и этих людей захочет вдруг назвать своими друзьями и союзниками — Фрэнк бы ни за что не поверил.  
Но сейчас эта смешная небылица вдруг стала истиной. Он стоял над водой, дышал свежим ночным воздухом, и Джесс ставила для него песни, и Клэр держала за руку Мэтта, и двое совсем новых знакомых выглядели так, будто готовы сделать что-нибудь безумное прямо сейчас.  
Фрэнк думал, что Фрэнсис по указке Кингпина отнял у него всё. Но только теперь осознавал: осталось у него не так уж мало, а у Фрэнсиса теперь не было ничего, кроме зеленоватой толщи воды над телом, которое вслед за мозгами покинула и душа.  
Будто он поставил точку и открыл новую страницу, и на ней писатель начал рассказ о том, как отобрать всё у Кингпина.  
Фрэнк молча обвёл взглядом всех четверых. Почесал в затылке.  
— Дэнни, не знаешь, Карен Пейдж и правда держат в доме Ванессы Фиск?  
— Уорд был там. Заглянул во все комнаты, зная слушок про пленницу, но не увидел...  
— Ясно. Нам нужны четыре респиратора из комплектов химзащиты. Ящик винта у нас уже есть.  
— Мы наширяемся и наваляем им? — Клэр скептически подняла бровь.  
— Нет. Мы наширяем их…  
— И наваляемся, — оптимистично предположил Фогги.  
— Не-а, — Фрэнк весело хмыкнул. — Ты точно не наваляешься. Ты будешь сторожить браминов. А мы заберёмся туда, где её держат.  
Он пошёл к телеге, всё яснее осознавая собственный план — ещё более безумный, чем все остальные, и уверяя себя: всё получится. Непременно получится.  
— Просто у него пуля в черепушке, — сообщила Клэр за его спиной Фогги. — Ты к нему привыкнешь.  
— О, да я чувствую себя рядом с ним в своей тарелке. Ведь всю мою жизнь у меня есть Мэтт.  
Мэтт, который после выстрела был слишком серьёзен, наконец засмеялся.

***

Меньше всего Фрэнк Касл ожидал, что этой же ночью встретит большую настоящую любовь.  
За респираторами было решено поехать к некоему оружейнику, которого, как выяснилось, знал Мэтт, и Фрэнк немало удивился, узнав, что у замкнутого тихого Мелвина Поттера, которого в Адской кухне считали за дурачка, обнаружился уникальный арсенал на продажу. Они вошли в его дом втроём, с Мэттом и Дэнни, и последний, ничего не покупая, носился от полки к полке и восторгался, повторяя, что сильные и впрямь не обращают внимания на дураков.  
«Видимо, я привык считать себя сильным», — пронеслось стрелой в мыслях у Фрэнка, пока он бродил между стеллажей, а Мэтт придирчиво примерял респираторы.  
Тогда Фрэнк Касл и увидел её.  
Самую большую пушку, которую когда-либо встречал.  
— Тактическая ручная ядерная катапульта, устанавливаемая на плечо, — Мелвин оказался у Фрэнка за спиной почти мгновенно. — Оружие производит запуск ядерных выстрелов, которые при детонации поражают небольшую территорию ядерным взрывом, сопровождающийся нанесением большого урона и выбросом радиации на некоторое время. При увеличении угла наклона дальность полёта заряда увеличивается. Дальность по прямой — около десяти метров.  
Фрэнк слушал его и рассеянно кивал, трогая толстенную перфорированную сталь, проводя пальцами по идеальной ложе, которая здорово пристроилась бы на наплечнике его «парадного костюма». Прикидывал, какая мощная отдача от этой детки и как смачно она способна свалить любого супермутанта или когтя смерти.  
— У неё есть недостаток, — осторожно добавил Мелвин. — После выстрела тяжело устоять на ногах, если ты не паладин Кейдж или не в силовой броне.  
— Я её хочу. Сколько будет стоить?  
— Шесть тысяч крышек. Один ядерный выстрел в подарок.  
— Её и штук пять зарядов. И четыре респиратора. Ещё я хочу вот этот пистолет-пулемёт и патроны к нему. И все, все патроны для дробовика. Все, которые найдутся.  
Мелвин юркнул к дальнему стеллажу и стал копаться в ящиках. Мэтт всё ещё недовольно фырчал, бракуя респираторы один за другим, но, заслышав, как Фрэнк начинает отсчитывать крышки, усмехнулся.  
— Ты напоминаешь мне девушку, которая пошла в магазин за хлебушком, а купила колье с бриллиантами. Боюсь спрашивать, зачем тебе эта штука и почему ты говорил о ней с придыханием.  
— Да так. Слышал, одного козла пули не берут.  
Мэтт посерьёзнел. Надел очередной респиратор, прижав его к лицу. Удовлетворённо подышал через него. Повернулся к Фрэнку… и вдруг запел на мотив той проклятой песенки:  
— Повстречал я Фрэнка Касла и спросил его, зачем он по Адской кухне ходит с большой пушкой на плече…  
Дэнни немедленно захохотал. Фрэнк, с трудом сохраняя невозмутимый вид, отсчитывал крышки и высыпал их на прилавок.  
А потом подхватил на тот же мотив.  
— Как слова допишешь, Мэтти, мы их Джессике пошлём, — хрипло пропел он. — А зачем мне эта пушка? Мы Кингпина ей пришьём!  
Когда Мелвин выносил патроны, хохотали они уже втроём.  
— Как меня затрахала эта песня, — Фрэнк, отсмеявшись, взвалил на плечо длинный стальной контейнер. — Если Джесс не расширит репертуар, скоро мы все будем разговаривать нараспев. На этот сраный ковбойский мотивчик.  
Большая пушка оттянула плечо приятнейшей на свете тяжестью.  
— Я назвал катапульту «Толстяк», — бросил вслед Мелвин. — Я делал её…  
— Чтобы убить другого толстяка, — расслабленно отозвался Фрэнк, спускаясь. — Спасибо.

***

— Я, кажется, поняла, какая у меня особая сверхспособность, — сообщила Клэр, болтая ногами на краю телеги и застёгивая респиратор.  
Над телегой, потрескивая, кружил вернувшийся ЭД-Э. Джесс и Триш присматривали за ними, и от этого становилось ещё спокойнее.  
— Влипать в мудацкие истории? Оживлять мужиков, которым отшибло мозги? — уточнил Фрэнк, проверяя оружие.  
— Почти, — Клэр щёлкнула пальцами. — Встречать настоящих героев. Собирать их вокруг себя. Сплачивать, так сказать. А ты говорил, что на помойке кучками не валяются…  
— Клэр, мы встретились на мосту, на помойке я не был, — встрял Дэнни, высунувшись из-за брезента, где он переодевался.  
— Какие твои годы, — она беспечно пожала плечами.  
— Я уже говорил, что я люблю твой оптимизм? — засмеялся из-за брезента Мэтт.  
— Всё бы вам шуточки шутить, — беззлобно пробурчал Фрэнк. — Итак, объясняю наш план ещё раз. Я очень хорошо знаю дом Ванессы. И в этом доме есть своё бомбоубежище. Судя по всему, Карен Пейдж с охранниками находится именно там. Мы отвлечём охрану у крыльца. Клэр, вы с Дэнни в это время залезете в вентиляционный люк. Вы оба должны пролезть. План я вам набросал. Нужно заткнуть внешние решётки, а потом поработать. Распылите винт и возвращайтесь. Весь. Не жмитесь.  
— Ага, всего девяносто девять баллончиков. Мы мигом.  
— Клэр, ты ужасная. Так вот. Нужно будет переждать пятнадцать минут, как раз пройдёт положительный эффект наркотика. Охрана будет плохо видеть и слышать, их настигнут слабость и раскоординация. Клэр, ты вернёшься за это время в фургон и будешь готовить детокс и другую помощь для мисс Пейдж. Дэнни, Мэтт, мы ворвёмся в дом, заломаем их всех и спасём девушку. Фогги, у тебя самая сложная миссия, ты помнишь?  
— О да. Сторожить вот этот огромный ящик, телегу, Клэр и браминов где-то в квартале от парка.  
— Молодец. С браминами справишься?  
— Конечно. Я много знаю о браминах. Мой отец был мясником.  
— Всё. Надо управиться до рассвета, — Фрэнк повесил дробовик на плечо и убрал пистолеты в карманы плаща.  
— У меня один вопрос, Фрэнк. Прежде чем мы начнём. Отойдём?  
Дэнни спрыгнул на землю почти бесшумно, хмурясь и закатывая рукава рубашки Мэтта. Тот ещё возился со своим родным красным костюмом в фургоне, отдав на время одежду своему самопровозглашённому заместителю.  
— Отойдём, — согласился Фрэнк.  
Они прошли немного вперёд, по направлению к парку, держась стен домов и теней, отбрасываемых деревьями и старыми ржавыми лестницами. Дэнни молчал, как обиженный ребёнок, и нервно потирал рыжеватую бороду.  
— Перед тем, как мы вместе пойдём в бой, — начал он очень тихо и неуверенно, — скажи мне одну вещь, Фрэнк. Я знаю, откуда этот робот, которого прислала твоя подруга. Я знаю, откуда этот ящик, стальной с чёрным. Ты из Анклава.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда откуда у тебя всё это?  
— Я отобрал это у Анклава. Ты что-то имеешь против них?  
— Знаешь… Они очень хотели подавить Оазис. Взять его себе и уничтожить. Сажали в горах свои винтокрылы, выбрасывали десант. И эти чёрно-стальные ящики с боеприпасами и снаряжением. Они убили много древенов, прежде чем поняли, что в Оазис не попадут. Я не хотел бы подавать руку убийце тех, кто дал мне дом.  
— Я не из Анклава, Дэнни. Но всё относительно, а ты — милый наивный барашек. Я не убивал хороших людей по своей воле или по идеологическим соображениям, но на моих руках много крови. Очень много. Ты даже не знаешь, какая дрянь была на том берегу Америки.  
Дэнни мотнул головой.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Чтобы ты мне руки не подавал?  
Фрэнк поправил дробовик на плече и горько рассмеялся.  
— Такое время, Дэнни. Война. Война никогда не меняется, но мы можем измениться сами. Может, однажды я об этом расскажу. Главное — что мы сейчас все на одной стороне. Тебя успокоит то, что я не убивал древенов, не ел людей и то, что лежит в ящике Анклава, использовал только для спасения прекрасных дам, детей и стариков?  
— Успокоит.  
Когда Клэр и Мэтт нагнали их, Фрэнк и Дэнни крепко пожимали друг другу руки.

***

Начало операции было очень нервным. Фрэнк даже не знал, какой именно момент взволновал его больше — когда они с Мэттом пьяно заголосили в кустах по ту сторону забора, сманивая охранников от крыльца, или когда в углу двора звякнула отброшенная металлическая решётка.  
— Да не волнуйся ты, — в десятый раз попросил Мэтт, привязывая к вековому зелёному дереву, поросшему мхом, бесчувственного охранника. Фрэнк в это время крутил второго. — У них всё хорошо. Я их слышу. У нас всё идёт по плану.  
— Это всегда и пугает больше всего. Когда слишком легко. Жопа начинает чуять подвох. Вот только ты не мог запеть другую песню?  
— Не мог, — голос Мэтта был совершенно искренним. — Она навечно въелась в моё сознание.  
Адский Мэтт, невероятно незнакомый и немного смешной в своём костюмчике, мог различать волнение людей по стуку их сердец, но Фрэнку, снайперу Первого Разведбатальона, достаточно было взгляда. Сейчас он видел, как нервно герой Адской кухни облизывает губы и наклоняет голову, стараясь слышать каждый отзвук происходящего под землёй.  
Чертовски приятно оказалось понять, как Мэтт волнуется за Клэр. И...чертовски спокойно от этого стало.  
Фрэнк невольно задумывался иногда, почему он заботится обо всех встречных девушках, которым хочется казаться сильными. Джессика, Триш, Клэр… Уж первая точно могла постоять за себя, а заодно и за подругу, да и знакомство с доктором Темпл он начинал в состоянии, когда мог только мычать. Это она нашла его, выброшенного на дороге Фрэнсисом и его ушлёпками, когда с попутным караваном везла в Мелвилл уцелевший автодок из своего самаритянского Убежища. Клэр дотащила его к себе на честном слове, не сдавшись даже тогда, когда самому Фрэнку казалось, что он мёртв, выходила, вылечила и пригрозила, что если тот ещё раз заикнётся, будто доктор зря старался и жить совсем не хочется, анестезии больше не будет. Она вытянула из него с десяток пуль, даже ту, что засела над правой бровью, каким-то чудом не убив сразу, и терпела его звериный вой по ночам.  
Но все эти девочки оставались лишь девочками в мире вечной войны, мире после конца света, изъеденном ржавчиной и пропитанном радиацией. Неважно, что у них было — гранатомёт, роботы Анклава, скальпель — всегда мог явиться какой-нибудь большой и сильный мудак и обидеть их.  
Фрэнк не обольщался — себя он тоже считал мудаком, но побольше и посильнее некоторых. И всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что его просто не хватит, чтобы защитить всех девочек в штате Нью-Йорк.  
За одну теперь не стоило беспокоиться.  
С этими мыслями время, отведённое на вылазку Клэр и Дэнни, прошло незаметно. Бесило и отвлекало только мычание в тряпку, издаваемое очнувшимся охранником, но Фрэнк только сердито затолкал сорванный галстук поглубже ему в глотку, до кашля, и ещё раз врезал по голове.  
— Пристрелить было тише.  
— Я не убиваю людей.  
— Я убиваю и всё ещё настаиваю на разделении обязанностей.  
— Ты хочешь показать Кингпину, что мы — такие же сволочи?  
— Давай тогда сойдёмся на том, что чем качественнее ты их опиздюлишь, тем меньше дырок мне придётся сделать.  
Мэтт невесело усмехнулся в респиратор, но подставил кулак — совсем как своему старому другу Фогги во время долгого разговора о прошлом. Фрэнк усмехнулся гораздо веселее, соприкоснувшись сбитыми несколько часов назад костяшками с жёсткой перчаткой Сорвиголовы.  
— Идут, — сообщил Мэтт мгновение спустя и выдохнул.  
Клэр шуровала по кустам так, будто всю жизнь только и делала, что пряталась в них.  
— Ой, блядь, они колючие, — взволнованно пискнула она, сдирая респиратор. Мэтт мягко поймал её на ходу за плечи, прислушался, успокаивающе погладил по голове.  
— Маме нравился шиповник, — бросил Фрэнк, поднимаясь. — Вы там не нанюхались?  
— Нет, — Дэнни мотнул головой. — Клэр, беги в фургон.  
Ей не нужно было два раза повторять. Она проверила, прочно ли застёгнут респиратор Мэтта — и перемахнула с его помощью через забор.  
Нет, за этих двоих не придётся волноваться. Война никогда не меняется, но в её раскалённом жерле выплавляется прочное и настоящее.  
— Модный красный парень, ты ведь услышишь, когда она дойдёт, — Фрэнк, выждав пятнадцать минут, спокойно вскинул дробовик, проверил свою защиту и двинул вперёд, ко входу в дом. — Скажешь мне, чтобы я не дёргался.  
— Мы что — пойдём через дверь? — обеспокоился Дэнни.  
— Я не знаю, как у вас в Корпорации, а в наших непросвещённых одноэтажных краях принято ходить в гости через парадный вход, — Фрэнк осклабился под респиратором и вынес дверь своего бывшего дома одним ударом ноги.

***

Обои в гостиной содрали. Густо вымазали все стены белой краской. И паркет покрыли тёмным лаком.  
Конечно, хрен где после ядерной войны найдёшь новый паркет, а в старый слишком въедливо впиталась кровь Марии. Они застрелили её прямо тут, между дверью и столиком, на который она ставила по утрам школьный завтрак для Лизы и бросала ключи, игнорируя ключницу, повешенную Фрэнком далековато от входа.  
Столик был тот же, и на нём три секунды назад стояла ваза с сухоцветами, а сейчас о его край выбивал зубы какому-то хлыщу Мэтт. Вместо ключницы висела какая-то галимая картина, и выплеснувшиеся на неё мозги ещё одного охранника здорово украсили полотно.  
В самом доме на первом этаже охраны больше не было — Кингпин не хотел привлекать внимания. Мэтт подтвердил, что наверху есть только один человек, женщина, и сердце у неё бешено колотится.  
Ванесса.  
Мэтт схватил его за руку, но Фрэнк только качнул головой. Обыскал труп охранника. Вытащил у него из кармана наручники.  
— Отодвиньте вон тот книжный шкаф, — кинул он через плечо, поднимаясь наверх и расстёгивая плащ.  
Ванесса.  
Женщина, которая захотела этот дом — и получила его ценой трёх самых дорогих для Фрэнка жизней.  
Он нашёл её в спальне. В их с Марией спальне, где многое, чёрт возьми, осталось прежним. Она пыталась сделать вид, что не испугалась — красивая тонкая брюнетка направила на него изящный старый револьвер сразу, как только Фрэнк появился на пороге с дробовиком.  
— Вы уже меня убивали, — ровно сказал он. — Попробуй ещё раз, если хочешь. Вы уже убивали меня, и я умер. Стреляй, Ванесса. Стреляй, и я опять вернусь.  
«Жена Кингпина — тоже девочка. Ей тоже бывает страшно».  
Револьвер в её руке дрогнул, но палец со спускового крючка она не убрала.  
— Кто ты такой? Что тебе нужно?  
— Знаете, миссис Фиск, это сложный вопрос, — внизу загрохотал книжный шкаф, и из него повалились книжки. — Раньше я был мужем и отцом и переступал порог этого дома с цветами и игрушками. Тогда меня звали Фрэнк Касл. Но когда я сделал это в последний раз, я узнал, что я больше не муж и не отец. Меня убили и выбросили за много миль отсюда. И если вы, миссис Фиск, слушали в последние дни радио, то, наверное, знаете о мужчине с большим стволом.  
Фрэнк распахнул плащ — и Ванесса побледнела.  
Почти как нарисованный на чёрной старой футболке простреленный череп с жуткими потёками белой краски.  
— Каратель, — выговорила она, опуская револьвер.  
Стараниями Джесс слава бежала впереди героя, достигая нужных ушей. Про свои старания Фрэнк в эту секунду даже и не вспомнил.  
— Я не просила убивать твою семью, — Ванесса явно была волевой женщиной, потому что твёрдость голоса она вернула себе мгновенно. — Я клянусь тебе… Каратель.  
— Что ты сказала своему муженьку?  
— Что было бы здорово растить сына в доме на окраине парка. В доме, похожем на этот, — она смотрела ему в глаза честно и открыто, вот только честность и открытость эти Фрэнку были уже почти не нужны. — Уилсон… Уилсон слишком заботится о нашем будущем.  
— И поэтому он уничтожил моё.  
Фрэнк качнул дробовиком в сторону.  
— Кинь револьвер на кровать. Я не собираюсь платить твоему мудацкому мужу той же монетой.  
Ванесса приняла его условия — и Фрэнк шагнул к ней. Схватил за тонкое, невозможно выхоленное и нежное для Пустоши запястье, защёлкнул на нём наручник — и второй через мгновение захлопнул на стальной трубе. Вручил Ванессе заколку.  
— В этом доме не вырастут больше ничьи дети, Ванесса, — доверительно произнёс он. — Но я не стану отнимать у Кингпина самое дорогое. Я отниму его жизнь, а у тебя есть двадцать минут. У этой модели наручников очень простой замок — девушка, которая помогла появиться на свет Карателю, вскрыла его своей шпилькой за пятнадцать минут. Я верю, что Кингпин выбрал особенную. Удачи.  
С этими словами Фрэнк забрал револьвер, развернулся и отправился вниз, где уже открывалась с лязгом огромная дверь бомбоубежища, построенного двести с лишним лет назад под этим домом другим Фрэнком Каслом.  
Тот тоже слишком хотел уберечь свою семью от войны; его дальний потомок не смог этого сделать.  
Крепости, сданные врагу, стоит разрушать.

***

Папа рассказывал маленькому Фрэнку, что за этим книжным шкафом — вход в волшебную страну. Как в истории про Нарнию.  
Сам Фрэнк рассказывал это другому маленькому Фрэнку  
Но сейчас, перешагивая порог старого бункера, углубляясь в холодную стальную пустоту, он думал: это не вход в волшебную страну, но выход из кошмара. Через другой кошмар.  
Мэтт явно прекрасно понял уговор, и Дэнни от него не отставал. Охранников в бомбоубежище было много, но все они надышались отравой, и теперь не составляло никакого труда вырубить их, не убивая, лишить оружия. Отборные мордовороты, крепкие и здоровые, после винта выглядели жалко — пускали слюни, замечали их едва ли не на расстоянии вытянутой руки, никак не могли даже взвести курок и мелко, глупо посмеивались. Мэтт и Дэнни безжалостно прикладывали их кулаками по морде; Фрэнк выстрелил всего два раза, в особо здоровенных парней, которые двигались проворнее других — должно быть, на их массу наркотика было маловато.  
На светлой стальной обшивке, под холодным неестественным светом мощных ламп, кровавый след подошв Фрэнка казался почти чёрным. Он шёл по широкому коридору за Мэттом и Дэнни, которые без всяких пушек раскладывали противников слева и справа, и ощущал всё ту же ясную незнакомую сосредоточенность.  
Время отсчитывалось по секунде над правой бровью.  
В комнате, которая должна была служить столовой, с вентиляцией что-то было не так — Фрэнк понял это, когда дверь открылась им навстречу с ноги. С уверенного удара. Раньше предсказать это не вышло — помешала хорошая звукоизоляция.  
Воздух, кажется, доходил сюда медленнее — охранники были ещё под положительным эффектом наркотика, быстрые и собранные. Куда быстрее, чем давно не спавшие Мэтт и Фрэнк, да и у Дэнни наверняка был длинный день.  
А ещё их было четверо. И мужчина в идеально наглаженном тёмно-синем костюме, сидевший напротив блондинки, прикованной к стулу.  
Почти такой, как он представлял её, карабкаясь на радиовышку.  
Фрэнк, высадив несколько патронов мимо вылетевшего им навстречу громилы, сплюнул. И он, и Мэтт, видимо, подумали об одном и том же — отступили они почти синхронно, отсчитывая даже не минуты, а секунды. Пусть их сначала «отпустит» — тогда мужчина в синем промахнётся, даже если выстрелит в блондинку почти в упор.  
Дэнни же тактического боевого опыта явно не хватало.  
Он сконцентрировался, плавно и пластично потянулся — и рванул вперёд раньше, чем Фрэнк успел что-то возразить. Стремительный, мощный, точный, как снаряд. В сладеньком мальчике с личным автомобилем оказалась скрыта дикая энергичная злость, но удивляться было некогда — Фрэнк только перезарядил дробовик и смачно, с удовольствием выругался, услышав хруст челюсти под кулаком Дэнни.  
«Правда что ли, блядь, железный?!»  
Второй удар — и Дэнни уложил у двери ещё одного охранника. Прежде, чем Мэтт и Фрэнк снова перешли в нападение, аккуратный мужчина в синем встал. Блеснули продолговатые стёкла очков. Щёлкнул предохранитель.  
— Касл, — произнёс мужчина вежливо и спокойно. — Сорвиголова. Какие невежливые покойники. Плохую компанию ты выбрал для себя, малыш Дэнни. А как же договор?  
— Договор заключал Гарольд Мичем. Не я. Уэсли, опусти пистолет.  
— Мне хочется уйти отсюда целым. А она всё равно отказывается говорить.  
— Не получится, — брякнул Фрэнк.  
В его голове галопом проскакали Святые Брамины — наступила его очередь городить огород. Это интеллигентное лицо и это имя были ему знакомы, но в запале Фрэнк не мог уловить, откуда.  
— Почему же?  
— Под лестницей — два брикета С-4. Даже если взрыв не заденет открытое бомбоубежище, нас тут завалит к ёбаным гулям. Всех вместе. И отвратная компания Дэнни достанется и тебе. До конца кислорода.  
Мэтт, понявший, что Фрэнк брешет, не повёл бровью. Дэнни напрягся, но не сделал ни шагу — ни вперёд, ни назад. Два оставшихся охранника держали на мушке Сорвиголову и Карателя — вероятно, побаивались убивать члена Корпорации. Девушка, сидящая на стуле, дёрнулась. Слишком резко — видимо, она тоже надышалась винта. Но Уэсли этого не заметил. Его уже начинало отпускать, и нижняя челюсть характерно дрогнула в подтверждение догадки Фрэнка.  
Уэсли.  
«Фрэнсис был его человеком. Его доверенным».  
Правая бровь задёргалась так, что это было видно, но Фрэнк держал лицо. И дробовик.  
— Отпусти девушку — и уйдёшь отсюда.  
— Только после того, как вы выйдете.  
— Мы пришли за Карен — и мы её заберём.  
Блондинка обернулась на глухой голос Фрэнка — и он вдруг узнал эти нездорово сверкнувшие большие глаза, овал лица, высокие округлые скулы.  
И вздрогнул.  
Вероятно, Фрэнк Касл был одним из немногих бойцов НКР, которые в увольнительной смотрели на лица танцовщиц в казино «Гоморра». Он никогда не снимал девочек, но ходил вместе со всеми в увольнительные — и смотрел на танцы.  
Она танцевала в «Гоморре». В чёртовом Вегасе, за тысячи километров отсюда — и это вдруг показалось Фрэнку невероятным. Да это и было невероятно — сильному мужчине с пушкой не составляло труда пересечь материк, а вот девочке, которая не могла постоять за себя...  
А потом перед глазами промелькнула ещё одна нежеланная вспышка. Хрупкая фигурка в лосткутках чёрной кожи, изгибающаяся у пилона, сменилась интеллигентным мужским лицом в блестящих очках. Оно склонилось над Фрэнком, расплылось красным туманом.  
«Готов», — деловой и безразличный тон перебил дыхание.  
Фрэнк вспомнил, как его убивали — и нажал спусковой крючок, даже не осознав, что Мэтт истошно завопил в свой респиратор чьё-то имя, что Дэнни бросился вперёд, что комната наполнилась дробным звуком стрельбы ещё на полсекунды раньше.  
Туман спал, когда наступила тишина.  
Карен сползла на пол, смеясь и дрожа, с пистолетом в руке. Спинка стула странно постукивала — она отжала одну металлическую опору с чудовищной силой, на последнем наркотическом рывке, и выхватила пистолет у размякшего Уэсли. Синий костюм больше не был синим — дырявая ткань на груди стремительно чернела. Его лицо больше не было интеллигентным — подслеповатые глаза глупо пялились в потолок, и ресницы подрагивали, как будто он сейчас заплачет.  
Дэнни сдавленно шипел, зажимая окровавленное бедро ладонью. Мэтт добивал последнего охранника, который никак не желал выключаться.  
— Пожалуйста, — говорила Карен Пейдж, смеясь и всхлипывая, — пожалуйста… Заберите песни Бена. Я не хочу, чтобы они взорвались. Бен любил эти песни. Пожалуйста…  
Фрэнк бросился к ней, опомнившись. Повесил дробовик на плечо. Расстегнул на окровавленном безвольном запястье наручник.  
— Заберём, — пообещал он, подхватывая на руки Карен. — Скажи мне, где они. Заберём.  
— Я его застрелила.  
— Я видел. Ты молодец, — успокаивающе тихо бормотал он.  
— Его песни у Ванессы.  
Мэтт помогал Дэнни идти, и они плелись сзади. Они двинулись прямо на улицу, к оставленной телеге, и Фрэнк не стал их держать. Он поднялся в опустевшую спальню и, не спуская обессиленную заторможенную девушку с рук, помог ей выгрести голодиски из ящиков.  
— Бен любил эти песни, — тупо повторила она, собрав россыпь записей в рваный подол, придерживая узел слабыми руками. — У него… было радио. Ты слушал радио?  
— Постоянно слушаю. И знаю, что ведущие любят свои песенные архивы, — Фрэнк старался говорить с ней как с трезвой и равной.  
Зрительная память сохранила рядом с танцем из «Гоморры» то, что сам Фрэнк не осознал — жёсткую очередь злых выстрелов упрямой девочки, которая хотела жить.  
Ещё одной девочки, за которую он теперь в ответе — видимо, вместо Клэр.  
Фрэнк задержался в доме лишь на минуту, ссадив Карен на пол. Распахнул плащ. Снял с пояса два чёрных брикета С-4.  
— Обещания надо выполнять, — сказал он сам себе, подхватил Карен снова и ускорил шаг.  
Старая крепость семьи Касл, которая больше не была его домом, взорвалась за спиной как раз под забористый радостный мат встретившей их Клэр.

6

Хотелось стонать и биться головой о стену, но в фургоне был только брезент, а в здании Корпорации заниматься такими вещами будет неудобно.  
Их поволок туда Дэнни. Медицинская помощь была нужна и ему, и спасённой Карен Пейдж, и Клэр разрывалась — то ли вливать одной раствор детоксина, то ли затыкать перевязочными пакетами дырку в ноге мистера Рэнда. Тот, конечно, как настоящий джентльмен, от всякой помощи отбрыкивался, пока к делу не подключился Мэтт. Он останавливал кровь из раны Дэнни, пока Клэр возилась с полубессознательной блондинкой, накачанной винтом, и с некоторым профессиональным подозрением искала у неё на руке вены в полумраке фургона, под зелёным светом «Пип-боя».  
То, что сначала показалось веснушками на необычном месте, было следами старых уколов. Иголку от раствора детоксина Клэр еле воткнула.  
— Говорите, она долго продержалась?  
— Дольше здоровых мужиков, — подтвердил усталый сонный Фрэнк. Он вытянул ноги поперёк фургона, пока Фогги уверенно подстёгивал не менее сонных браминов к месту назначения.  
— Мне кажется, раньше у неё была зависимость. Организм менее восприимчив и… есть характерные…  
— Наверняка была, — обрезал Фрэнк закрывая глаза. Клэр глянула на Мэтта — тот кивнул, хотя явно растерялся и удивился.  
И обсуждать это тоже не хотел.  
Дэнни пытался оттереться от собственной крови, но никак не получалось — он только заляпал всё вокруг, включая Фрэнка и Мэтта, оставил багровые отпечатки на собственной щеке, отчаялся и сидел, не двигаясь, наблюдая за дорогой. Убедившись, что с Карен всё нормально, Клэр переключилась на него.  
— Мы едем не в Корпорацию, — забеспокоился Дэнни.  
— Не дёргайся, у меня скальпель!  
— Куда он едет?!  
— Вы мне все так надоели, что я сейчас спущу вас в Гудзон. Очень надеюсь, что там водятся озёрники и болотники, — Фогги меланхолично зевнул. — На самом деле, мне надо в офис.  
— Фогги, — очень серьёзно произнёс Мэтт, наконец стаскивая свой рогатый шлем. — Мне кажется, ещё даже солнце не встало, а тебя уже тянет на работу.  
— Наша контора называется «Нельсон и Мёрдок». Должен же кто-то ходить на работу — или Нельсон, или Мёрдок.  
— Фогги, я серьёзно. Какого чёрта тебе там надо прямо сейчас?  
— Ещё одного чёрта я не вынесу. Чёрта мне не надо. По-моему, настало время кое-что забрать.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты спрятал голодиск…  
— В офисе.  
— Фогги, но тебя же никогда не били по голове?! В офисе? Это?…  
— Мэтти, в том и штука. По голове меня не били. И поэтому они четыре раза шмонали офис, пока тебя не было, и ничего не нашли.  
— Господа, — не выдержал Дэнни и зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы. — Извольте заткнуться оба.  
— Почему?  
— У неё скальпель. И пинцет. И она ковыряется во мне. А вы её смешите.  
Почти заснувший Фрэнк расхохотался, не открывая глаз, и Клэр тоже прыснула вслух следом, еле успев убрать инструменты подальше от Дэнни.  
Может быть, это из-за адреналина.  
А может, из-за того, что все остались живы.

***

После всех волнений и возни с пациентами сна не было ни в одном глазу. Клэр каталась по просторному пустому офису Дэнни Рэнда на стуле на колёсиках и крутилась под музыку. «Пип-бой» можно было не включать — в углу завис стрекочущий ЭД-Э, и из его динамика играла ещё одна расслабленная песня.  
Мэтт, с обклеенным пластырями лицом, крепко спал на диване в рубашке и брюках, которыми поделился Дэнни. Фрэнк на полу сортировал голодиски с музыкой. Фогги разорял холодильник — с разрешения Дэнни, который только что натянул поверх простреленного бедра чистые штаны и занял второй диван. Карен Пейдж спала за стенкой, на узенькой койке, под капельницей с детоксином.  
За невероятными огромными окнами Корпорации занимался красно-розовый рассвет.  
— Уорд меня убьёт, — рассмеялся вдруг Дэнни, когда Фогги принёс ему ледяную бутылку ядер-колы. — У нас тут все полы теперь в крови.  
— Мэтт проснётся — и помоет. Мэтт великолепно обращается со швабрами, — хмыкнул Фрэнк. — А Уорд нас не сдаст Кингпину?  
— Нет. Меня же до сих пор не сдал.  
— Мы какие-то хуи с Пустоши. А ты, видимо, близкий ему человек.  
Дэнни почему-то покраснел и немедленно сделал глоток колы.  
— Уорд — несчастный человек. Он очень боится за свою сестру, Джой. Их отец когда-то давно, после того, как погиб мой папа, прогнулся под Фиска. Заключил с ним договор. Корпорация не препятствовала его тёмным делишкам, а Кингпин не трогал семью Гарольда Мичема.  
Клэр оттолкнулась ногой от стены и уехала к окну. Уставилась на близкую, ещё мерцающую огнями, башню. Повисла тишина — в ней было слышно дыхание спящего Мэтта, возню Фрэнка, глотки Дэнни.  
— А что если Гарольд Мичем мёртв? — спросил вдруг Фрэнк. Озвучил её мысль.  
— Он живучий, — Дэнни стукнул по полу бутылкой. — Но тогда Уорд мог бы пойти против него. Договор ведь заключался с отцом, не с ним. Ну и, конечно, хотелось бы достаточно сил для того, чтобы устроить в Адской кухне переворот в случае чего.  
— О да, Кингпин любит сначала попрепираться бюрократически, — Фогги сонно жевал кусок найденного в холодильнике пирога. — Если потребуется помощь адвоката…  
— Да уж скорее вон того, — Дэнни, бледно отражавшийся в оконном стекле, кивнул на Мэтта.  
Тишина повисла снова. Клэр прикрыла глаза, немного откинув спинку кресла.  
— Не ссы, все свои, — вдруг сказал Фрэнк.  
Она развернулась.  
ЭД-Э, доверчиво урча и пиликая, подлетел к нему, перестав петь. Фрэнк знакомым движением снял лючок. Стал записывать голосовое сообщение.  
— Джесс, Триш, это снова Фрэнк. Делаю подарок вам, себе и людям. Это музыка из архива «Линии фронта». Ты за нами следила, знаешь, кому сказать спасибо. И ещё Бену Уриху. Курильщику. Ставь её почаще, тут достаточно новых песен.  
— Погоди. Какая у неё зона охвата?  
Фогги оставил свой пирог и стакан холодного вина. Поспешил к вывезенному из офиса пухлому потрёпанному портфелю. Достал оттуда Конституцию США. Ту самую, на которую опирался его колченогий стол.  
Фрэнк со всем сомнением и непониманием не спавшего сутки человека приостановил запись.  
— Ты же не хочешь послать им эту бесполезную книженцию, за которой мы ходили в офис?  
Качнув головой и всё ещё пережёвывая пирог, Фогги сел рядом с ним. Раскрыл измученный временем и нецелевой эксплуатацией том. Принялся расклеивать залитые чем-то — кажется, сладким кофе с молоком — пожелтевшие страницы.  
— Если что-то хочешь спрятать — прячь на самом видном месте, — сказал он.  
Страницы разлепились с таким треском, что Мэтт на диване вздрогнул и накрылся подушкой во сне.  
— Им всегда было насрать на права и свободы людей, — закончил Фогги, вытащив из вырезанной в страницах прямоугольной выемки голодиск. — Они ни разу не заглянули в эту книгу. Отправь его Джессике.  
— Что это, блядь? — вежливо уточнил Фрэнк, снова в точности угадав реплику Клэр.  
— План Кингпина. Который нужно донести до Братства Стали.  
Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул и снова начал запись разговора. Клэр хотелось прокомментировать это, удивиться, восхититься — но сил не было.  
Когда она снова отвернулась в кресле к окну, огни на башне Старка вдруг погасли все до одного.

***

 

Уорд Мичем сразу не понравился Клэр.  
Не мог ей понравиться этот дорого одетый худой черноволосый парень с зализанными волосами, неуловимо похожий на каннибала из Рослин Хайтс. Вообще не может с первого взгляда понравиться человек, который будит тебя в ранний послеобеденный час, бесцеремонно сдёргивая плед.  
— Одетые, слава богам, — сердито выдохнул он, пока Клэр пыталась проморгаться, ворочаясь под боком у Мэтта. — Дэнни! Дэнни, у меня к тебе два вопроса!  
— Какие? — отозвался тот откуда-то из коридора.  
— Первый: кто все эти люди?  
— Мои друзья.  
— Второй: почему у нас на полу и в лифте пятна крови?  
— Ну, мы всю ночь… Тусовались.  
— Сука, почему всё в моей жизни так сложно...  
Мистер Мичем обречённо бросил плед на пол. Клэр приняла сидячее положение.  
— А вы, видимо, Уорд Мичем, — она внимательно изучила буйствующего.  
— Видимо, это я.  
— Очень приятно. Клэр Темпл. Врач из Мелвилла.  
Он повернулся к ней, проводя ладонью по лицу, и Клэр вдруг сразу поняла, зачем Дэнни Рэнд просил её профессиональной помощи. Запавшие щёки, заострившиеся скулы, бисеринки пота на висках. Нездорово блестящие почти чёрные глаза.  
— И давно это? — кивнула она на левый измятый рукав рубашки — его явно недавно закатывали.  
— Что?  
— Мед-Х. Вы уже с утра его приняли, не так ли?  
— Вы очень бесцеремонная дама, — Уорд дёрнул уголком губ.  
— Я не дама. Я доктор.  
Мэтт сел рядом и зевнул ей почти в ухо.  
— Пойду проведаю Карен, — сказал он, решив, что присутствовать при деликатном разговоре не стоит.  
От его шагов заворочался спавший в углу на полу Фрэнк. Уорд Мичем нахмурился, отступив на шаг, и собрался было выйти из комнаты, как ему навстречу из дверного проёма показался дружелюбный ЭД-Э — сменщик ночного, улетевшего в Кони-Айленд с голодисками.  
— Чёрт знает что такое, — пробормотал Уорд, дёрнувшись.  
Фрэнк поднялся, будто бы не обращая на него внимания. Прошёл мимо ЭД-Э, погладив полированный бочок, и через минуту уже хлопал дверью холодильника за стеной.  
— Я могу вам помочь, — Клэр вздохнула, скрестив руки на груди. — Даже на вашей стадии зависимость лечится.  
— Без толку.  
— Дэнни просил меня о консультации. Видимо, чтобы не раскрывать ваш слишком очевидный секрет специалистам Корпорации.  
ЭД-Э завис под потолком, почти упершись в него антеннками, и наигрывал приятную мелодию без слов. Уорд Мичем тоже завис. Но фигурально. Он смотрел своими блестящими больными глазами на Клэр, будто оценивая, насколько ей можно доверять.  
— Я обучена в Убежище. И у меня большой опыт. Через Мелвилл проходили разные люди.  
— Не думаю, что это поможет, мисс Темпл. У моей зависимости есть причины.  
— Заботливый отец-каннибал?  
Уорд крупно вздрогнул. На пороге офиса, перекрывая своими мощными плечами все пути к отступлению, стоял Фрэнк Касл со стеклянной бутылкой холодного молока.  
— Откуда вы знаете… — начал Уорд. — Вы не понимаете, что это такое, когда… Я не хочу иметь с ним…  
Фрэнк вытер молочные усы тыльной стороной ладони. Перебил бессвязное возмущение Уорда.  
— Я его застрелил за то, что он хотел нас сожрать. Вы свободны, мистер Мичем.  
Уорд побледнел, хотя, казалось, ему уже некуда бледнеть. Плотно сжал губы, совсем в ниточку. Посмотрел на Фрэнка.  
Фрэнк пил молоко совершенно невозмутимо, пока Клэр прижимала руку к лицу за плечом Уорда.  
— Правда?  
— Правда.  
— Какая жалость.  
— М?  
— Какая жалость, что это сделал не я.  
— Фрэнк Касл. К вашим услугам.  
В этот момент Клэр вдруг подумала, что Пустошь всё же её развратила. Раньше она не могла представить, чтобы сын радовался смерти отца и жал руку его убийце; сейчас же она наблюдала это и находила абсолютно правильным.  
— Вот что, мистер Мичем. Нам бы обсудить пару вопросов…  
— Фрэнк, не сейчас, — Клэр отобрала у него бутылку молока, допила и вернула пустую. Бесцеремонно, как умеют только наглые врачи с большой практикой, подхватила Уорда под локоть. — Итак, колоться вам больше незачем, причина огорчений истреблена, наши дела срочные, и обсуждать их с человеком под дозой я не хочу. Мне придётся вам помочь. Полный детокс. И не упирайтесь.  
— Дэнни! — крикнул Уорд ещё раз.  
— Просто доверься ей. Я скоро приду.  
Он сдался. Слова Дэнни имели для него большой вес, и это радовало.  
— Будет больно? — спросил Уорд уже на пороге медицинского кабинета, бросив взгляд на автодок.  
— Больно? Нееет, — Клэр усадила его на койку и взялась за пачку детоксина. — Вы просто захотите выблевать все рёбра. Но больно не будет. Это я вам как врач говорю.

***

— Слушатели спрашивают нас, когда же мой божественный пропитой голосок можно будет услышать в Вашингтоне, — Красотка Джесс бодро и весело вещала из динамика ЭД-Э. — Так вот, радиотехник Триш передаёт этим слушателям большой-большой привет. Большой, как радиовышки вдоль шоссе, которых нам не хватает для расширения зоны вещания. Если вы, дорогие слушатели, хотите делиться прекрасным с жителями бывшей столицы бывших Соединённых Штатов, то вам стоит попросить об этом прекрасного радиорейдера, который уже смог подарить лучшую станцию жителям Вашингтона. Впрочем, я перестаю пиздеть и ухожу разбирать пополнение нашего музыкального архива. Напоследок шлю горячие поцелуи нашим туристам в Адской кухне и очень переживаю за них. Или за Адскую кухню. Не знаю. С вами была Красотка Джесс, ваш спутник во всяческих пустошных передрягах, и вот вам песенка.  
Фрэнк устало воззрился на ЭД-Э, но играющую из него «Big Iron» он выключить не мог.  
— Отвратительная песня, — сообщил Уорд Мичем, закутанный в плед. После детокса и холодного душа он всё ещё не мог согреться, и Дэнни отпаивал его чаем. Но то, что песню он назвал отвратительной, говорило, что он как минимум в трезвом разуме и воспринимает действительность объективно.  
На Мэтта, который принёс Клэр и Карен мороженое, продрогший Уорд покосился с лёгким осуждением.  
— Вышки вдоль шоссе, — задумчиво произнёс Дэнни. — Значит, их надо включить.  
— И кто это сделает? Мы нужны здесь, — покачал головой Фрэнк.  
— Я мог бы. Если бы у меня было транспортное средство, — осторожно предложил впервые в жизни прогулявший работу Фогги. — Карен не в том состоянии, чтобы куда-то ехать, но она научила меня, как настраивать радиоточки.  
Карен, ещё не совсем пришедшая в себя после плена, кивнула. Клэр не встревала в дискуссию — она блаженно поедала мороженое. Впервые в жизни.  
Пожалуй, одно из лучших новых впечатлений за время путешествия. Сейчас лучше вкуса мороженого было только тепло лежащей на её плече ладони Мэтта.  
— У Дэнни есть автомобиль, — сказал вдруг Уорд.  
— Но я нужен…  
— За то, что происходит здесь, ты можешь не беспокоиться. Вам на всё нужны сутки. Не больше. Скорее даже меньше. Пост Братства Стали, на котором служит паладин Кейдж, на окраине Вашингтона. По прямой ехать не получится, шоссе местами разрушено, но крюк, говорят, не такой уж большой. Если вы поедете вдвоём, сможете быстро добраться до радиовышки, которая зацепит его своим вещанием. Ещё вы можете забрать отсюда Джой без особых подозрений, чтобы её не достали, и я даже буду спокоен. Ты — боец, Дэнни. Мистер Нельсон, при всём уважении, — не очень.  
Фогги немного оскорбился, но постарался не подавать вида. Клэр улыбнулась.  
— А вот я нужен здесь, — продолжил Уорд. — Ваша информация, к сожалению, верна. Фиск хочет использовать плодородные незаражённые земли Бруклина под фермы целиком. Торговать с другими регионами Америки. И, чтобы увеличить полезную площадь, он постепенно избавляется от жителей. Я не занимался его гениальным бизнес-планом, но всё равно чувствую себя причастным. Но если здесь не будет Джой… После смерти отца мои руки развязаны. Я могу быть полезным. Я скопирую ключ-карты башни. Дам вам её план. И у меня в распоряжении есть штат охраны Корпорации. Только действовать придётся быстро.  
— Хочешь сказать, паладинов мы… — начал Дэнни.  
— Возможно, не дождёмся, — Уорд интеллигентно и едва ли не аристократично отпил чай, уже почти не стуча зубами по фарфору чашки.  
— Тогда зачем их звать?  
— Чтобы они прибыли побыстрее и выкинули из города шваль Кингпина. И самого Кингпина, если мы погибнем.  
— Клэр, — Фрэнк заёрзал.  
— Что?  
— Он точно отошёл от своего адского зелья? Что за пессимистичную херь он несёт?  
— Мы действительно можем погибнуть, — вдруг сказал Мэтт. — Но действовать надо. Мы хотя бы оттянем разорение Бруклина. Когда он там собирался наведаться к Елене и мистеру Ли?  
— Послезавтра ночью.  
— Значит, у нас есть сегодняшняя ночь на восстановление сил и подготовку плана. И завтрашняя — для атаки. Фрэнк, я и охранники Корпорации…  
— Негусто.  
Карен Пейдж вообще говорила очень мало. Но сейчас она поставила пустую вазочку из-под мороженого на стол и упрямо посмотрела на мужчин.  
— Я тоже пойду, — сказала она.  
Фрэнк поперхнулся пивом.  
— Зачем? Я, конечно, понял, что ты умеешь стрелять, но…  
— Бен рассказывал мне, что на башне Старка есть мощный ретранслятор. Мы запустим его. И весь город будет слышать то, что происходит. Просто нужно попросить Джессику огласить то, что не смогли донести до народа мы с Беном. Не успели, хоть и достали информацию. Пусть все услышат, кто такой Кингпин. Мэтт, Фрэнк… У горожан есть оружие. Почти в каждом доме. Если они узнают, что их благодетель готов убивать стариков ради клочка земли, прибыли и влияния в будущем — как думаете, что они сделают?  
— Карен, здесь не все такие, — мрачно сказал Фрэнк.  
Она посмотрела на него как-то странно. Склонила голову.  
— Некоторые думали, что и в Вегасе всем плевать, — сказала она. — И чем это закончилось?  
— Дамбой Гувера, — на автомате ответил Фрэнк.  
— И новым порядком. И мы сможем.  
Мэтт вздохнул и хотел что-то сказать. Но не успел.  
Клэр поставила свою вазочку рядом с вазочкой Карен слишком громко.  
— Я тоже иду, — уверенно сказала она. — Вам всё ещё нужен врач. Каждому идиоту, которого я встречаю на жизненном пути, нужен врач. А ещё Фрэнк мог бы вернуть мне пистолет. Не думаю, что в башне есть радтараканы.  
Фрэнк взглянул на неё. Почесал нос. Встал.  
Принёс из холодильника две открытых бутылки пива. Одну отдал Мэтту, который не стал возражать — просто крепче сжал плечо Клэр.  
— Вы какие-то ненормальные бабы, — сказал Фрэнк. — Но клёвые.  
— Звучит как тост, — усмехнулся Мэтт, делая глоток.

***

Дэнни и Фогги решили выехать поздно вечером, уже по темноте, чтобы привлечь меньше внимания. Мэтт старался сделать вид, что не нервничает, но выходило у него скверно — он то и дело желал Фогги удачи, переминаясь с ноги на ногу без своей обычной грации. Фрэнк был спокоен, как скала — ровно до того момента, когда Дэнни, прощаясь с Уордом, провёл ладонью по его щеке с тёплой улыбкой.  
— Иу, — Фрэнк издал смешок и толкнул Мэтта плечом. — Вот, а ты переживал, что он уведёт у тебя Клэр.  
Клэр пихнула Фрэнка в бок острым локтём, но никто, как ни странно, не обиделся. Наоборот, это непонятным образом разрядило обстановку и сделало прощание менее тревожным и натянутым.  
— Берегите себя, — сказал Уорд напоследок.  
— Не закрывай дверь, — попросил Фрэнк, выходя следом. — Мэтт, пойдём, поможешь мне затащить наверх мой заветный ящик.  
— Из телеги с браминами? — уточнил Уорд.  
— Угу.  
— Я понял, что день будет идиотским и насыщенным, ещё когда увидел эту телегу на охраняемой стоянке Корпорации.  
— Вся непонятная херня начинается с телег, запряжённых браминами, — согласно кивнул Фрэнк и вышел.  
Мэтт скрылся за ним следом. Уорд, тяжело вздохнув, отправился этажом выше — его комната была прямо в здании Корпорации.  
«Их комната», — лирично поправила себя Клэр, направившись на кухню.  
Она собиралась тихонько съесть перед сном ещё мороженого, но план по быстрому набегу в холодильник провалился. За столом с большой банкой консервированного супа сидела Карен.  
— Ночной жор? — полюбопытствовала Клэр, открывая морозилку.  
— Волчий голод после детокса, — пояснила Карен. — Вторая банка.  
— Я смотрю, ты к этому привычная.  
— Да, было дело. Но я уже давно чистая.  
— Тоже Мед-Х?  
— Да.  
Карен отставила пустую банку. Посмотрела на неё. Влезла Клэр под руку за второй и поставила её разогреваться.  
— Я не отсюда, — сказала вдруг Карен.  
— Из Нью-Вегаса?  
— Вообще-то из Новака. Маленький городок поблизости. Но да, ты права, в Вегасе я провела много времени. Искала там удачи.  
— И как, нашла?  
— Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.  
Крышка банки захрустела под консервным ножом. Клэр наблюдала, как мелкие зубчики вонзаются в мягкую жесть. Карен не поднимала глаз, но ей, видимо, очень нужно было выговориться.  
— Смазливые девочки слетаются на огни Вегаса, как бабочки. И, что характерно, «бабочками» и становятся. Сначала я попалась за карточные долги. Танцевала стриптиз в «Гоморре», в одном из крупнейших казино. Потом Омерта, местная мафиозная семья, посадила меня на Мед-Х. И пришлось работать сама понимаешь кем, чтобы получать новые дозы. Мы там жили всё равно что в рабстве. Хотелось наширяться однажды так, чтобы не проснуться.  
Клэр воткнула ложку в мороженое. Взглянула на хрупкую спину Карен, на острые позвонки, обтянутые розовой тканью платья, взятого из гардероба Джой Мичем. На небрежно заколотые светлые волосы.  
— Никогда бы не подумала. Выглядишь как типичная хорошая девочка.  
— Не моя заслуга. Это всё Стрелок. Клинт Бартон.  
— Тот, который отвоевал независимость Нью-Вегаса?  
— Он самый. Однажды он пришёл в «Гоморру» со своим приятелем. Господи, у него была такая странная кличка… Бэк? Нет, Баки. Бывший снайпер Первого разведбатальона. Да. Точно. Мы подумали, что они тоже хотят повеселиться, и Стрелок даже ушёл со мной в комнату. Но… Он со мной ничего не сделал. Он спросил, как помочь нам сбежать. И они… Вывели нас из «Гоморры» во внешний Вегас. Дали денег. Банда Королей помогла нам с девчонками скрыться.  
— А как ты сюда попала?  
— Длинная и бредовая история, — Карен повела плечами. — Я вернулась в Новак, но там… Там все знали, кем я была. Маленький город, что поделать... Было очень тяжело — все тыкали пальцем. Я думала податься куда-то ещё, и однажды разговорилась об этом со старушкой, которая жила по соседству. Такой божий одуванчик, знаешь, седые локоны до плеч, строгое платьице с погончиками.  
— И?  
Карен села за стол напротив с остывшей банкой. Погоняла ложкой фасолинки, подбирая слова.  
— Это оказалась Пегги Картер. Которая пилотировала над дамбой Гувера старый винтокрыл Анклава. Мы с ней очень долго разговаривали. Про её жизнь. Про мою. И она рассказала о том, что сразу после битвы за дамбу, решив ненадолго исчезнуть, она взяла в попутчики какого-то дезертира из НКР. Тоже снайпер Первого разведбатальона. Сбежал прямо с дамбы. Она увезла его в Адскую кухню на винтокрыле. И я… Попросила, чтобы она помогла и мне. Я приехала сюда, встретила Бена, который предложил мне работать на радио. Дал новую жизнь, где меня уважали люди. Дал мне дом. Когда мы узнали про настоящие дела Кингпина, то решили попытаться донести правду до людей. Студию «Новостей Нью-Йорка», конечно, почти сразу разгромили. Так мы ушли в подполье, создав «Линию фронта». Бен старался меня отговорить и обезопасить, но я должна была быть с ним. И мы вместе стали союзников. Я познакомилась с его друзьями, Мэттом и Фогги, и… И у меня было ощущение, что я наконец делаю правильное дело. После всего того блуда, который был раньше. Поэтому я завтра буду с вами там. Я хочу отомстить за Бена.  
Мороженое было забыто. Ложка медленно проваливалась сквозь растаявший шарик до дна вазочки.  
— Это был Фрэнк, — очень тихо сказала Клэр.  
— Кто?  
— Другой снайпер Первого разведбатальона. Дезертир с дамбы.  
Карен широко распахнула глаза. Клэр только утвердительно кивнула, не дав той удивиться вслух.  
— Это так… — Карен не подобрала слова и развела руками.  
— Странно?  
— Наверное. Я не знаю. Человек, история которого вывела меня на верный путь, привела в настоящий дом, спас меня…  
— Судьба, — фыркнула Клэр и посмотрела на своё мороженое. — Чёрт.  
— Да. Твоё мороженое растаяло.  
— Что с ним теперь делать?  
— Выпей его, как молочный коктейль.  
— Молочный коктейль?  
— Ты его никогда не пробовала? Тогда самое время, — Карен неожиданно радостно улыбнулась и полезла в холодильник снова, под грохот вносимого мужчинами ящика. — Давай сделаю. У мистера Мичема много мороженого.  
Клэр не сразу поняла: Карен до последнего ожидала, что Клэр её оттолкнёт. Как любая хорошая девочка — бывшую наркоманку и проститутку.  
Но действительно хорошие девочки, воспитанные в рамках проекта «Самаритянин», никогда не судили людей за прошлые грехи.

***

Оказалось, если постоянно держать в голове, что ночь может быть последней, уснуть почти невозможно.  
Кроме того, Уорд Мичем выделил каждому отдельную комнату, чтобы полноценно отдохнуть, а Клэр поймала себя на мысли, что уже отвыкла спать совсем одна.  
Она ворочалась, пока из всех источников света в Адской кухне не остались только цветные весёлые огни на башне Старка, мерцавшие даже сквозь старенькие жалюзи, расплывавшиеся по тонким рейкам бледной акварелью. Подушка неприятно нагрелась, как её ни поверни, кровать была слишком мягкой после ночей в фургоне. Да ещё и Фрэнк второй час чем-то громыхал за стенкой слева.  
— Так жить нельзя, — пробормотала Клэр. Села. Повернула плетёный браслет на руке.  
И назидательно добавила самой себе:  
— А может, скоро больше и не придётся.  
Уорд разрешил им с Карен выбрать что-нибудь из платьев Джой. Некоторые были даже с ценниками — она слишком редко бывала в здании Корпорации, обитая в частном доме под присмотром людей отца. Карен взяла то, розовое; Клэр выбрала похожее голубое, но из ткани понежнее. Может, это даже был шёлк — Клэр никогда не доводилось щупать шёлк, и узнать его она не могла.  
Она встала. Натянула его, прохладное и шуршащее, всё ещё повторяя про себя занудную, пугающую до мурашек мысль о последней ночи. Вышла из комнаты.  
И постучала в соседнюю справа дверь.  
— Заходи, — отозвался Мэтт.  
Клэр зашла и закрыла за собой дверь на защёлку.  
Он почему-то усмехнулся, и его плечи — все в шрамах — мелко дрогнули. Мэтт сидел на полу, лицом к панорамному окну, за которым величественно переливалась невидимым для него светом крепость врага. Судя по позе, до прихода Клэр он пытался… Медитировать?  
— Всегда остаётся шанс выжить. Не бойся. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты выжила, — сказал он прежде, чем Клэр успела вдохнуть и что-либо произнести.  
Она подошла к нему. Положила руки на плечи, и он прижался затылком к её бедру. Откинулся так, будто смотрел на цветные блики над чёрным городом.  
— А ты? — шёпотом спросила Клэр.  
— Это уже не так важно, если мы спасём город от Кингпина. Сорвиголова уже будет не так нужен, да и Дэнни справится с этой ролью.  
— Важно. Для меня.  
Клэр села рядом с ним. Расстелила подол платья по полу.  
Она никогда не носила платьев. Ни разу в своей жизни. Рабочая одежда доктора, комбинезон жителя Убежища, разные джинсы и штаны, удобные для бурной жизни доктора широкого профиля, работающего на Пустоши. Почему-то платья в её понимании были одеждой непрактичной, пригодной только для свиданий. На которые Клэр не ходила.  
— Пообещай мне, что выживешь, Мэтт.  
Он грустно улыбнулся. Коснулся её руки в темноте.  
— Я, как и Фрэнк, люблю сдерживать обещания. Будет неловко, если я нарушу своё слово. Поэтому пусть лучше будет план. На случай, если у нас всё получится лучше, чем я ожидаю.  
— Какой?  
— Ты останешься со мной в Адской кухне и я куплю тебе белое платье. Из настоящего шёлка, а не из искусственного. Найду где угодно.  
— Почему белое?  
— Потому что так положено, — серьёзно сказал Мэтт.  
— Заче… — начала Клэр и осеклась.  
Она вспомнила свои довоенные книжки.  
— Ты против? — Мэтт поднял брови, услышав, как она хватает ртом воздух.  
— Ты так говоришь… только потому, что завтра ночью мы можем умереть?  
— Нет. Я так говорю, потому что хочу этого.  
Если бы Фрэнк был здесь, он бы засмеялся. Во-первых, он слишком давно шутил на эту тему, даже когда Мэтт был ещё не очень жив; во-вторых, он всегда веселился, когда Клэр смущалась.  
Она не нашлась, что ответить. Отняла руку, ощутив, как пальцы Мэтта вздрогнули и потянулись вслед — но, включив «Музыку Кони-Айленда», тут же снова поймала его ладонь.  
Песня была новой. И удивительно в тему. То ли Красотка Джесс пристально следила за ними, то ли её тоже как-то удачно облучило и она стала дальнобойным телепатом.

Love me as though there were no tomorrow  
Take me out of this world tonight.  
Take me, make me forget my sorrow  
So when I wake tomorrow I'll know our love was right.  
Kiss me as though it were now of never  
Teach me all that a heart should know.

Мэтт улыбался. Цветные блики гуляли по его лицу, отражались в тёмных слепых глазах. Это почему-то так заворожило Клэр, что она не сразу поняла, что Мэтт повернулся к ней, легко, трепетно коснулся пальцами щеки — и наконец-то поцеловал.  
И в этот раз их не прервал никто, и за музыкой и частым грохотом собственного сердца Клэр не слышала больше ничего. Цветные блики кружили даже перед закрытыми глазами.  
«Люби меня, как будто завтра не настанет», — пел из «Пип-боя» бархатный мужской голос, и они оба ему внимали. До того момента, пока Мэтт не вжал её запястье в подушку и не выключил радио.  
— Я хочу слышать только твоё сердце, — сказал он, и Клэр закрыла глаза, почувствовав невесомое прикосновение губ к своей шее.  
В наступившей тихой темноте она тоже слышала его сердце.

7

— Уроды, — нежно произнёс Фрэнк, увидев рано утром на кухне сладкую парочку.  
— Удваиваю, — Карен подмигнула ему.  
Тяжёлая кружка крепкого свежесваренного кофе, протянутая ею, приятно обожгла пальцы. Адский Мэтт прошёл мимо, зацепив из холодильника две бутылки молока; Клэр цапнула с полки открытого шкафчика коробку печенья. Фрэнк понимал: она намеренно не встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Что такое? — невинно поинтересовался Мэтт, сев на стул.  
— Вообще-то все хотели выспаться.  
— Но ты гремел своим гробом-гардеробом?  
Фрэнк не выдержал и расхохотался.  
Рассветное солнце заливало кухню. Утро было неожиданно приятным, погожим, светлым. Как будто говорило: «Порадуйтесь мне, завтра вы этого уже не увидите, психи».  
— Какой у нас план? — деловито спросила Клэр.  
— Тот же, что и вчера. Идиотский, как и всё, что мы делаем, — Фрэнк пожал плечами и отхлебнул кофе. — Уорд уже ушёл в башню. Обещал принести ключ-карты в обед. Ближе к вечеру, когда часть охранников и подручных покинет посты, мы начнём. Моя основная цель — Кингпин. Но перед этим я помогу Карен пробиться к ретранслятору. Мэтт, вы с Уордом займётесь охраной на этажах, он мне клялся и божился, что умеет стрелять и приведёт друзей. Клэр, ты, видимо, идёшь с Мэттом. Мне не слишком сильно будет нужен врач.  
— А где ЭД-Э? — спросила Клэр, видимо, наконец заметив тишину.  
Фрэнк пожал плечами. Нагло утащил у них с Мэттом печенье из коробки.  
— Не знаю. Но, думаю, мы его ещё увидим. Джесс очень понятливая.  
— Непонятливые на Пустоши и не выживают, — заметила Карен.  
Улыбнувшись ей, Фрэнк захрустел печеньем.  
— После завтрака мы с Фрэнком запустим основной передатчик «Новостей Нью-Йорка», он чудом уцелел, — продолжила Карен, сидя на краешке стола, у плиты, и доваривая ещё одну порцию кофе. — Как раз к обеду вернёмся. Что мы ещё забыли…  
— Стимуляторы. Мне нужно много стимуляторов, — Фрэнк искренне старался думать о деле, а не о том, как бы ещё подколоть Мэтта и Клэр.  
— Будут, — кивнула Клэр. — Только стимуляторы?  
— Да. Больше ничего не надо.  
— В башне Старка осталась куча его протектронов, — серьёзно заметил Мэтт.  
— Я отключу, — пожала плечами Карен. — Я умею взламывать терминалы. У мистера Мичема нет доступа к терминалам охраны, но он сказал, что посты как раз по дороге к рубке ретранслятора.  
— Идеально, Карен. Бен не зря в тебя верил, — улыбнулся Мэтт.  
Фрэнк снова на неё взглянул. Она переливала в кружку чёрный-чёрный кофе, уже третий за утро для Фрэнка. Уютная домохозяйка — третий образ, в котором он её увидел. Решительная живучая девочка. Танцовщица из злачного места.  
«Какая ты, Карен Пейдж?»  
— Подожди, — голос Клэр ворвался в его отвлечённые мысли. — Ты сказал, что пойдёшь на Кингпина один.  
— Немного неверно выразился. Главное, чтобы до него добрался именно я.  
— Месть?  
— Нет, — Фрэнк сощурился на утреннее солнце и сделал глоток. Поставил пустую кружку, и Карен тут же дала ему новую.  
— Кингпин был третьим, — озвучил за него Мэтт, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Третьим удачным экспериментом Брюса Беннера по созданию рад-человека. Я не знаю, обманул он Беннера или шантажировал, но получил почти то, что хотел. У меня — обострённые чувства. У Люка Кейджа — непробиваемая кожа. Уилсон Фиск хотел его неуязвимость, но что-то пошло не так. Да, пули его не берут, как и кулачный бой…  
— Но у меня есть пушка от Мелвина Поттера, — Фрэнк ухмыльнулся. — И ещё кое-что.  
На кухне повисла расслабленная тишина. Завтракать вот так, вчетвером, в человеческих условиях, почему-то было очень приятно.  
Клэр явно захотела всё испортить. Она запела «Big Iron».  
Мэтт и Карен радостно её подхватили, и сам Фрэнк тоже не удержался.  
Если это — их последнее утро, пусть оно будет светлым и радостным.

***

От стрекота ЭД-Э Клэр перестала подскакивать ещё вчера, но сейчас, когда она копалась в своём саквояже и контейнере, полученном от Дэнни, раскладывая на столе запасы медикаментов, он раздался совсем внезапно. Она и без того сбивалась, пересчитывая стимуляторы под воспоминания о минувшей ночи.  
Робоглаз повис напротив Фрэнка, сидевшего через стул от неё и перебиравшего свой боезапас. Пискнул. И вдруг заговорил.  
— Фрэнк, — произнёс нежный, очень приятный голос. — Это Триш.  
— Ого, — Клэр присвистнула. — А почему передачи ведёт не она? У неё же голос приятнее…  
— Цитируя классиков радиоэфира: «Потому что твой голос, Триш, не подходит для описания творящегося вокруг пиздеца».  
— Ёбаный касадор, — Фрэнк выронил магазин с патронами. — Триш, ты говоришь с нами?  
— Нет, это у вас уже голоса в голове. Фрэнк, я запустила на обоих ЭД-Э протокол «Диалог». Покопалась в настройках. Мы с Джесс давно хотели это попробовать, чтобы брать интервью дистанционно. Но батареи жрёт изрядно.  
— Я буду подзаряжать.  
— Слушай, мы тут очень за тебя переживаем. И за всех остальных тоже, но за тебя прям сильно-сильно. Джесс боится, что ты больше не принесёшь ей вкусного бухла. Мы будем на посту, пока ваша операция не закончится.  
— Ну теперь я обязан выжить. Ты для этого вышла на связь?  
— Короче. Мы будем следить за вами. Разведывать обстановку. Один робоглаз будет при вас. Второй следует за автомобилем Рэнда.  
— У них всё хорошо?  
— Следите за нашими новостями, — кокетливо отозвалась Триш.  
— Ты чудо. Но лучше бы ты починила лазеры.  
— Я починила. Какому только дерьму не научишься, застряв в чёртовом Кони-Айленде!  
— Ещё немного — и ты материться начнёшь, как Джесс.  
— Не начну. В нашей паре гармоничное равновесие, потому что мы разные.  
— Инь, янь, хрень, — вздохнула Клэр.  
— Короче, я отключаюсь. Протокол «Диалог» запускается штатным алгоритмом. Хотя я уже жалею, что не поставила триггер на нецензурные восклицания.  
— Тогда батареи сели бы очень быстро, — Фрэнк засмеялся. — Услышимся, Триш.  
— Надеюсь, что и увидимся.  
ЭД-Э пискнул и взлетел под потолок, чтобы не мешать. Клэр, выдохнув после такого явления, заново начала отсчитывать пятьдесят стимуляторов.  
— У меня к тебе два вопроса, — осторожно проговорила она, наконец подвинув к Каслу кучу стимпаков.  
— Ты прям как Уорд Мичем. Тебе вредно жить в роскоши.  
— Первый: что такое касадор?  
— Единственное бедствие Пустоши, которого тут нет. Летучая ядовитая хуйня из окрестностей Нью-Вегаса. Второй вопрос?  
— Какие ещё лазеры?  
Фрэнк улыбнулся загадочно, как женщина по имени Джоконда со страниц довоенного альбома об искусстве.  
— Ну, лучше б они нам не пригодились, — сказал он, сгребая стимуляторы в охапку и поднимаясь.  
Радио в динамике ЭД-Э ожило.  
— Только что стало известно, что на шоссе Адская кухня-Вашингтон симпатичный кудрявый поц голыми руками отхуярил супермутанта. Всем доброе утречко, с вами снова Красотка Джесс, и сегодня в нашем эфире будет уууувлекательнейший марафон! Но, пока ничего не происходит, я выпью. После любимой песни о нашем с Триш любимом мужчине слушайте рецепт самогона на пещерных грибах!

***

Когда они возвращались вдвоём из высотки на сорок пятой улице, где раньше находилась студия «Новостей Нью-Йорка», Фрэнк смотрел на Карен и вспоминал, что только утром гадал, какая она на самом деле.  
Теперь ему было ясно: Карен Пейдж — журналистка. Настоящая бесстрашная журналистка из Пустоши, многое опробовавшая на своём горьком опыте, не сломленная этим и хранящая память о старой школе. Бен Урих наверняка в молодости учился своей работе по довоенным книгам; Карен Пейдж набралась знаний у него, и они легли на благодатную почву.  
Она ничуть не дёргалась, когда Фрэнк стрелял по расплодившимся в опустевшем здании гигантским крысам. Она, ни секунды не раздумывая, скинула свои туфли на тонких острых каблуках и прошла у стены по краю разрушенной лестницы, слишком узкому и хрупкому, чтобы выдержать Фрэнка. Она включила сломанный передатчик сама — только попросила перебросить ей через разлом в лестнице отвёртку и паяльник.  
В этот момент она была самой настоящей. Просто вдобавок к этому она умела танцевать стриптиз, варить кофе и стрелять в людей.  
Они почти не говорили об отвлечённых вещах, пока шли по солнечному городу. Только в лифте Корпорации Карен набрала воздух в лёгкие и вдруг выпалила:  
— Спасибо.  
— За что? — удивлённо повернулся к ней Фрэнк.  
Кнопки медленно мигали сбоку, просвечивая сквозь распущенные светлые волосы, отсчитывали этажи наверх.  
— Во-первых, за то, что спас меня. Во-вторых, за то, что я обрела дом благодаря тебе.  
— Как это?  
Фрэнк растерялся.  
— Пегги Картер, — Карен смотрела не на Фрэнка, а в стальные створки. — Она рассказала мне, как везла в Нью-Йорк снайпера, бросившего НКР и ушедшего с дамбы Гувера. И я попросила её сделать для меня то же самое.  
— Тогда не мне спасибо, — Фрэнк дёрнул уголком губ. — Это Стрелку. Он вдохновил меня на это. Если Стрелок смог — мы тоже сможем.  
— Он тоже меня спас. Если без подробностей. Странно, Пустошь огромная — а люди так тесно связаны.  
Лифт коротко дзынькнул. Раздвинул двери на жилом этаже.  
— Я помню, как ты танцевала, — обронил Фрэнк, выходя. — Это было красиво.  
Карен не успела выспросить подробности — когда она догнала его и схватила за футболку, в коридоре уже появился Уорд.

***

— Ваша Красотка Джесс уже успела к обеду хлопнуть сто пятьдесят, чего и вам желает. Напоминаю, вечером у нас начнётся супермарафон, тему которого я пока буду держать в секрете, не переключайтесь… Хотя куда вы переключитесь? «Музыка Кони-Айленда»: теперь не только в Кони-Айленде, а и хер его ещё знает где, на моём допотопном компьютере слишком мелкая карта, чтобы читать названия. Приветствую новых слушателей и шлю обнимашки ребятам на самой крутой тачке в нашем захолустье. Ну и что, что она вообще единственная. Вот вам весёлая песенка, чтобы ехалось быстрее.  
Джессика снова врубила музыку. Клэр не прислушивалась — она внимательно следила за руками Уорда, раскладывающими на кухонном столе поверх плана башни пасьянс из синих и красных ключ-карт, и заодно подгружала план себе в «Пип-бой».  
— Я надписал все, — рассказывал он. — Если не попадётесь охране и протектронам, пройдёте тихо все офисные помещения, синие карты — для сотрудников. Красные — для технических этажей. От апартаментов Кингпина у меня нет ключей, но, думаю, когда вы туда дойдёте, уже весь штат Нью-Йорк будет в курсе.  
— Ничего, — спокойно кивнул Мэтт. — Фрэнк сломает дверь.  
— Кстати, где он?  
— Я скоро, — крикнул Фрэнк, снова чем-то гремя. Клэр только вздохнула, перебирая отданные ей карты.  
— Получается, их забираем мы, — сказала Карен, подвинув к себе вторую стопку.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что времени надписывать их Брайлем у нас нет, а Фрэнк сказал, что у него не будет карманов.  
— Он пойдёт голым? — всерьёз поинтересовалась Клэр.  
— Я всё это время удерживался от вопроса, откуда ты знаешь, что голый Фрэнк пафосен, — Мэтт постарался сохранять спокойствие, но от прорвавшихся в его голосе ревнивых ноток Клэр рассмеялась.  
— Я видела голыми всех идиотов, попадавших ко мне на операционный стол в состоянии конструктора. Давай лучше о деле. Почему у него не будет карманов?  
Карен не ответила, коротко улыбнувшись. Уже не в первый раз после того, как заглянула недавно к нему в комнату с вопросом, не принести ли ещё кофе. Клэр начинала строить какие-то неуместно романтические догадки, но все они рухнули, когда от тяжёлых шагов задрожали большие стёкла и даже чашки на столе.  
— Что это? — Мэтт поморщился, с непривычки прикрыв уши. — Так ходил только мистер Старк. И паладины Братства Стали. Как это громко, когда в замкнутом пространстве…  
Клэр коснулась его плеча. Обернулась к двери — и замерла.  
Это было…  
— Величественно, — подобрал цензурное слово Уорд, тоже выдохнув в восхищении.  
— А шлем? — спросила Карен.  
— Шлем был сильно повреждён, да он мне и не нужен, — спокойно сказал Фрэнк. — Я хочу, чтобы люди видели моё лицо. Чтобы те, кого я защищаю, знали, что я не враг, а те, кого я убиваю, видели, кто и за что это делает.  
Мэтт поднялся. Подошёл к нему ближе. Положил пальцы на нагрудник брони и провёл по нему.  
— Каратель, — усмехнулся Мэтт. — Парень с большой пушкой. Большой парень с большой пушкой.  
Его пальцы скользили по белому черепу, нарисованному на чёрной силовой броне Анклава, в которую Фрэнк Касл был закован, как рыцарь из сказки. Большой и страшный рыцарь Адской кухни.  
— Каратель, — кивнул Фрэнк, сделав ещё один шаг. — В своём парадном костюме. И Сорвиголове тоже пора надевать свой.

***

— Я читала сказку про одного мужчину в самом расцвете сил. Он жил на крыше и у него на спине был пропеллер.  
— Клэр, это какая-то адская помесь Фрэнка и Мэтта.  
— Я живу не на крыше, Карен.  
— Ну почти.  
— Сколько говорить, — тяжело вздохнул Фрэнк. — Эта жёлтая штука — не пропеллер, а система охлаждения силовой брони. Я не Карлсон. Квартиры у меня вообще нет. И варенье мне никто не варит. Я тоже это читал.  
— Можешь жить на моей крыше, — щедро разрешил Мэтт.  
— Могу сварить тебе варенье, — предложила Карен.  
— И это всё равно пропеллер.  
— Клэр, сейчас я пойду сзади.  
Уорд, который вёл их какими-то неожиданно грязными задворками и улочками к башне Старка, очень старался не смеяться, но плечи у него сейчас подрагивали так, будто он всадил себе ещё Мед-Х. Если бы их процессию увидели, она бы показалась наблюдателю ещё более странной, нежели телега с браминами на охраняемой стоянке Корпорации: худой интеллигент в отглаженном костюме, громила в броне Анклава с чем-то чудовищным за спиной, мужчина в наряде чёрта и две девушки в невзрачных шмотках. Но Уорд хорошо знал местные закоулки, куда не раз выбегал к дилерам за дозой в рабочие часы, а Мэтт старательно прислушивался к происходящему. К тому же, по улицам кружил неподозрительный ЭД-Э, который казался жителям Адской кухни лишь рекламой новой назойливой радиостанции.  
Как бы Фрэнку не хотелось войти в башню с парадного входа, разумнее было пролезть туда тихо. Максимально тихо для человека в силовой броне. И поэтому Уорд проложил путь сначала через гулкую подземную стоянку, давно опустевшую, а потом — через технические помещения, откуда сотрудники уже разошлись по домам.  
— Твои любимые швабры, — сообщил Фрэнк Мэтту, заглянув за первую открытую дверь. — Тут нет никаких камер?  
— Кому нужны уборщики, — вздохнул Уорд. — Здесь мы разделимся. Я вернусь к парадному входу и прикажу своим людям оцепить территорию. Сам войду в башню и постараюсь где-нибудь локализовать Кингпина. Вы должны пробраться на этаж выше, к основным лифтам. Карен и Фрэнк, ваш лифт — левый. Помещения охраны на третьем, там можно отключить протектронов. Ретранслятор на двадцать пятом этаже. Клэр, Мэтт, вы заходите через правый лифт и делаете что-нибудь с теми, кто ещё сидит в офисах.  
— «Что-нибудь». Вот он, секрет нашей стратегии, — нервно восхитилась Клэр. — Никто не угадает наши действия, потому что мы будем делать сверхсекретное «что-нибудь».  
— Не язви, — Фрэнк тяжело оперся рукой о стену и моментально уничтожил всю штукатурку стальной перчаткой. — До сих пор работало. Спасибо, Уорд. Такие люди обычно мне не помогали.  
У Мичема едва заметно дрогнула бровь. На миг все затихли — как люди, которым нужно попрощаться и которые не знают, как это сделать. Даже у Фрэнка внутри царапнулось что-то суеверное — мол, если не прощаться, то точно встретитесь вновь.  
— Не стоит, — наконец пожал плечами Уорд. — Я не герой. Я делаю это потому, что тоже виноват, хоть и не по своей воле. И потому, что я хочу, чтобы мы с Дэнни жили в спокойном…  
— Ой, ой, ой, — Фрэнк весело поморщился, тяжело разворачиваясь к лифту. — Во-первых, мы все тут не герои. Кроме Клэр, конечно. Вот Клэр — герой. И Сорвиголова ещё. На полшишечки. А во-вторых, вы надоели со своими лирическими настроениями. Трахайтесь, женитесь и живите спокойно без меня. Я пошёл. Карен, ты идёшь?  
Клэр коротко обняла её — и отпустила. Фрэнк больше не оборачивался, но ему чудились нервные смешки у другого лифта.

***

За углом, из приоткрытой двери, звучал голос Джесс. Мэтт почему-то остановился и утянул Клэр за собой.  
— Что такое? — тихо-тихо спросила она.  
— Похоже, это курилка. Тянет дымом. Радио включено. Пять человек смеются и переговариваются, трое из них вооружены. Чую порох и оружейную смазку.  
Джесс, судя по всему, ещё немного взбодрилась при помощи алкоголя — голос был до нехорошего весёлым. Клэр вслушивалась в её слова, пока Мэтт обдумывал дальнейшие действия.  
— ...Напоминаем вам, что сегодня у нас состоится большой радиомарафон, посвящённый — ну, теперь я могу это сказать, — нашим туристам в Адской кухне. Это будет грандиозно, ваша Красотка Джесс гарантирует вам. В нашем эфире прозвучат премьеры песен, эксклюзивная информация и даже прямые репортажи с места событий. Оставайтесь с «Музыкой Кони-Айленда», даже если вы можете переключиться на вашингтонские «Новости Галактики». Эй, бро Луис, ничего личного, но сегодня — мой день.  
Следом за этим зазвучала приятная расслабленная музыка, и Клэр стоило больших усилий не засмеяться вслух так же расслабленно.  
Вещание дотянулось до Вашингтона. Может быть, помощь даже уже в пути — Триш не сразу вылавливала подключение новой вышки.  
— Они смогли.  
— Я слышал.  
Мэтт встрепенулся. Повёл обтянутыми красным кевларом плечами. Решительно вскинул подбородок.  
— Клэр, ты помнишь, как мы обошлись с теми бешеными собаками?  
— Помню.  
— Тут мы будем действовать так же. Следуй за мной. И дыши ровнее.  
Она постаралась не шуметь, но пистолет на всякий случай держала наготове. Сорвиголова двигался совсем беззвучно и мягко — тёмно-красная тень. Фрэнк рассказывал о красной силовой броне Тони Старка, и Клэр, следуя шаг в шаг, почему-то поймала себя на мысли, что в этой башне не хватало человека в красном.  
Мэтт толкнул дверь так же мягко — тонкий скрип петель и щелчок замка стали первыми звуками на этаже. Он даже не успел ничего сказать — Клэр сама подскочила к терминалу и набила случайный код.  
— Если они случайно не взяли на перекур ножовку по металлу, то у них проблемы, — вполголоса усмехнулась Клэр.  
— Проблемы вот-вот начнутся у нас, — бросил Мэтт, торопливо зашагав вперёд и всё время держа её за своим правым плечом, у стены. — Кто-нибудь наверняка подаст сигнал по рации, и за ними придут — даже если спишут это на сквозняк или глюк оборудования. А ещё Карен до сих пор не отключила протектронов.  
— Как ты это понял?  
— Турель над лестницей гудит. Тут на каждом этаже турель.  
— Но мы же всё равно едем на лифте?  
— Только до десятого. Мы должны локализовать людей в офисах, потому что некоторые из них вполне боеспособны. К тому же, она достанет до дверей.  
Мэтт умудрился не попасть под луч турели, заметившей их. Красный луч полоснул по закрывающейся двери, и Клэр почувствовала, что дыхание оборвалось. Сняла пистолет с предохранителя.  
— Что делать, если Карен не отключит роботов?  
— Стреляй по решёткам у них на лицах… на пузе… в общем, впереди. Это самое хрупкое место протектронов. Я обезврежу людей. Не бойся, — он перехватил её запястье, прижав пальцем в грубой перчатке бьющуюся жилку. — Страх парализует. Я убил его в себе.  
— Я никогда не стреляла по роботам. Я боюсь.  
— Клэр, просто представь, что это радтараканы.  
— Ой, фу!  
— По радтараканам ты палишь вполне успешно.  
Мэтт засмеялся — и вдруг где-то внизу, посылая гулкое эхо в шахту лифта, загремела настоящая канонада.  
— А теперь наш стол заявок, — Джессика в прямом эфире булькала чем-то наверняка высокоградусным из лифтового динамика. — Мистер Рэнд передаёт привет мистеру Мичему, сообщая, что у него всё хорошо, и просит поставить красивую песню. Но женская интуиция говорит мне, что мистера Мичема и его друзей сейчас больше порадует ритмичное буги.

***

Красная карта. Синяя карта.  
В неприступной крепости Старка для них не было закрытых дверей.  
До пункта охраны Фрэнк и Карен добрались без всяких проблем, но вот там начались настоящие приключения. Огонь открыла Карен — она, едва Фрэнк распахнул дверь, выстрелила из-за него в охранника, потянувшегося к рации, а затем пальнула в пульт с тревожной кнопкой. Фрэнк не сразу осознал её действия, и мысленно похвалил за хорошее знание техники уже тогда, когда захлопывал оплавленную лазером турели дверь, баррикадируя её железным стеллажом. Карен, тяжело дыша, стащила с окровавленной консоли прошитого из дробовика охранника.  
— Это ненадолго? — Фрэнк перешагнул ещё один труп.  
— Посмотрим, — милое личико Карен стало строгим и сосредоточенным, когда на дисплее терминала замелькали неоново-зелёные кракозябры. — Я ещё никогда не ломала терминалы, запрограмированные гением.  
Фрэнк кивнул. Он в этом смыслил ещё меньше. Привалившись к стене плечом, он неспешно перезарядил дробовик.  
— Интересно, как там Клэр и Адский Мэтт, — проговорил он, прислушиваясь к происходящему в коридоре.  
— С ними ничего не случится. Не должно. Они хорошие люди, — уверенно произнесла Карен.  
Терминал пискнул. Она зло хлопнула его ладонью и нажала кнопку перезагрузки.  
Непонятные строчки на экране снова забегали. Фрэнк рассеянно за ними следил.  
— Тогда мне есть чего опасаться.  
— Ты хороший человек, Фрэнк Касл. Ты герой.  
— Я был в Биттер-Спрингс.  
Пальцы Карен замерли над кнопками, и Фрэнк усмехнулся.  
Она была родом с Западного побережья. Она наверняка слышала о той резне, да хотя бы пока работала в Вегасе. Первый Разведбатальон тогда провёл свою худшую операцию. Облажался.  
Фрэнк закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в попискивание терминала и гробовую тишину коридора, приправленную отдалённым отзвуком радио. Вспомнил красноватый песок, солоно скрипящий на зубах, пост на хребте Хвост Койота, пёстрые палатки полуварварского племени наркоторговцев-Ханов, своего пыльного напарника — того странноватого молчаливого парня с протезом левой руки, который просил звать его дурацкой кличкой Баки.  
— Во всём была виновата плохая связь, — сказал Фрэнк. — Мы стреляли и стреляли по палаткам в лагере Ханов. Пока брезент не стал красно-чёрным. Наши рации шипели, как змеи. Когда мы расслышали, что на той стоянке были только женщины и дети… Было поздно, Карен. Мы просто не знали. И мне не хватило духа уйти тогда. Баки, мой напарник, ушёл. Я остался. Решил, что я должен искупить всё это. И позже расплатился тем же самым. У меня отняли жену и детей. И дом. А потом я увидел Баки на дамбе Гувера рядом со Стрелком. Он нашёл свой путь искупления, и я вдруг так ясно всё увидел, увидел, что смогу смыть кровь невинных со своих рук только кровью всякой пустошной мрази…  
— Фрэнк, оставь, — сердито оборвала его Карен. — Это похоже на исповедь. Ты же не собираешься умирать, а я не священник. Я вообще-то бывшая шлюха.  
— Я не герой. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знала. Чтобы кто-нибудь знал.  
— Как бывшая шлюха, опять же, хочу верить, что прошлое не имеет особого значения.  
В коридоре загрохотали торопливые шаги, и Фрэнк открыл глаза. Облизал губы, будто на них снова был красный песок Биттер-Спрингс.  
— Дай мне полторы минуты, — попросила Карен.  
— Они у тебя будут.  
Тяжело ступая в громоздкой чёрной броне, Фрэнк подошёл к двери. Отбросил стеллаж в сторону и распахнул её, выходя навстречу охранникам. Вскинул дробовик.  
«Последнее, чего ты не увидишь», — пронёсся у него в голове рефрен нескольких лет его жизни, девиз Первого Разведбатальона.  
Сегодня он должен стать последним, что увидит Кингпин.

8

Мэтт тяжело ввалился в лифт на двадцатом этаже, исполосовав светло-серую сталь стены алыми пальцами. Клэр, выпустив последнюю в очередной обойме пулю точно в решётку протектрона, и тот взорвался с ярко-жёлтым слепящим фейерверком, превратившись в куски металлолома.  
Лифт захлопнулся и слишком медленно потащился наверх. Судя по намёкам Джесс, Уорд Мичем хорошо выполнял свою роль — он и его охранники ещё разыгрывали спектакль с захватом власти над Адской кухней лично Уордом и его Корпорацией. Охрану стягивали на пятый этаж, и офисы Клэр запирала без проблем, вырубая турели одним выстрелом в хлипкие следящие линзы, — до двадцатого этажа. Там им встретился наряд, спешащий вниз, а сзади оказалось несколько протектронов. Клэр взяла на себя бездушную технику, Мэтт — охрану, и они спиной к спине кое-как справились с засадой. Но теперь у неё жгло чуть обожжённое левое плечо, а он пытался зажать сквозное пулевое ранение — утяжелённый снаряд пробил костюм чуть ниже рёбер справа, прошёл сквозь мышцы.  
— Может быть, стоило их безыдейно убивать.  
— Клэр, мы для этого слишком идейные, — Мэтт сплюнул на пол, прижавшись к стене.  
— Мы всё ещё можем где-то спрятаться.  
— Лучше бы быстро подлатать меня и двинуться дальше.  
— Согласно плану Уорда, под пентхаусом есть автодок. Но время мы потеряем, — Клэр, прикусив губу, всадила стимулятор в открытый рваным костюмом участок, рядом с раной, и быстро подгрузила в «Пип-бое» план здания.  
— Мы и так идём быстрее них. Карен ещё не включила радиопередатчик. И даже не отключила протектронов.  
— Они вообще живы?  
— Когда я мог их слышать, не были даже ранены. Клэр, под пентхаусом будет куча протектронов и турелей, я уверен. Ты справишься?  
— Ну, у меня ещё целая одна обойма.  
Мэтт мотнул головой. Прижался к её подставленному плечу.  
Клэр вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что именно сейчас ей не страшно. Сейчас, когда у неё одна обойма на целый этаж роботов, когда человек, которого она любит, истекает кровью.  
Ей настолько не страшно, что она даже не боится признаться себе, что любит Мэтта. Вот так, по-настоящему, как писали в довоенных книжках.  
Лифт дрогнул и замер, добравшись до тридцать девятого этажа. Двери медленно поползли в стороны, и Клэр, одной рукой придерживая раненого Сорвиголову, вскинула пистолет. Прицелилась в красный глаз проснувшейся от их появления чёрной турели. Рука совсем не дрожала, потому что промахиваться больше было нельзя, и секунда, которую она целилась, будто превратилась в десять.  
Она не успела прожать спусковой крючок до конца, когда красный глаз потух сам.  
«Спасибо, Карен».

***

За Фрэнком и Карен на третьем этаже протянулся кровавый след — от пункта охраны до лифта. Она была достаточно хрупкой, чтобы спрятаться за громадиной в силовой броне, и достаточно шустрой, чтобы успевать отстреливаться. Без всякого стеснения, без неуместных угрызений совести.  
— Маловато патронов взял, — усмехнулся Фрэнк, глядя, как Карен перезаряжает пистолет, всё с тем же серьёзным сосредоточенным выражением лица.  
— Хватит.  
Она, казалось, совсем не устала. И ей не было с Фрэнком ни страшно, ни противно, хотя он рассказал ей то, чего на Восточном побережье не знал никто. Может, эта девчонка сейчас для него была лучшим напарником, каким наверняка была для Сорвиголовы Клэр.  
— Направо по коридору, — напомнила Карен, резко выдохнув и шумно вдохнув, когда лифт замер.  
— Я помню, — оскалился Фрэнк.  
Подскочивший адреналин колюче бодрил, и оба действовали быстро и слаженно. Как только двери открылись, Фрэнк вывернул направо, удивительно свободно и легко чувствуя себя в броне и с «Толстяком», и Карен развернулась за его плечом, прикрывая его спину. Стрелять ей пришлось раньше, но Фрэнк не обернулся даже тогда, когда чужая пуля оцарапала его огромный наплечник.  
Если попали по нему — промахнулись по ней.  
По коридору из какой-то открытой двери летел чуть пьяненький голос Джесс, и стрелялось под него веселее.  
— Знаете, сегодня произошло уже много интересного. Например, одна карета превратилась в корыто, и поэтому принцу с его соратниками приходится лететь в Ородруин на орлах, чтобы сбросить Сарумана со скалы. Ой, не, там было как-то не так, но я херово рассказываю сказки. Обычно приходится гнать суровую быль. Но орлы, по нашим сведениям, действительно летят. Большие серебристые орлы. Знаете, это так красиво на фоне закатного неба, что я выпью за это. Надеюсь, мы вот-вот начнём наш марафон. А пока вот вам песенка.  
Выстрел дробовика отшвырнул к стене очередного охранника и украсил стену его мозгами. Пока в коридоре никого, кроме уснувших протектронов, не было, Карен без тени брезгливости кинулась к телу, подбирая патроны.  
— Серебристые орлы? — уточнил Фрэнк, заворачивая за угол.  
— Винтокрылы Братства Стали.  
— Это не легенда?  
— Нет. Они забрали у Анклава то, что уцелело, когда Хоуп ван Дайн взорвала военную базу Рэйвен-Рок.  
— Ну, тогда хвала Анклаву, спонсору нашего вечера танцев, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк.  
Он даже почти не целился — ему казалось, что его рука сама наводит дробовик на жертву. Охранник упал, едва выскочив в его поле зрения. Его выстрел из гранатомёта ушёл «в молоко», точнее, в пожарную лестницу, обрушив пролёт, ведущий на двадцать шестой этаж.  
Карен, распихав патроны по карманам заляпанных кровью штанов, проскользнула, пригнувшись, под локтём Фрэнка, молниеносно открыла красной картой дверь радиорубки и скользнула туда. Когда он вошёл и запер дверь, она уже перебирала кнопки на консоли, изучая большой выпуклый монитор с мерцающими зелёными надписями, на сей раз понятными только ей.  
— У нас проблемы, — сообщила Карен через минуту, когда Фрэнк сосредоточенно стаскивал к запертой двери всё, что не было приколочено. — Кажется, мы не сможем включить ретранслятор.  
— Почему?  
— Мощности не хватит. Старк рассчитывал на резервный генератор, но он выработал своё во время действия защитных полей. Так что мощный ретранслятор башни Старка — теперь не более чем красивая городская легенда для радийщиков, — Карен закусила губу. Не расстроенно — сердито.  
— Ничего нельзя сделать? — Фрэнк нажал кнопку на броне и почувствовал, как под лопаткой кольнуло. От стимулятора стало легче, и ноющие после слабых, но многочисленных ушибов мышцы почти замолкли.  
— Я пытаюсь.  
Фрэнк наблюдал за ней и прислушивался к происходящему за дверью. Там пока было тихо — видимо, они вынесли всех, кто был на двадцать пятом этаже. Разглядывал кнопочки, огоньки, рубильники сложной техники, не похожие на обычное для нынешних радиостанций полукустарное оборудование.  
— Нет, придётся отказаться. Альтернатива только одна, — Карен наконец выпрямилась и откинула волосы с лица, испачкав их чужой кровью. — Перенаправить часть мощности, обеспечивающей башню, на ретранслятор. Снабжение идёт раздельно, в подвале два генератора. Мы можем отключить электричество здесь или там, где Клэр и Мэтт. Если мы отключим снабжение у них, они не попадут наверх, но Джесс намекала, мол, они запирают бешеных собак. Терминалы перестанут работать, двери отопрутся. Но если я отключу снабжение у нас — Фиск останется в пентхаусе, а ты с «Толстяком» — здесь, и всё будет зря. Тревогу в здании уже подняли, секции перекрыты, и перебраться к другому лифту мы не сможем.  
Фрэнк дёрнул правой щекой, укрощая привычный нервный тик. Не помогло.  
Саданул стальным кулаком по стене — и выкрошил из неё кусок.  
— Не бей стены, Фрэнк. Это не поможет.  
Он молча подошёл к огромному окну, за которым, наблюдая за происходящим, круглым железным облачком летал ЭД-Э. Открыл раму настежь. Высунулся по пояс, трогая внешнюю стену. Тут она была сплошной — узкая полоса между огромными окнами, вплоть до тридцать девятого этажа. Сороковой — уже пентхаус.  
— Поможет, — сказал Фрэнк, ступая на низкий подоконник. — Только страшновато тебя тут одну оставлять.  
— Попытаюсь связаться с Уордом через интерком. Но ты же не собираешься…  
— Собираюсь, — засмеялся Фрэнк, вдарив перчаткой в стену сбоку. И ещё раз.  
Когда он перешагнул подоконник, сделал шаг по карнизу, вцепился в выбоину и заглянул в окно, Карен уже повисла на огромном настенном рубильнике, переключая электроснабжение. Он провалился под её весом вниз — и огни в окнах их стороны башни погасли. Осталась только яркая внешняя вечерняя подсветка.  
Удар. Ещё удар.  
Фрэнк был на уровне двадцать седьмого этажа, когда музыка зазвучала где-то над его головой, оглушительно громкая, и через неё сквозь пыльный микрофон радиорубки прорезался голос.  
— С вами Карен Пейдж, последняя из «Линии фронта». Уважаемые жители Адской кухни, прослушайте, пожалуйста, радиомарафон Красотки Джесс. Это важно. Это действительно важно.

***

— Благодарю наших туристов… Мою коллегу в Адской кухне за техническую поддержку радиостанции «Музыка Кони-Айленда». Итак, здрасте всем снова, это я, Красотка Джесс, и я начинаю свой марафон. Я веду его из парка Кони-Айленд, куда ты, о мой жабоподобный предмет обсуждения, ни за что не дотянешься своими короткими липкими жирными ручонками. Да-да, Кингпин. Я о тебе. Это твой звёздный вечер, вруби подсветку на башне ярче.  
Джессика вещала нетрезво и торжественно, и её голос теперь был везде. Клэр помогала Мэтту спустить костюм до пояса и торопливо дезинфицировала рану.  
— Я не знаю эту модель автодока.  
— Ты разберёшься на ходу. Ты умненькая.  
Клэр кивнула, облизнув пересохшие губы. Судя по всему, всё шло по плану — за исключением того, что в коридоре она приложила от безысходности рукоятью пистолета какого-то мудака и пробила ему череп. Мэтт полкоридора успокаивал её, напоминая, что люди выживают и с такими травмами, и она знает два таких несчастных примера.  
Лёгкая алюминиевая дверь капсулы отъехала. Клэр изучила кнопки ещё раз, зарядила препараты в ёмкости и засунула туда Мэтта.  
— Тут что, нужно стоять?  
— Инженер был скрытым садистом. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Она закрыла дверь. Набрала необходимую комбинацию клавиш, полагаясь на принцип работы стандартных автодоков. Этот, собранный по разработкам Старка, старшего или младшего, был слишком навороченным.  
— Если он будет тебя расчленять — стучи, — Клэр опустилась на стул рядом, снова сжав в руке пистолет — совершенно пустой, но успокаивающий, и только тут поняла, что у неё трясутся ноги.  
Голос Джесс успокаивал. И, пока Мэтт глухо постанывал в автодоке, всё больше хотелось с ней познакомиться.  
— Все вы, дорогие жители Адской кухни, наверняка знали Курильщика. Бена Уриха, который вёл передачи «Новостей Нью-Йорка», а затем подпольной «Линии фронта». Да, я тоже их слышала. Я выросла на них. Ваша Красотка Джесс родилась не где-нибудь, а в Нью-Йорке. И я бы всё ещё жила там, будь на улицах спокойнее, не трясись я за свою жизнь и жизнь моего любимого радиотехника. Но не все в Адской кухне были такими эгоистами. Бен Урих был из храбрецов. Я помню, как он говорил: «Дом там, где сердце». И сердце Бена было настолько большим, что домом ему была вся Адская кухня. Бен Урих был убит лично Кингпином. Вашим благодетелем. Вашим самопровозглашённым королём. За то, что узнал, что Кингпин решил создать вместо Бруклина, где ещё стоят маленькие домики в яблоневом цвету, город-сад. Город-ад. Отнять землю у людей и отдать её под экологически чистые посадки. Даже если людей придётся убить. Да, дорогие радиослушатели в Бруклине. Берите ваши верминт-винтовки или из чего вы там стреляете солью по жопкам воришек, обожающих яблоки.  
— Для этой жопы нужно много соли, — пробормотала Клэр вслух, усмехнувшись, пока Джесс, переводя дыхание, делала шумный глоток.  
— Так вот. У нас есть документальные подтверждения тому, что когда Кингпин захватил власть после того, как мистер Старк ушёл на Пустошь, он сотворил много зла. Эй, большие клёвые паладины Братства Стали в большой блестящей броне! Наш ЭД-Э видел ваши винтокрылы, так знайте: через полчасика в вашем центральном штабе будет слышна запись разговора Уилсона-жиртреста-Фиска со своим помощником Уэсли, а также запись убийства Бена Уриха, которую он успел сделать перед смертью. У вас будут развязаны руки, я клянусь, и вы сможете разогнать его банды с улиц, только я сначала договорю. Всё было бы шито-крыто, никто ничего бы не доказал и вы продолжали бы верить благочинному Фиску с подпольной кличкой Кингпин, если бы не горстка сумасшедших, которых я в дальнейшем для политкорректности буду именовать героями. Эту запись передала мне Карен Пейдж, ученица Курильщика, последняя из «Линии фронта», благодаря которой меня сейчас слышит каждая драная кошка в Адской кухне. Вы же слышите меня в своём Вашингтоне благодаря мистеру Дэнни Рэнду, которого вернее будет назвать Железным Кулаком, хитрожопому мистеру Фогги Нельсону и девушке, которая всю дорогу бинтовала их шишки, мазала царапки и дула на прочие вавки, Джой Мичем. Мистер Уорд Мичем, как наша жирная любовь уже догадалась, тоже молодец. Тут все молодцы. Он и впустил в твою крепость твоих злейших врагов, Кингпин. Если бы вы видели, как дрался мистер Мичем, ооо! Недаром в школе поговаривали, что Уорд — бешеный и наверняка обдалбывается психо. Без обид, сейчас это комплимент… О. Извините. Мне надо отойти на пару минут, я вернусь после коротенькой песенки. Не переключайтесь, хотя, как говорится, куда вы переключитесь!  
Мэтт почти выпал из автодока уже под музыку, натягивая костюм обратно. На его боку красовался ровный шов.  
— Клэр, пить…  
Она вскочила со стула. Принесла ему бутылку очищенной воды из аптечки. Мэтт осушил её залпом и забрал из рук Клэр свой шлем с рожками.  
— Хороший автодок. Я готов драться.  
— Ты чуть не запутался в рукавах.  
— Я готов драться.  
— У меня нет патронов.  
— У тебя есть скальпель и кастет. У меня дубинки. Фрэнку наверняка пригодится помощь.  
Клэр, качнув головой, подставила Мэтту плечо — но Сорвиголова, герой Адской кухни, отказался от поддержки. Пошёл вперёд сам, будто не потерял только что много крови и не пережил экспресс-операцию в садистском автодоке, и распахнул запертую изнутри дверь медпункта.  
На тридцать девятом этаже было пусто. Все оставшиеся силы явно уже были стянуты в пентхаус, и Клэр громко ругалась, стоя перед заблокированным лифтом.  
— У нас нет этой карты?  
— Нет. У Уорда не было доступа к пентхаусу. План я помню только до пункта «сделайте что-нибудь».  
— Прекрасно. А ещё кто-то идёт, и я уже не могу понять, кто.  
Мэтт прокрутил дубинки в руках, но не успел швырнуть в показавшихся из-за угла. Клэр обернулась на голоса — и выдохнула, когда Уорд, повисший на плече у растрёпанной и злой Карен, поднял окровавленную золотистую карточку, зажатую между двумя пальцами.  
— Мы обыскали всех охранников на тридцать седьмом, — гордо сказал он. — Нашли.  
— Молодцы, — тоном Красотки Джесс проговорила Клэр, скользнув по Уорду взглядом и поняв, что его штанина насквозь пропитана кровью. — Карен, неси его в автодок. Сегодня такой странный день, дамы носят мужчин…  
Уорд почему-то оскорбился. Отцепился от Карен, припадая на раненую ногу, дохромал до лифта и скользнул магнитной полосой по картоприёмнику.  
Лифт загудел.  
— Я не хочу пропускать торжество и у меня ещё есть патроны, — буркнул он.  
— Окей, — Клэр сложила руки на груди. — А куда вы дели Фрэнка?  
— Он встретит нас наверху, — отозвалась Карен.  
— Что? — Мэтт переспросил это раньше, чем лифт открылся и Джесс будто бы заговорила из его пустоты.  
— Ииииии с вами снова я, и мы продолжаем марафон под названием «Кингпин капут». Ничего лучше я не придумала, пока мы охлаждали перегревшуюся технику. Так вот, продолжая рассказ о героях… Вы спрашивали меня, дорогие слушатели, когда умудрялись дойти до нашего, кхм, офиса в Кони-Айленде, кто такой этот парень с большой пушкой, которому я постоянно передаю приветы. Кто такой Каратель, герой штата Нью-Йорк, откуда он взялся и почему его боятся все рейдеры, дикие гули и радтараканы в округе. Так вот, дорогие мои слушатели. Поднимите ваши головы. Взгляните на северную стену башни Старка. Видите большого мужчину в чёрной силовой броне? Это и есть Каратель.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Мэтт. — О нет. Он что, снаружи? Он что, ползёт по стене?  
Карен виновато пожала плечами. Клэр хлопнула себя по лицу и отвернулась в угол лифта.

***

«Всё началось с телеги, запряжённой браминами».  
Удар.  
«Нет, всё началось с грёбаного Адского Мэтта».  
Ещё удар.  
«И это неверно».  
Фрэнк подтянулся, глубоко вдохнув.  
«Всё началось со Стрелка. Всё началось с дамбы Гувера».  
Он ещё не понимал, что сейчас, прямо сейчас, становится таким же Стрелком для Нью-Йорка.  
Он просто стремился вверх, к загнанному и окружённому врагу, к человеку, который отнял у него всё и продолжал отнимать всё у других. К тому, который пытался выгнать его из дома, но добился лишь того, что дом Карателя стал огромным.  
Как у Бена Уриха.  
Лезть снаружи было единственно верным решением, и это Фрэнк понял, когда представил, сколько охранников бы повстречал, идя пешком по лестнице. Справа и слева звёздным дождём сыпались вниз осколки — вертлявый и бдительный ЭД-Э отстреливал врагов ещё на подходе к окнам, уворачиваясь от пуль. Изредка на связь выходила Триш — заботливо уточняла, всё ли у Фрэнка в порядке, и нежно называла его психом. Фрэнк только просил ставить музыку для вдохновения, когда переводил дыхание на очередном карнизе и чувствовал себя, как слон, прыгающий по кувшинкам. Внизу хлопали одиночные выстрелы, но, несмотря на это, постепенно собиралась толпа.  
Он ни разу не подумал, что сорвётся. Он не мог сорваться.  
И Джесс, которая заговорила на последних аккордах песни, тоже думала так.  
— Я хотела сказать вам очень многое, но оставлю это на потом. Вы уже знаете правду, остались только детали. Сейчас я буду пороть чушь для единственного на проклятой Пустоши человека. Да, слушай меня, псих на стене. Ты на тридцать восьмом этаже, Фрэнк, — сказала она непривычно мягко, и ему показалось, что в голосе неутомимой пьяной ведущей звучат слёзы. — Ты должен знать, что даже если что-то пойдёт не так — ты всё равно грёбаный герой. Как Сорвиголова. Как эта бедная отважная женщина, доктор Темпл, которая с вами хлебнула и далеко не водки. Вы все — мои герои. Теперь я смогу вернуться домой. С Триш. Помнишь, ты принёс нам бутылку настоящего мартини из Вегаса? Мы не выпили её. Мы отложили её для особенного случая. И сегодня открыли, потому что случай особенный. Ты говорил мне, что война не меняется, но такие люди, как вы, способны её изменить.  
— Мы пьём за тебя, Фрэнк, — сказала Триш в прямом эфире.  
— Мы пьём за тебя, Каратель, — Красотка Джесс вдруг действительно всхлипнула. — Знаешь что, я затыкаюсь. Сейчас будет премьера песни. Настоящая премьера, а не та песня, которая тебя бесит. Бен очень её любил. Ты вернул мне эту песню, и она будет звучать над Адской кухней для тебя.  
Через миг после звона бокалов у микрофона разлетелось от удара стальной перчатки окно тридцать девятого этажа, и с первым аккордом Фрэнк ступил на пол.

And now, the end is near,  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friends, I'll say it clear  
I'll state my case of which I'm certain.

I've lived a life that's full -  
I've travelled each and every highway.  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Коридор тридцать девятого этажа был пуст, если не считать нескольких стонущих бессознательных страдальцев. Значит, дорогу Фрэнку уже расчистили.  
То ли от этого, то ли от голоса его тёзки, поющего отовсюду, он улыбался.  
Лифт уже не был заблокирован — кнопка приветливо мигала зелёным огоньком, и Фрэнк, поставив у стены ненужный дробовик, едва коснулся её пальцем. Двери открылись сразу же. Кто-то, кто поднялся наверх, отослал его назад.  
Одиннадцать этажей. Последний взлёт. Ещё один укол под лопатку, приводящий в чувство после подъёма.  
«Толстяк» лёг на наплечник так, будто Мелвин Поттер знал, что его возьмёт в руки человек в чёрной силовой броне с белым черепом на груди.

Regrets? I've had a few,  
But then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption.

Двери открылись на пятидесятом этаже, и Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул. Здесь уже очень сильно пахло кровью и стояла пугающая тишина. Только Синатра. Только музыка.  
Он сделал несколько шагов по багровой от крови ковровой дорожке. Переступил через какого-то всхрипнувшего телохранителя с пулей в груди. Фрэнк думал, стоит ли кого-то позвать или он выдаст себя — и пока никого не звал. Шёл туда, где должен был быть выход на острый выступ башни Старка, где любил вечерами смотреть на свои владения Кингпин.  
За его спиной вдруг скрипнула дверь.

I planned each charted course -  
Each careful step along the byway,  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

— Ты ведь не стреляешь в девочек, Фрэнк Касл, — насмешливо произнесла Ванесса Фиск. — Ты ведь грёбаный герой.  
Перед глазами колыхнулся алый брезент палаток Ханов в Биттер-Спрингс. Он обернулся очень медленно. Увидел её — безупречную, как жена мафиози из времён «сухого закона», с пистолетом в руках, нацеленным в его незащищённую голову.  
— Не стреляю, — кивнул он, снимая с плеча «Толстяка».  
«Хотя бы потому, что мне не из чего. Но ты права, сука, я не смогу».  
— Ты ошибся, когда отпустил меня, — она улыбнулась и сняла пистолет с предохранителя.  
Расстояние между ними было таким, что можно было только попробовать увернуться — чтобы броситься на неё, Фрэнк сейчас был слишком медлительным. Но он даже не отклонялся.  
На зубах снова скрипнул красный песок, и Фрэнк, как зачарованный, прикрыл глаза.  
Выстрел прогремел — над его правым плечом. Заставил вздрогнуть и посмотреть перед собой.  
Если он мог смотреть — значит, был жив. А вот Ванесса — нет.  
Она упала, и холёная рука выпустила пистолет, уродливо крюча тонкие пальцы. Фрэнк обернулся — так быстро, как позволял его рыцарский доспех.  
Карен Пейдж опустила руки. Недрогнувше улыбнулась ему.  
— Зато я стреляю в девочек, — спокойно сказала она. — Пойдём, Фрэнк. Мэтт услышал, что тебя поджидают.  
— Почему пошла встречать ты?  
— Потому что у меня был один патрон.  
Фрэнк, засмеявшись, двинулся следом за Карен.

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew,  
When I bit off more than I could chew,  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall  
And did it my way.

Они все были живы. Ждали его в шикарной гостиной Кингпина перед дверью из толстенного бронестекла, замок которой мигал красным.  
— Карен не смогла её взломать, — проворчал, оправдываясь, Уорд, и хлебнул виски из горла. — Защитное поле сняла, а замок — никак.  
— Я смогу, — сказал Фрэнк.  
Он прошёл мимо Клэр, латающей ногу Уорда. Мимо Мэтта, жадно пьющего воду и марающего кровью бархатную обивку кресла. Карен не последовала за ним. Остановилась, забрав у Уорда бутылку, и тоже сделала глоток.  
— Не ходите за мной, — сказал Фрэнк. — Сейчас всё кончится.  
На краю выступа, за бронестеклом, чернел огромный силуэт, почти не напоминавший в цветном сиянии вечерних огней человека — скорее какое-то чудище. Кингпин ждал его, глядя на свой город-ад. На серебристые силуэты винтокрылов в темнеющем небе.  
Он обернулся только на звон бронестекла, не выдержавшего удара силовой брони.

I've loved, I've laughed and cried,  
I've had my fill — my share of losing.  
But now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing.

To think I did all that,  
And may I say, not in a shy way -  
Oh no. Oh no, not me.  
I did it my way.

Музыка ещё звучала.  
Фрэнку казалось, что песни короткие, но та, что звучала сейчас, была длинной, как целая жизнь. Он перешагнул порог, и крупные осколки хрустнули под металлическим сапогом. ЭД-Э всё ещё висел за его плечом; остальные же ждали в комнате, послушно оставшись лишь наблюдателями.  
— Сейчас всё кончится, — повторил он, взглянув в глаза Кингпина. — Ты проиграл.  
И слова вдруг куда-то делись.  
Фрэнк смотрел на человека, которого ненавидел все эти годы, на чудище из страшной сказки, подмявшее под себя город, омывшее улицы кровью — а видел толстого забитого мальчишку с соседней улицы. Видел человека, который потерял всё, и даже ещё не знал, что потерял самое главное. Его костюм был прожжён пулями — кто-то пытался стрелять по нему, забыв, что обычные боеприпасы не причинят ему вреда.  
— Я не играл, — сказал Уилсон Фиск. — Я жил.  
Он улыбнулся жутко и обречённо. За его спиной гудели серебристые винтокрылы, снижались над башней. Фрэнк всё ещё мог сдать его паладинам Братства Стали, добиться ареста; Каратель не смог этого сделать.  
Чьи-то руки всегда должны быть замараны. Малейшее недоразумение — и алчная ожесточённая тварь освободится, пробудится в мальчике с соседней улицы снова. Снова ворвётся в жизни старушек с яблоками, радиоведущих, матерей. Уничтожит тот хрупкий мир, которые Стрелки и Каратели строят на крови.  
— Другие тоже жили, — сказал Фрэнк. — Это не твой дом, Уилсон.  
Он вскинул «Толстяка» на плечо. Привёл в действие спусковой механизм, и над его ухом скрежетнул ядерный заряд.  
Яркая вспышка — и Фрэнк остался над Адской кухней один.

For what is a man? What has he got?  
If not himself — Then he has naught.  
To say the things he truly feels  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
The record shows I took the blows  
And did it my way.  
Yes, it was my way.

Фрэнк даже не сразу понял, что музыка кончилась. Она и не кончилась — она перешла в хлопки и радостные выкрики, раздавшиеся сначала у микрофона в далёкой студии, а потом и внизу.  
Он сделал несколько шагов. Вышел на край острого выступа башни, туда, где стоял Кингпин. Опустил «Толстяка», рассеянно погладив его перчаткой.  
— Тебе первый раз хлопают за то, что ты убил человека? — раздался насмешливый голос Клэр за его спиной.  
— Раньше не случалось.  
Фрэнк улыбнулся, обернувшись. Он больше не был один. Он всю эту долгую дорогу не был один — просто почувствовал это только над ночным Гудзоном, и до этого момента боялся поверить до конца, потому что всё ещё мог кого-то потерять.  
Но теперь всё кончилось, и они улыбались ему в ответ.  
Адский Мэтт, так и не снявший свой идиотский шлем, подошёл к выступу первым. Положил руку на наплечник Фрэнка.  
— Да сними ты свой шлем уже. Они не увидят отсюда твоего лица.  
— Сорвиголова должен остаться легендой.  
— Ага. И когда адвокат Мёрдок женится на докторе Темпл, ни одна собака в городе ни о чём тоже не догадается.  
— Она тебе уже сказала?!  
Фрэнк неожиданно для себя рассмеялся.  
— Нет. Просто я догадался об этом раньше, чем вы.  
— Ну, тогда знай, что ты приглашён, — Клэр подхватила Мэтта под локоть, встав рядом.  
На другой наплечник Фрэнка, где только что покоилась лучшая большая пушка Мелвина Поттера, невесомо легла ладонь Карен. Она подвела к краю хромающего Уорда, который счастливо щурился на цветные блики и задирал голову на гул лёгких винтокрылов, выискивая тех, с кем наверняка хотел сейчас быть вместе.  
— Это твоя дамба Гувера, Фрэнк, — сказала Карен. — Твой город. Что ты будешь с ним делать?  
Фрэнк посмотрел на неё — и вдруг почувствовал себя спокойным и окончательно живым.  
Война никогда не меняется, но меняется мир. Уставшие одиночки протягивают друг другу руки, становятся героями, пусть иногда по воле случая. Их дела уже пошли по Пустоши впереди них самих, как голос Джесс, долетевший из Кони-Айленда в Вашингтон.  
Рано или поздно руки всех героев встретятся — и Пустошь больше не будет Пустошью. И война кончится, как кончилась она в Нью-Вегасе и в Адской кухне.  
— Нет, Карен. Ты не так выразилась. Но я всё равно отвечу, — Фрэнк обнял её и Мэтта, усмехнувшись. — Это наш дом. И мы будем здесь жить. И защищать его. Протокол «Диалог».  
ЭД-Э из последних сил пискнул позади. Джесс и Триш, перебивая друг друга, смеясь и плача, попытались что-то сказать, но Фрэнк успокаивающе шикнул.  
— Перед тем, как соберёте вещи, девочки, — проговорил он, с улыбкой глядя в ночное небо, — поставьте для меня вашу любимую песню. Пусть орёт над всей Адской кухней. Нам очень нравится её петь всем вместе.


End file.
